Falling Angel
by Selene08
Summary: Her body and mind were made up of broken glass. She was the daughter of the NoLife King himself, but ridicule and slander bring her down to shambles. Just who will be the one to bring back up this poor girl? Can she be saved? Or will she fall? R&R please!
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! Its so nice to meet you all to the new people reading my work and hello and how are you? To the old people who have read my work. I hope you all like this story, it came to me as an inspiration when I was thinking about making an Alucard and Seras fluff story. _

_The identity of this character will become more clearer soon. The name will tip you off big time to all you hardcore Hellsing fans. I hope you really like it. There will be more as I write this. Just wanted to give you a little taster. As for my other story "Fields of Innocence" the big update is tomorrow! So please read! And review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write better and write more and write more quickly._

_All constructive critique is welcomed. If you must tell me you didn't like it and don't want to tell me how to fix it. The please simply state in a polite fashion "Sorry, but I didn't like it." Thank you, please enjoy. An update will follow this one quickly. Also if the way I write might seem a little confusing its because of the character that is narrating it. I was feeling in an emo-dark-fruit's basket's Yuki-I-drank-too-much-tea mood when I wrote it. Enjoy!_

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. the fiction rating is "T" just to be on the safe side. May go up in further chapters. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ You don't own it, I don't own it. No need to rub it in. I do however own the character who is narrating.

* * *

_

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

_­_- From "Lies" by Evanescence

**Prologue**

Monster

Just what is a monster? What defines it? Shapes it? Makes it sure? Makes it real and there? What is the difference between a monster and a man? I often asked myself these questions as I lay alone at night. Looking up at the moon shinning so beautifully in the night sky. How I had asked myself over and over again why I was called that. That horrible, disgusting, putrid word.

No matter what I did, what I said I was always called that same name. Over and over again. The voices of men whose voices fell upon me in a harsh rain of pain and suffering. Chinese water torture, Indian burns, they all seemed like mere child's play compared to the way my heart felt as though it was being pierced with a wicked blade. Tears of crimson streaked down my face when I heard their cruel words. _Why do they call me a monster? What is a monster? Am I a monster? An abomination? _I'd asked myself these questions time in and time out again and no answer ever came. Only the sinking feeling of the heavy possibility that they might have been right. My thoughts turned dark and brought on a whole new array of questions.

_If I am a monster then why do I exist? Why was I born? Do I have a purpose? Why am I a monster? _The days went by and streaming through my mind were the uncontrollable echoes of voices and thoughts that shouted out to me. Cried to me in hatred.

_"Demon child!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Filthy bitch!"_

_"Ugly piece of shit!"_

_"Monster!" _

And just like that, too soon. I seemed to delved deeper and deeper into the darkness. Its sickly aura comforting me as I laid to sleep with tears in my eyes. Wrapped in its warm blanket of evil I slept. Their thoughts and their voices echoing in my mind. My heart was in shambles, hanging on only by a few threads of a nonexistent hope I tried to pretend that I still had.

Soon I began to believe their words. Derogatory statements became simple facts. Actions became so commonplace it was like a handshake. My tears dried up, my smiles became rare, I became emotionless, and expressionless. A hollowed out _monster. _Monster? Still even to this day I still wonder why I was even born if this was all I was going to become. A monster, a demon child, an abomination. Just another random piece of filth, but I supposed it didn't matter. _Nothing _mattered anymore. I am what I am and I know what I am not. And that will never change. Slowly through time I could slowly feel my heart weakly beating in a faint hope. Till it was silent and moved no more.

My name is Keira Tepes and I am a monster

* * *

_Yay! Prologue is finished! Cookies to anyone who geussed where the name Tepes comes from. I really hope you all liked it, please review! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside and make me very happy. Also if this is your first time reading my work please visit my profile and read my other works and review. Tomorrow is the big update for my series "Fields of Innocence." Suggestions, comments, opinions, and contructive critique are welcomed on all works of mine. Hope you enjoyed it! So stick around and read more! Because there will be one of the most unlikely plairings in existance. Also please tell me if i should keep it in first person or switch to omnicient. Thanks for reading! See ya! _


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Night

_Six reviews, five favs, and three alerts. You people make me cry, I love you all so much!!! Thank you, thank you! I cannot thank you enough! This really has gotten a lot of praise just for the prologue. Again, thank you so much! I am so very, very happy right now. And will do my best to update it and make it perfect for all of you. Thanks again!_

_Oh, Cannot Fathom a Penname gets a box of sugar cookies with sprinkles on them for being the first one to review and know all about Vlad Tepes. Different Child, and then Koori Youkai Hime get cookies as well for being the second and third person to figure it out. _

_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and support. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please bring more and more fabulous reviews. Thank you all! _

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Hellsing do you think I'd be here right now?

* * *

_

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I..._

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

- From "Fields of Innocence" by Evanescence

Chapter 1:

**Just another Night, Just another Kill**

The night was freezing cold. The wind whipped about the abandoned village like a crack of a whip. The soldiers shivered against the cold, as they charged forward. Shots rang out through the night as little by little I could sense the darkness seeping into their hearts and souls with each kill. Dust flowed on the wind, the vile dust of the newly fallen ghouls.

I took my time, walking at a steady human pace. The feel of the night and the majesty her moon watching over me; she gave me strength to go forward. The one solid thing in my life, I mused. I saw the soldiers reeling back little by little, their forces to weak against the seemingly never ending purge of ghouls. I grimaced, pathetic humans, they couldn't even handle a few ghouls without chocking.

I was in range now, un-holstering my gun that hung on the left of my waist I prepared to take aim. I may not have loved many things in this world, but the gun my Granddad Walter made had to be one of the best pieces of machinery I had ever wielded. Just a little smaller than the Calsull and narrower, it held just as much firepower if not more than the Calsull. With blessed silver bullets that were mercury tipped and wonderful. Inscribed on the side was the name: Zroya, the Slavic goddess of war. The gun was also a semi-automatic.

I squeezed the trigger in rapid succession. My expression blank and unfeeling as I moved forward bit by bit; tearing through the ghouls until all that lay upon the floor was a small dust filled stain. The soldiers looked at me with awe and fear, certainly no respect shone in their eyes as they had watched me massacre an entire ghoul village.

Letting the cartridge fall I clipped in another one. Moving with efficiency of that of a professional, I moved through the village. Sensing the ghoul's presences until there was not a single one left; thinking the same thing over and over again in my mind.

_It doesn't matter, their pieces of filth. Nothing more than a literal stain on your boot. _The thought always reassured me as I walked to the house I knew was hiding the freak.

Not even bothering to open the door I simply slipped through it with a shimmer of darkness. I heard the cocking of a shot gun, looking over to my left I saw a twenty-something year old man. He had a scrawny figure with blond stubble along his chin. Wearing a red beanie and a flannel shirt with jeans and sneakers. A shot gun of course in his hand as he aimed at me.

"N-n-n-n-not a f-f-fucking step c-closer!" he said shaking from head to toe. "Or I'll blow your g-g-g-goddamn h-h-head off!" I sad not a single word as I watched him shake. My gaze boring into his, I searched his mind. He had been a drug user in the former life, a boozer, and a womanizing bastard. I searched his memories, what a pathetic piece of trash he had been. I turned to him and slowly began making my way over to him. Never saying a word.

"I said s-s-stop!" He shrieked at me, I merely continued to walk. "S-s-stop!" He began to yell at me in a stutter until finally I had enough.

"Silence." I said my voice was a low monotone that held just the slightest hint of a soft sophisticated British. The poor FREAK looked scared out of his mind; I didn't think it was because of me. Perhaps it was my eyes. Hmm, I didn't know. And I certainly didn't care. Leveling the gun to his forehead I spoke. "Be quiet and die like a man."

"F-f-f-fuck you!" he said aiming a shot at me. The shot tore through me, barely missing my heart. I looked down at the large hole in my body. Dammit! I hated getting shot. _At least hit me in the heart, you dumbass! _I mentally roared at the man. Idiots, they never knew how to shoot. Looking up slowly at him, a glare on my face.

"Die now." I said and in within two shots he fell back upon the floor. A pile of vile dust and pathetic memories. I hardly noticed as the blood ran down my body. I could feel my body beginning to heal itself. I would need to feed and soon. Holstering my gun back on my side I turned on my heel and walked out of the house. And back to the soldiers who were already packing up.

Did you get them all?" demanded one of the grunts, I nodded without a word.

"The boss is waiting for you." Said another coming up to meet his friend. I nodded and my eyes strayed to where he was pointing.

I walked over to the shinny black parked car without another word. I heard them call to me.

"Hey! At least try and speak!"

"Wow! She speaks? I didn't know she could even talk! Can she read to?" Someone else taunted, I said nothing.

I ignored them as I made my way over to my boss. The car was completely and one hundred percent bullet proof and made up of the strongest, sturdiest materials were what made up the Rolls Royce before me. Sitting idle at the foot of an opening to the exist of the village away from the soldiers some. Walking over to it, the window rolled down as I approached it, expectantly.

"Target silenced, mission accomplished." I said to the smoking figure of Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. A beautiful middle-ages woman with creamy brown skin and platinum blond locks that pooled down to her waist. Dressed in a grey men's business suit and round glasses. She surveyed me with ice blue eyes.

"And what of the FREAK?"

"Silenced Master." I replied and she nodded.

"Good work, return to the mansion."

"Yes Master." And with that she rolled up the window and sped away. I watched her go. I turned back to the troops; they were already heading off as well. Sighing to myself, I turned on my heel and began to walk down the same path Sir Integra had just taken.

I had been walking for a few minutes. I heard the sounds of trucks and cars leave already and it was just me. Until of course when I felt a chilly feeling in the air. Darkness materialized next to me like a swirling vortex of doom. Stopping I looked up at the grinning red-clad form of my father.

Alucard, the No-Life King of Vampires.

"Good evening little one." he said to me, his voice deep and I could hear the sadistic happiness in it. "Have a fun time?"

"I suppose so." I shrugged as we continued walking.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk Keira, have some pride in it at least." I shrugged once more.

"I do have pride in what I do father, sorry if I don't take as much enjoyment in it as you do." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue. Of course I enjoyed it, I loved it in fact. I just never showed it. I kept my feelings in checked at all times, you see.

My father said nothing as we continued to walk. "You were injured." He said a statement not a question.

"I was." I replied the hole had closed up a while ago. But the blood must have still been slipping down from my body in small droplets. "I'm fine now."

"You are sure?" he asked me, concern filled his voice and I nodded and gave a barely visible smile.

"Yes father, thank you." He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Have the soldiers been giving you anymore trouble?" I shook my head; they were still giving me silent taunts. Their thoughts dark with malice but I cared not anymore. But we needed those soldiers and I knew my father wouldn't hesitate to kill them on the spot for what they did to me.

"No." I lied.

"I see." He said I knew he was trying to search my mind. But it was impossible; I had set up a false mind for him to look through. A blank set of memories burying the real ones so deeply, only my nightmares resurfaced them during the day.

"Where is mother?" I asked I had not seen her all that night.

"Training right now, being a ditz." He replied and I permitted myself a very small smile. Father often teased my mother about being silly about drinking blood and killing people.

"Right." I replied and he outstretched his hand towards me as he opened up a portal for us.

"Come, I don't want to waste time walking anymore." Nodding to him, I took his hand and together we delved into the darkness.

**XXX**

"Welcome home!" Came the sometimes annoyingly cheery voice of my mother as she wrapped her arms around me. She was just a few inches taller than me but acted like a four year old sometimes. I hugged her back halfheartedly as she squeezed me tightly. I didn't feel the need to breath but still I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

"Seras your killing her." Came my father's amused voice. She let go and put a hand behind her head and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, my bad." Her soprano voice was a pitched English. Like my handsome tall father. My mother was a very beautiful woman. Her skin was porcelain white with short cropped strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a large soft red just like my father's. With a rather curvy body and very full breasts, which gave me some hope for my future and dread I suppose. She wore a army-looking uniform with the exception of it having a miniskirt instead of pants.

"How was the mission?" she asked me happy as a clam. Senior Officer Seras Victoria for you.

"Fine." I said and I saw her eyes widen in horror at the blood that stained my skin.

"You were hurt?!" She exclaimed frantic, my father chuckled as she began to run around in circles in blind panic.

"She's fine, she's already healed." My mother bent down and looked intently at the smooth skin.

"What was it with?"

"Shot gun." I replied as I watched her nearly faint. She could be annoying and too cheerful sometimes, but it did make me happy that she at least cared enough about me. I knew she loved me dearly. "I'm fine mum."

"Of course you are." She said faking a shaky smile.

"Unless I'm needed I'm going to go to my room now." I said quickly and they both nodded.

"Oh, okay are you sure you don't want to stay out here with us?" asked my mother as I nodded and began to turn away.

"No thank you." My mother's worried expression was diminished slightly when I saw father put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a good day Keira." He said to me winking and giving me a grin. I gave the smallest of a smile back to him.

"Thanks dad, you too as well. Good day mum." And with that I slipped into a portal and teleported myself to my room down in the dungeons.

**XXX**

My room consisted of a spacious regular four wall design. A large plush black area rug covered the whole thing. Bookshelves covered two of the walls, filled with many ancient and recent books that were still be added to little by little. Opposite them lay a large black coffin, big enough to fit my father in it. I liked a lot of room, you see. Inscribed upon the side of it was a first four stanzas from the poem "A Dream" by Edgar Allan Poe.

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

I have not inscribed anything upon the front yet, for I fear I am still to young to. Father told me he would have something inscribed for me when I was older. _Much _older. A large table lay in front of the bookshelves like a desk as it faced the corner. Facing them. It counted as my desk/dining/work table. Seeing as how I serviced, created, and designed weapons. Walter had been taking to teach me how ever since I was old enough to shoot which was around four years of age.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I saw the large wine bottle filled with blood waiting for me. A wine glass next to it. Sitting down in my chair I poured myself a glass and took a long pull from it. The taste, the smell, the texture all dancing upon my tongue in happiness. Unlike my mother I enjoyed blood and the taste of it. But I had yet to experience the real thing. Drinking deeply I rubbed my temples with my free hand. Trying to coax the head splitting ache I now had.

Since I was very little I had developed early on the promise signs of my father's powers. The ability to manipulate shadows, create familiars, change shape, teleport, telekinesis, and of course the traditional heightened senses and physical strength and speed. But the one that had always gotten to me was my telepathy. How I loathed it all, the ability of my control left much to be desired. The echoes of thoughts coursed through my mind, though I suppose I had gotten stronger now. I no longer screamed in agony during certain times of the night. But nightmares and dreams that were not mine still made me so during the day. The horridness of everything nearly drove me insane.

Downing the rest of the blood I stood and headed for my bathroom. The bathroom was fairly spacious with a bathtub that held a shower in it as well. Turning the brass knobs I watched as hot jets poured into the plug. The steam began to rise as the water level did. I poured a generous amount of bubble bath into it. It smelled of sweet roses, how lovely it was as the steam spiraled up. The scent was soothing and much welcomed. Shedding my clothes and resting my gun on the stand next to the bath I turned the knobs off. Slipping into the scolding hot water, I let the water relax my aching back. Sighing in content I closed my eyes.

Forty-five minutes went by as I slipped out of the now lukewarm water. Towel drying off and wrapping myself up in my robe. I pulled the plug and went over to my vanity sink. Brushing my teeth and drying off my hair I took a moment to study my reflection.

Staring back at me was an okay-looking girl of thirteen years. I was five foot three inches tall with flawless snowy white skin. Elbow-length black tresses fell down with a slight wave to them and was rather messy. My bangs were cut short but always seemed to fall into my eyes in a spiky feathered fashion. With a slim lithe figure that held medium full breasts and was rather curvy if I do say so myself. My dark rosy lips when parted held a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and two exceptionally long canines.

As I stared into my reflection I saw the one thing that made me different from all the others. The item of displeasure that was rimmed with long black lashes. A pair of crimson eyes, the color of sweet forbidden nectar. Such unnatural, filthy, disgusting eyes.

Vampire eyes.

How I loathed them, despite how much they were hated by me and by all others I couldn't help it. I loved the color of them, such a beautiful color that was rich and teaming with the color of life. Sighing as I turned away from the mirror, I headed out my bathroom door. I changed into a white cotton nightgown and went to my coffin.

The door automatically swung open for me as I smiled at it. I loved my coffin, I had been given it when I had been born. Or rather when I had died. For you see I was born as a normal human baby until exactly thirteen hours later I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating. My chestnut eyes closed and blood was poured into my mouth by my mother and father. Two bite marks on the hollow of my throat from where they had both bitten me. Laying me down into the coffin, the vampiric transformation occurred. And from their I grew up into the thirteen year old girl I was now. Opening my eyes to observe the world with blood red eyes.

Slipping into the black silk lining of Ares -my coffin's name which meant the Greek God of War- Closing it shut, I was engulfed in the wonderful darkness. Sleep evaded me though. I thought back to the night of blood and gore that had just befallen me. The shouts of the thoughts of voices that came to me did nothing to help either. Many of them new recruits that were having nightmares about what had just occurred. Clutching my head I closed my eyes and curled up into a tight little ball.

Concentrating as hard as I could to block out the voices I focused on one soul thing. My coffin, sighing in relief when the storm quieted. I released the pressure on my head that my hands had given it. Tucking myself into the blankets and finding a comfortable position on my pillow I sighed and did my best to forget the sight of ghouls. _Don't bother yourself with it, _I told myself. _Just another night, just another kill. _Father was right, telling myself that simple phrase over and over again did help.

_Just another night, just another kill.

* * *

__Well there you have it! Chappie number 1 down and completed! Yay! Clap-clap- clap!!! Alrighty everyone I really hope you like it. And as always please read and review because I worked very hard to write this chapter. Because a family of screaming children and annoying adults were under my window and giving me a massive headache which I still have btw. Chappie number 2 is on its way soon, possibly tonight or tomorrow. Also song lyrics, I have them before every chapter of everything I have ever written. Wanna see your own up there? Or of a band you like? I will gladly except them under one condition. NO POP OR RAP ALLOWED!!! Will except country though for some strange reason I hate the music but love the lyrics. Rock is preferred so suggestions would be nice. And I also need plot suggestions as well. So please do me a kindness and not only review but give me your wonderful suggestions as well. Thank you! I love you all! See ya!!! _


	3. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews they made me really happy! I got a question asking me what her main problem was. Well that's going to be explored in this chapter. So don't worry!!! The other chapter, kind of think of it as a description on just an average day in her life. An average day that she let's everyone see and how it still does effect her and bother her a little bit. Notice how she is not a senseless monster but holds some regret over killing her own kind because she still just has the heart of a child. Which is a very delicate and fragile thing but children are stronger than they look. And that's what was to be explored in that chapter. Now take a look at what happens to her when no one's looking…_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_P.s. I know the question your all going to be thinking. And I'll tell you right now. Its called creative license so just go with me on this. This way is much better and you'll get to see some really cute genuine fluffiness later on and plus if it wasn't like this. Then you wouldn't understand where I'm going with this. So just bear with me, I have a plan. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ My God! Will you people ever quite? I never said I owned it and I still don't. _

_**Major Disclaimer: If you are uncomfortable with certain IMPLIED "Adult Situations" then I suggest you do not read this Fic. And I do not condone this sort of behavior in any way shape or form.

* * *

**_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

- From "I Must be Dreaming" by Evanescence

Chapter 2:

**Behind Closed Doors**

The night was dark and dreary and I could feel from the bottom of my heart shooting all the way up to make a massive lump in my throat: the coming of an unwanted storm. I swallowed hard as I stood in the library looking out its massive windows. Dark rain clouds were beginning to accumulate all throughout the sky like thread. And with God being the cruel weaver I suppose he made it especially over the manor just for my benefit. The bastard.

Now don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the rain. I loved it dearly and often when I was younger. Danced under the drops falling with glee. Opening my mouth and allowing them to dance upon my tongue. But there was always one thing about a good storm that I hated.

The thunder.

Noisy, idiotic, infuriating, unpredictable, and most of all annoying weather condition in all of existence. At least in England, as a vampire I'm not that parcel to dryness or sunny but I might be just a little biased in that one. Looking up at the sky I sighed in defeat. The storm would come just as it always would, there was nothing I could do to stop that booming clap of annoyance. Thank God I didn't have a mission that weakened. I don't think I could have stood it in the least bit looking like a fool in front of the soldiers.

Putting down a copy of _Carmilla _by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, the book said to inspire _Dracula _by Bram Stoker. It was ten o'clock and I was halfway through the book but was feeling restless. Marking my page and setting it down I decided to go make a few modifications on my gun. It had been sticking a bit lately. And I also wanted to work on a project I had been doing for a while for my mother.

Hoping down from the beautiful window seat I walked to out of the library and out to the soldier's compound. To the backroom in which Walter and I had done most of our work. I liked it back there, it was comforting in an odd sort of way. And I didn't like to make Walter walk anymore than he needed to. How he managed to make the rounds he did and do the chores he did baffled me. I sometimes wondered if he was some sort of magician or something to perform the menial tasks he did. On top of which most of them included annoying interludes with my father. He did it all with a smile on his face too. Baffles me.

**XXX**

I was a couple hundred feet from the soldier's compound. I heard them training, their laughs, their calls, their jeers, and of course their thoughts. _Such simple minded creatures_, I thought shaking my head. But something was off, I could sense it in the air. Anger, frustration, and most of all…arousal? What? It made no sense, but being the child I was. I shrugged it off. Walking in through the door, making as little noise as possible. Hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I sighed as I heard the grunt speaking to me. His thoughts were frustrated. Sometimes it didn't pay to wake up at night.

"Going to the backroom." I explained in my low monotone voice. Just as I was about to walk forward I barely had time to notice the foot going underneath me. "Uf!" I let out in surprise as I fell face forward. My hands reaching out to break my fall.

The other soldiers turned to where I lay. Their were five of them total. And making no move to help me out. Not saying anything I quickly stood up an dusted myself off. Far to use to this treatment.

Just as I was about to walk forward I felt an arms shoot out and grab me. "Hunh?"

"Don't think I'll let you go that easily." He sneered. "Just what the fuck gives you the right to go prancing around here like you own the place? Hunh?" I smelled the alcohol on his breath, disgusting human.

"I-" I began but was cut off when someone else spoke.

"He's right. Just look at her, wearing a short skirt. Tempting men, the sick little bitch!" I looked around the men were nodding in agreement and I smelled the alcohol in the room and suppressed a cringe. Thoughts came flooding into my mind and I blushed.

"All you vampires are alike. Fucking sons of a bitch!"

"Leeches!"

"Sucking the life out of innocent men. I bet you enjoy doing it too. I bet you just love killing all those ghouls out their. Wishing you could go suck on some human. Well do you?" The roared in my face, I shook my head.

"N-n-n-no…I-" I was suddenly cut off as a large hand came slapping straight across my face. My eyes widened in surprise. More shock as to how much it had hurt and then I realized I had fed that night and I was much weaker and plus I was still young.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Said one of the coming up from behind me. My eyes widened in fear as my breath came in a gasp. They all looked to be advancing on me. I tried to pull from his grasp, to runaway.

"What's the matter? The almighty vampire bitch afraid or something?" Another of them sneered at me. With just being shot and having not fed I was weak and I was tired. The telepathy had taken its toll on me again, rendering me helpless.

"I agree let's teach her a lesson."

"You know I've never seen her talk? Let's see if we can get her too." Said the one from behind me. Hands snaked around my body and two large hands came upon my breasts. Eyes widening it horror I suppressed the urge to scream as to not give them the satisfaction. His hands were not gentle as they squeezed roughly and pulled. I bit my lip to keep from giving squeaks of terror. This could not be happening, no…it just couldn't!

"Fucking bitch, speak!"

I met them with silence and for that I was punished.

Slaps flew across my face as my breasts continued to be insulted. The heat rose in my face as I tried to struggle but it was futile. Taking both my arms and doubling them behind my back I cried out in pain and shock. Laughs went all around and I turned beet red from the humiliation.

"Time to teach you a lesson you piece of shit."

"Yeah, gonna have some real fun now." Pairs of hands were on my body now and a hand was clamped over my mouth. I tried to fight back but they all laughed.

"Go ahead bite down on my hand, I dare ya."

"We know you can't hurt us. We're humans, unlike you. You undead viper." They were right, if I hurt them there was a good possibility I would be locked away. Or silenced. Still struggling though I did my best against them but it was no use. Punching me in the gut and making me double over they kicked me down.

Kick after kick till we were in another backroom where excess supplies and things were stored. I heard the door shut quietly, the lock click in place. The impending doom that faced me now was frightening me to the point of trembling from head to toe. I saw them all perfectly in the darkness as a few lights were lit on low. With wide eyes I heard the fumbling of zippers.

"If you won't suck on a human. Then let's see if you'll suck on this."

No one heard me as my screams rang out through the night, for the thunder was too great.

**XXX**

I was curled up in a small ball in my coffin. I did not breathe but still felt myself hyperventilating in panic. Shaking from head to toe I tried to drive the images from my mind. The horrid, horrid images. Like a snake they wrapped around my heart and squeezed tightly. Biting me and injecting me with a poison. I felt it teeming through my system as my eyes were wide in horror. The pain, the humiliation, the images, it was all just too real.

I felt colder, more so than usual. My breath came in ragged gasps as a nervous twitch began to spring forward. How could they? Why would they? _Because you are a monster. An abomination upon this earth, that is why. _A tiny voice in my head answered back. Shaking my head no to try and argue back with myself. But it was futile, I knew I was right. I was a monster.

Curling up into a tighter ball. Wrapped up in my blankets I tried to stop the flooding of images flowing through my mind. I could practically feel the staleness of their alcohol laced breath. So repugnant it repulsed me to no end. Sill shaking I clamped my hands down on my head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I tried to scream but it came out as a barely audible whisper. I tried to convince myself it had all been a dream. A nightmare. But I knew what they were thinking that moment as twilight approached and they had taken a few hits from the bottle. The images, the thoughts, the feelings they all soared through my mind. Lacing my mind with terrifying nightmares that were infused with their own sick minds.

Curling up into a tighter ball I shrieked in agony as my head felt as though it were being exploded and re-exploded a thousand times over again. I was weak, my telepathy and the bullet wound had taken to much of a toll on me. I tried to fight back the moisture that welled up behind my eyes. Threatening to betray me at any given moment. Till finally they over flowed. Ruby-red tears streaked down my cheeks, staining my porcelain skin.

It may have all been just a sick dream. But the reality of it, the weight of it all was just too real. I knew it had been the product of their sick thoughts. It had been bad enough to be publicly humiliated by them all. Tripping me, pushing me, a couple of kicks here and there. It was all so brutal and so cruel it made me cry one to many times. But I had never fought back, I pitied them and knew them to be right. I was a monster but having done nothing to in cure their wrath I pitied them. The poor beings deserved it for their hatred of me was just to great.

The terror was to real. The feel of them touching me had been too real. The sickening feeling of being helpless was just too much. I could faintly hear the thunder booming overhead and knew no one would hear me screaming even now. Mother and father both away out of the country on a mission. No one there to hear me shriek in agony as I withered and twisted in pain. Kicking my coffin and feeling my body going into shock.

I screamed long into the night.

* * *

_Well that was the second chapter. Showing you what happens to her when no one is around to stop anything or to help her. Normally its Alucard and Seras that calm her down and get her to focus her telepathy on something else. But they were gone and no one else goes down in the dungeon. So she pretty much alone. So as you can already tell, the ridicule and slander and the abuse she receives from people is double because she's a telepath. I won't say anymore, any questions or anything you have just send me a message and I will be happy to tell you what everything symbolizes. Or you could always wait and figure it out on your own. Either way, its fine with me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _

_Just so you know I do have a plot. This really IS going somewhere. Just certain things needed to be explored before we could continue on. So I really hope you liked it. And I am sorry for it being so short, I normally write lengthy chapters. So don't worry! It will grow. Please read and review and tell me how you liked it. Thanks a lot, see ya!_


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

_Hello everyone! Welcome back, take a seat have a Coke, its all good. Everyone comfy? Alrighty then let's get this show on the road shall we. I recently got a tigger of an idea just now and thought I'd try it out. You see I thought it would be a good idea to change the point of view perspectives of my characters. Normally I wouldn't do that, nor would I even write in first person but I decided that this would be an awesome opportunity to experiment. So I hope you all don't mind, because if you do well then we might have a problem. Oh well!_

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you all gave me. And in response to all the pm's I received it was indeed a dream sequence. And there is a lot of symbolism in my work so I hope you all can keep up. Because of a lot of things mean certain this and that and whatnot. So keep up folks! And be patient, I have a plan. And it is unfurling in all its grand unfurling-ness-istity-ist, ah whatever! You get the idea. _

_We saw the opinions of the soldiers when Keira is around; along with the drunken thoughts of them when she's away. Disgusting, I know. As you can tell she is never really with her parents or with anyone for that matter and is rather alone. She is also very quiet, calm, monotone, and does her best to appear emotionless at all times. To answer someone's questions it's too control her telepathy because if she lets her guard down then what happened in the second chapter will happen. Telling us that she looses control even when she's sleeping safely in her coffin. _

_Okay so we saw an insight into her dark thoughts, we saw her emotionless façade, saw what the soldiers' thoughts were on her, and nowlet's see what happens when she completely breaks. Will she fall? Or can she be saved? But by whom…?_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__Why must we go through this every time? You know the answer so why ask?_

**_MAJOR DISCLAIMER: If you are uncomfortable with sexual situations that include implied rape then I advise against reading this FanFiction. I DO NOT CONDON THIS BEHAVIOR IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!_**

Key:

_Italics _are thoughts

- are beginning and ending of flash backs

**XXX **are time skips.

**_

* * *

_**

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(Away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(Away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

- From "Away From Me" by Evanescence

Chapter 3

**Breaking Point**

The nights dragged on. The storm continued, I could feel the thunder resonating in every fiber of my being. Reverberating off the back of my head with each clap bringing forth a new round of head pains. I felt so drained, so helpless. In agony almost daily, the thoughts of the soldiers seemed to darken as well.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye looking me over. Their thoughts were so putrid, so disgusting it made me want to gag. The thought of what they wanted to do to me was just revolting. I contemplated telling my father because I knew he would surely put a stop to it. But I knew Sir Integra would never allow the killing of her soldiers without real action being taken place. But still in the back of my mind I think he knew. After all, it wasn't just Sir Integra's dreams he listened in on.

But we had never confided in each other that little tidbit of information and I don't think we would anytime soon. But as the days went on and the agony raged a mighty war with me I felt something within me stir.

And die.

Death, such an interesting concept that no one takes the time to try to fully embrace how beautiful it is. The unknown, the next greatest adventure, I was afraid and interested in death. I was fearful for I wondered what happened to my soul, was I doomed to eternal damnation? Or was I to be saved and able to enter the Gates of the Kingdom of Heaven? What would happen to me? To a vampire? To a human? The questions reeled through my mind and I did my best to decipher them all but no answer came. They never came.

Many a time I thought about asking mom or dad what happened to you when you died. But I didn't think they knew the answer either. And they were hardly ever around anymore. Mother was being called away more and more to go on missions with the troops. The FREAK attacks had been doubling as of late. Father likewise was being called out more than usual of late. Walter was always busy helping Sir Integra with something. And Sir Integra, well if she ever had time off it was when she slept which was not much at all. I don't think I have ever seen that woman in my entire lifetime go a day without doing paperwork. \

So I just remained alone in my room with nothing but my books to take solace in. Unlike my father I didn't have a joy when I killed FREAKS and ghouls. My own missions had begun to become an increase but even then I was still alone. That was me, Keira, the girl who always seemed to be alone in the crowd. But deep down I knew they could never accept me, and never would. The world, no matter how advanced it got, would never change; which meant that the people would never change either. And now as the nights went on, I barely had any form of contact. I was isolated most of the time, hulled up in my room with a book till sometime late in the morning. For even sleep evaded me. Even in the world of dreams I was still a plague. It never ceases to amaze me how repulsed everything is by my very presence.

Though in one very small way I smiled slightly when I felt the storm beginning to subside and thought to myself. _Perhaps this week will get better…hmm, I wonder…_

**XXX**

The days droned on listlessly as my telepathy continued to get worse and worse by the minute. The slow creeping of the poison thoughts flowed through my entire body. Making me lethargic, making me want to tear my hair out, and one too many times had I brought my nails to my face, wanting to distract from the pain with another pain. My body ached but most of all the thoughts of my own invention kept seeping back into my system. Like an ever ending crashing wave.

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Because you're a filthy little monster._

_What? But I've never done anything wrong!_

_You were born._

_B-b-but..! I-_

_You are an abomination. You are unloved. Only the monsters you call your parents love you. _

_I don't want to be a monster!_

_Too late, you are a monster. You should die. Go on, end the pain. End it all. _

_I-_

_You are unneeded. Unwanted. You need to die._

_I do?_

The voice in my head nodded. _Yes._

_But…_

It had taken all my self control not to pull that trigger. Releasing the force of its will into my heart and letting the poison spread throughout me. What relief it would have been! But with a lot of convincing with myself that Hellsing at least needed me to dispose of the FREAKS. And the look on my family's face if they saw my dead body would be just too much to endure. I could never make them suffer for my loss.

Constricting like a whip of thorns around my body, tearing through my flesh and bone. That's how it felt like every time I passed the soldiers. I knew their thoughts, their goals, their dreams, their nightmares, and most of all their loathing of me and my family. But I spent more time with them, whilst my mother and father took to pairing up or going solo. I longed to go solo, but Sir Integra was insistent. If there was a problem I had to be there to dispose of it. But still the sinking feelings of darkness that forever loomed over me often became too much.

That was until Walter suggested I take a walk.

He told me that he often did so. Just by himself with a bit of spare change on him and his weapons of course. For the nightmares that plagued him at night were not to my caliber but enough to make any human go insane. So with the advice of the late sir Arthur he would take long walks in the city, letting the passing cars flow away with his horrid thoughts. The winds clearing his mind, wiping it clean away. The people keeping him alert but relaxed all the same. Sometimes he would even go sit atop buildings and just take the moment and relish it. The only alone time he had without sleep.

So with that in mind I had begun to take walks throughout the city. I had to have the permission of Sir Integra at first off course. But she had understood. So with a bit of a compromise on the grounds that I attacked no one and kept to myself; traveling only at twilight and at night. Along with the fact my father was to always have a connection with me. It was agreed upon I could go for a walk in the city on my nights off.

**XXX**

It was one of my nights off and I was going to go out for one of my many walks. I didn't even bother asking Sir Integra as I strolled out of the building and out to the city. For I had a different intention in mind. For you see it all started just hours ago when my mother and father were out on a mission together and wouldn't be back for a few days. Leaving me once again all by my lonesome.

- The moon hung dark in the sky and the stars twinkled not as I walked up from the dungeons and down to the soldier's barracks. Dressed in my usual uniform of gothic skirt and weaponry I was in especially dampened spirits. I had just learned that my mom and dad would be leaving for a mission and would not return for a couple of days. Sighing to myself I headed for the barracks to round up the men.

With my ennui expression in place, I entered the room and scanned it with my eyes for the captain. I was to give him the usual documentation of the mission.

"Hey look who it is!" called someone I turned slowly to my left and saw a man leaning against the wall with a band of his friends.

Replying with silence he continued. "Little Miss Freak! Hey Miss Freak suck and good humans lately?" He taunted, I didn't look up to even meet his gaze but just continued on my way.

"Aw…Look, I think we hurt her feelings." Another one of them jeered.

"Aw…Poor baby, does the wittle waby frweak want her mommy?" Again another grunt taunted.

Their taunts and jeers continued and I could feel myself loosing control. Their thoughts practically being bellowed.

_What a little bitch._

_Freak._

_It's disgusting._

_Why do we have to work with such a weirdo?_

_She's so weird!_

_Look at her! She's a freak!_

_Freak!_

_It's creepy how she doesn't say anything._

_She doesn't respond to anything…I bet I could make her respond._

"Hey come here!" One of them called. I merely continued in my search for the captain. Growing more fearful by the moment as I slowly lost control.

"Yeah come here you little freak!" Someone called. The fear rising alarmingly, as their intentions became more and more apparent by the minute. Shaking my head I tried my best to walk away from them when I suddenly tripped.

_NO! _I screamed mentally, this couldn't be happening. It was almost exactly like my dream it was so surreal…_no, no…please! _I mentally cried.

Due to that leg I landed face first but barely caught myself in time. But another boot shot out. Hitting my backside and making my face collide hard into the tiled floor. I felt my nose break and blood spread along the floor.

"You come when we call you, you little bitch." Said one of them as they circled around me. I didn't respond as I tried to stand up. Boot clad feet shot out at me, kicking me back down. I lay crumpled on my side as I felt a good couple of kicks slam hard into my abdomen.

"Come on freak, can't you talk?" More kicks.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" More kicks came to me. I did not cry out, nor did I answer. The only defiance my broken body could give out. I wished for my father's boldness often. I wished my parents were there but I did not cry out. No, I would not give them the satisfaction. I would be strong.

Pairs of hands were on me. Pulling me up, I did not lift my face but felt my chin being pulled up roughly.

"You won't talk bitch we'll make you talk." He sneered my way, I said nothing.

"And if we can't make you talk…" Another began.

"…Then we'll make you scream." Laughed another one. The man's eyes before me traveled down to my chest. The heat rushed to my face at the humiliation and indignation of it all.

"And don't even think of sinking your fangs into one of our necks. We know your not allowed to or you'll be killed." they sneered and I knew they were right. But that didn't mean I was going to let them.

"Why?" I managed to choke out finally. "Why are you doing this?" Laughs went all around before the head one took my chin roughly and made me face him in the eyes.

"Because you, you little ugly freak are an abomination. A monster, a piece of shit, dirt trash monster. You fucking bitch." His words tore through me like a knife.

"Come on; let's take her to the back room." My eyes grew wide as I felt a large hand being clamped around my mouth. I tried to struggle but my telepathy and my lack of blood was too much for me to handle. I knew if I hurt them it wouldn't just be me in trouble. Father and mother might also be harmed. I couldn't allow that.

Shouts of agreement went all around as I was being forced and pulled into the backroom of the soldiers barracks. No one stopped them and no one seemed to notice at all. My crimson eyes were wide and fearful as I realized no one was making a move to stop them. In fact more seemed to move to join. If my heart still beat it would have been racing a million miles an hour.

Like a sack of flour I was thrown across the room and onto the floor. Landing with a thud against the wall I cringed at the pain and tried to stand. Instead I was kicked back down as they circled around me. A hand reached out and grabbed me by my hair forcing me upwards.

"Time to teach you a little lesson bitch." I could feel my breath quicken. As I saw him smirk in satisfaction at my reaction.

"Aw come on, don't hog her all to yourself." Said another guy. I looked and saw eight men. My God, it was worse than I thought it would be.

"Well come and get her then." Said the one holding me excitedly. I tried to struggle but was rewarded with a punch in the face.

"Stop struggling!"

"No, let her struggle." Another one said in response. "The more she struggles the more we can hit her."

"Yeah, baby, make her scream." I was let go and thrown back into the wall. Landing with a thud on the ground. I watched as they began to fumble with their clothing. Stripping off the vests and the shirts. Revealing muscle ripped torsos. Feelings of pure and utter terror washed over me. _No, not like this…please God not like this, _I pleaded.

"Come here bitch." Said one of them, I shook my head and tried to crawl away from them.

Reaching out with rough hands and grabbing me by my hair I was pulled forward. Now on my hands and knees with him holding my hair.

"Unzip my pants." I tried to move away from him. Their thoughts filled with such horrid images it makes me want to vomit just to think of them. I tried to move away but someone pulled me forward.

"Now!" the one who pulled me forward roared. Tears now streamed down my eyes as my trembling hands found his pant zipper. Unzipping it and trying to get away they only laughed at me. Taunted me, their thoughts gruesome, their minds warped, and their hearts filled with so much malice it was like a dark cloud over our heads. As I shook violently with fear and hatred for the men before me as I began my work at their commands. I realized something. The storm was never over.

No, it had just begun. -

Now with a new goal in my head as I set off into the night. My thoughts were darker than ever before. It was going to happen tonight now. It had to happen tonight. It _was _going to happen tonight.

I planned to take my own life.

Mother was never around, father was never around, Walter was never around, and neither was Sir Integra. I was hated, jaded, and unloved by the soldiers. I was weak, disgustingly weak. I couldn't control my telepathy and I didn't even possess any real startlingly qualities. Sure I had my father's abilities but they still left much to be desired. I was a failure. It needed to happen, it had to happen now.

But I didn't want it to be at that manor. No, not in the place I had been cast aside so many times. Spent so many nights in agony, alone at night. And now the place where I had just been violated in every way possible. I was unneeded and would be unmissed I was so sure of it.

It would be in a place that had given me the only source of comfort. The place I had often visited among the streets of London. Atop of a rather tall building where I would look out at the sparkling city of lights before me. Their beams of artificial light sticking out like a jewel in a beautiful jewelry box. The sight that had always made me feel more comforted and now the last sight I would ever see. Yes, it would happen tonight…I'm sure of it.

Tears streaked down my face as I set for my task ahead.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Well that's chapter 3, sorry if it was a bit like chapter 2. Didn't really mean it to come out that way. I was planning on making it into a much longer chapter. Probably about twenty pages. But I have to go to bed early so I decided to end it with a cliff hanger. __Looks like the soldiers finally went through with their dreams. The bastards. Notice how I kept mentioning a storm? Hmm…interesting…very interesting…Wonder what that's all about? Hmm…IDK my BFF E? Hehe. It seems that Keira has finally broken. She's hung on this long and mind you, leave out the rape, and that's the normal routine for her. And it happens a LOT. Again, really sorry for making them so similar. But I just wanted to demonstrate how much one person can take before they reach their breaking point. Now the question remains is…_

_Will she go through with it? Will she fall? Or will she be saved? Who will it be to put back all the pieces of her broken mind and body and soul? Her mother? Her father? And what's all this talk about a storm? I wonder what that "sun…" means…hmm…well only one way to find out…_

_Till then! See ya! Thanks for reading, please review! Thank you!!!_

_A/N: I have changed these lyrics so much becaus I finally found the ones I liked. Sorry for the confusion! The others were Missing by Evanescence and Much Like Falling by Flyleaf incase your wondering._


	5. Chapter 4: Shattered Glass

_Hello everyone! I'll cut to the chase. We last left Keira in her dark thoughts. Her telepathy had gotten worse. And she was beginning to reach her breaking point. We then watched as she was violated rather cruelly. Let's not get into too much detail, I would have written it out. But then I thought well, this site might kick me off for it. So I decided just to leave it to your imaginations. You sick perverts!!! Stop thinking about it!!! (Lol, sorry temporary insanity moment.) We thought the storm had subsided, but nay it had only just begun. And now let's see if we can answer those questions of ours…_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_P.s. Scary how accurate my lyrics are, aren't they? evil laugh_

_**Disclaimer: **__So there is such a thing as a stupid question…ooooooooh…_T.T

* * *

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's falling from grace.

She's all over the place!

Yeah!!! (Yeah)

- From "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 4:

**Shattered Glass**

The wind rushed by me in a swirling chaotic mess of surprisingly relief. I assumed it to be cold but being what I was I felt nothing. But the chill in my bones, the shaking of my hands, and the sinking feelings of despair were all of my own invention. I looked out among the crowded streets of the urban London nightlife.

The lights sparkled like glittering jewels in a jewelry box. It was a beautiful sigh as I watched from atop of the tall building. The laughs, the smiles, and the happy families and couples. It was so beautiful it made me want to cry. In fact at that very moment tears streaked down my face. Staining my snowy white skin.

I was so alone, so very, _very _alone. Mother and father were never around to lay awake with me in my screaming nights of agony. Sometimes I even wondered if they even loved me. Walter or Sir Integra, they were human, though understanding and nice people. They were human none the less, they would never be able to understand. And as for other solaces of companionship. That was laughable.

Bringing my knees up to my chest I sobbed into my knees and let myself loose control. I was so tired of the façade, so tired of pretending to be in control when I wasn't, and so goddamn tired of everything and everyone! I hated the soldiers that did this to me. I hated Sir Integra and Walter for being human and not understanding. I hated my parents for never being around to comfort me. But most of all I hated myself.

I was a monster. A disgusting being of putrid filth. I didn't breath, my heart didn't beat, and I didn't eat food. I drank the blood of humans, I reveled in the intoxicating smell of freshly shed blood. Just like how one revels in freshly cut flowers. I may have been knowledgeable and skillful on the battlefield but I was weak in body and in mind. I couldn't even control my telepathy. I was such a failure, such a disgrace. It would be better if I just killed myself. To end it all.

I suppose that's why I was out here tonight. I had it all figured out. Yes, I would end my miserable existence. I wouldn't make anyone suffer anymore because of me. I wouldn't be a burden anymore. Wiping the tears away with the back of my hand I sniffed and took a look out at the beautiful city before me. Looking up into the sky I frowned. It seemed the stars didn't smile down upon me anymore for the sky was frightfully dark. The storm clouds had taken over once again. I could feel the rain coming on and grimaced as I saw the absence of the moon as well. It seems even she had deserted me. Perhaps I really am meant to be alone.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my head of all the bad thoughts. No more would I have to suffer. No more would I be forced into that cruel submission ever again. No, not this time. I wouldn't hold back, I wouldn't stop like I did with all my other thoughts and attempts. I had it all figured out to. I almost laughed at myself, who knew you could ever meet a suicidal vampire?

Shaking my head I thought back to my plan. I would position myself so I would fall with the impact of the shot that would hit through my head. I'd use my own gun that was filled with deadly silver blessed bullets. And when I'd fall my body would look like any other suicidal person's. Hellsing would find me and it would all be covered up. Everyone wins, everyone's happy. God how I loathe myself.

But before I could take the shot. I looked out at the city once more. I didn't want to be too hasty, or perhaps I was just a coward. But either way I didn't want to die too quickly. Looking out I positioned myself a top of the edge. Standing up and looking out. Such a beautiful city, such a beautiful country, such a beautiful life all those people must live. Full of life and love, full of people who needed them and wanted them and vice versa. Such a wonderful feeling it would have been. I remained like that for sometime, just standing and thinking…

It was like I my body was made of broken glass. Hammered away with many harsh words, spoke and unspoken. Deeds that were flung at me. Sins that wouldn't wash away. I was unclean, I was filthy, dirty, and putrid. Everyone hated me, I was so unloved and I knew it from their thoughts. And I knew they had won. They had all gotten there wish, I was nothing more than a pile of shattered glass. And the pieces of my broken mind would fall from this building to be swept away by the wind.

Speak of the wind it rippled past me once more. I closed my eyes and I breathed in deeply. In truth I did not want to die. No, this is not what I wanted at all. But if it ended the pain, the suffering then I would pull that trigger. And I would fall.

Oh how I wanted so much more! Like the storm brewing since the day of my birth with large booms of thunder my life was a wreck. My mind was so messed up it even amazed me. Shaking from head to toe I thought about what I was too do, still even now I was sickened with myself. I was unclean, I was tainted. I shuddered thinking of how _they _had stripped me of my dignity just mere hours ago. The feel of their hands, the hotness of their stale breath, the ugly weight and touch of it all made me want to vomit.

I shook my head, no there was no use going back on the past now. But still, I wanted so much more. A loving home with everyone smiling. Kind people, kind thoughts, kind hearts. To be loved and to love. A place where we could go to just laugh, have fun, play. But to also cry, to throw tantrums of anger, to just completely loose control, and be held. To be forgiven for all our sins. Where it was so warm and so wonderful no one would ever want to leave. A loving family that was all I ever wanted. A place to be loved and to love.

That and nothing more.

No! I would _not _think about _that! _I couldn't feel this anguish anymore. The bitter pain that tore through me like a blessed knife. The serpent of ugly desire that constricted around my body and made me suffocate. I needed to do it now before it was too late. Before I changed my mind. I was in chaos in that moment. Shaking violently as I looked down at the supremely long drop before me. Yes, this had to happen. I knew it so well I could practically feel the blood slipping from me now. Now was not the time to chicken out. Now was the time to fall. Yes, I had to fall, and fall I will.

I was just about to un-holster the weapon of my demise when the wind rush past me once more. With my usual unnecessary deep breath I smelled something. My mouth watered at the smell. Such a rich intoxicatingly delicious smell. It was rich and full of teaming life. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as I inhaled deeply. What was this new scent? It was certainly odd for the feelings that it sent through me. I wanted to smell it more, to see what was giving it off so that I might revel in it. Forgetting my act for the moment I felt a presence draw closer to me. Surprisingly me at the sound for not a word escaped from it besides the apprehension that rang clear as a bell.

"Hey? What do you think your doing up there?" My eyes snapped open and my lips parted in surprise. That voice, it was like the sound of a thousand angels. A choir of beauty that fell upon my ears. It was slightly deep and young, the voice of a young man just beginning to mature. But had the wisdom of those many a year past him.

I was shocked though if nothing else. I had felt his presence and it was not his smell that made me shocked either. It was the amount of silence he brought off. The lack of unspoken words that should have been flooding into my mind at that moment. But the wind rippled by me once more and brought me out of my thoughts_. Damn him! I had a task ahead of me. How dare he interrupt me? _I thought vehemently.

"What do you want?" I finally managed to say. My voice low and sounding a little annoyed. I didn't bother to turn around and face him for fear that I might start drooling over the intoxicating smell of his mere presence.

"Out for a smoke. You?" I heard him quip. "You should get down from there. It's not safe." He added seriously. I couldn't help it, I laughed. The bitter tone sang through my teeth for a few brief moments before I stopped. This building, this fall was the least of my worries.

"This height is the least of my worries." I replied still not turning around. I felt him edge a bit closer to me.

"Is that why you're up here then? Worried are you?"

"Call it how you like." I replied before continuing. "And when your done leave me to my troubles. And go smoke somewhere else, I'd like to me alone." I felt him moving closer and knew he was just a few feet behind me now.

"Sorry but I just can't do that." I froze in shock. My eyes widening as I heard his voice. Why couldn't he? Didn't he understand? This had to happen, I needed to die. I needed to fall. The storm would only pass once I ended it all. And I would be happy, never again would I be troubled by the thunder. I would be free.

"And why is that?" I asked turning now for the first time to face him.

I nearly gasped in shock.

There he stood, a teenage boy in ragged clothes. But he had to be the most beautiful, handsome young man I had ever seen. He looked to be around fourteen, perhaps fifteen. But had matured much over a small span of time. His skin was milky white but looked as if it spent much time in happy sun filled days. He was tall, much taller than I was. I pinned him around five feet eleven inches. His face, my god it was beautiful! The face of an angel, but was masculine and rugged in a sense. But it was smudged with dirt I could see. And his eyes…such beautiful, soft brown eyes. Eyes I could have lost myself in all day long. And his hair! Oh how those tousled curly locks were sweet to look upon. They fell into his eyes slightly and in a perfect disarray and very shaggy.

With a grin on his face he said in what was probably in the utmost sincerity I had ever heard in my life. The words dripped with the sweetness of clear meaning in them, mixed with the perfect blend of wittiness.

"As a gentleman I can't just leave a lady in distress, now can I?" He continued to smile up at me for the ledge made me taller than he was. He grinned as he held out his hand to me. "So come on, how about if I help you down and we can talk about it?" I looked down from his wonderful gaze to that outstretched hand. Bewilderment and shock crossed my face. Just what was he doing? I didn't know, I didn't know anything in that moment as I stared down at that hand. Such trust, such certainty it made me wonder. Millions of questions raced through my mind as I continued to stare at that hand.

I never remembered having a beating heart. But it was sure as hell soaring as he grinned at me. And then as if his smile was like a match striking an unknown candle inside. Relighting the flames of hope within in me. I wondered.

_Just who is he to say something like that…? _

_Why would he want to save a monster like me…?_

_If I fell…_

…_Would you catch me?_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Wow! Intense! The plot thickens! Twisting and turning to make you wonder what will happen next! I really hope you all like this. And as to_ _silverXphoenix, well here's your bit of sunshine! Hehe. Sorry this is so short, I don't know what's with me lately and short chapters. I usually make lengthy stories, sometimes my chapters (real books talking now) go up to at least thirty to fifty pages each. So really sorry about the shortness of it all but truthfully I think its perfect as is unless you all want to give me some suggestions as how I can improve it? Please review!!! Reviews make me really happy! _

_Now let's ask ourselves…"Has the storm really begun to pass?" _


	6. Chapter 5: Picking up the Pieces

_Hi guys! Let's get going, shall we? Keira has been faced with taunts, cruelty, violation, indignation, shame, self-hatred, and many other horrors. But what's this boy doing holding out his hand to her? Just who is he? I don't know, I'm just the author. Read and find out and then tell me what you thought by pressing the little "go" button and reviewing. _

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__You like to make me cry don't you? Is that why you keep asking this stupid question over and over again? You hate me, is that it? I don't own Hellsing! Is that what you want to hear?!!!

* * *

_

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_But with you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah - yeah_

- From "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 5:

**Picking up the Pieces**

"So how 'bout it?" His voice rang clear and true and as I looked directly into those perfect eyes. I couldn't help it, I hesitated. I had been hurt to much not too.

"Why?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side slightly, such a cute blank expression on his face.

"Why what?" He asked still holding his hand out.

"Why would you go to such lengths to help me?" and he shrugged and gave a palm's up gesture.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe its 'cause your literally looking standing on the ledge looking over because you have some problems. And like I said, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a pretty girl in need?" Did he just say what I thought he just said? _Pretty girl? Pretty girl? Was he talking about me?! _No, surely not. I was not pretty, not in the least sense. I was a monster, a vampire. I was most certainly not pretty.

"You don't even know my name." I said my voice low and incredulous. "You don't even know what I am." He surveyed a moment before he spoke, his voice much more serious and wiser than before.

"Well then how about I get to know you?"

"What?" I blurted out. Wait a minute, just…what? What was going on? Who was he? I stared as he nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, why the hell not? Let's get to know each other."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. "Uh, I…um, you…" I watched as he chuckled at my reaction. As he chuckled I realized something, he couldn't see my eyes. It was too dark for him. That's why. Oh my God! No! I can't drag an innocent human done with me. Turning away from him I went over to the other side.

"You'll be much better off if you didn't associate with me. Now go." I said my voice firm and true. He let his hand drop and his grin fade, expecting him to turn away and leave at once I was shocked to hear his feet shuffle towards me.

"No, I don't think I will. I rather like the view up here you know."

"Well good for you. Now leave me alone." I was stunned once more that despite my icy tone he hoped up a good couple of feet away from me. But close enough to grab me if need be.

"Hmm, maybe later." He said and I stared at him.

"Your being stubborn."

"And your not?" he asked me and I glared his face just hardened but I felt his initial shock.

"Why wont you leave me alone?"

"Told you a gentleman doesn't leave a lady in distress." He said as he took from his pocket a battered pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"Do whatever you want." Nodding in agreement he took out an equally battered lighter and lit one up. Taking a long drag a silence lapsed between us as he surveyed me.

"Why do you stare at me?" I demanded after a few minutes.

"Because I think your eyes are pretty." If it hadn't been for my balance skills I would have fallen over right then and there.

"What?!" I demanded rounding on him. My eyes filled with shock. My eyes? Pretty? In the same sentence? Was that even possible? That was it, he was definitely abnormal. Or at least insane.

He nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Yes, very beautiful actually. I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries." He added politely. I stared and shook my head.

"You don't know what your saying."

"Sure I do, I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Your eyes are pretty."

"And your insane." He grinned wickedly.

"Never said I wasn't." Another silence lapsed between us and I watched him from the corner of my eye. He peered over the side of the ledge and made a face like he was understanding something. Turning back to me he breathed deeply and said.

"That's a pretty long drop."

"Yes it is."

"Want to talk about it?" I continued to stare dumbfounded.

"Talk…about…it?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, why not? Your were going to jump weren't you? So obliviously there's some problem so might as well get it off your chest and let me help you already."

"I wasn't going to jump." He raised an eyebrow. "I _am _going to jump. _Because _I have problems."

"Like what?"

"Look you." I said peering down at him. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. _Leave._"

"Nuh uh." He said cheeringly, I wanted to scream. And then he added seriously. "Why do you hurt?" The question baffled me. Why did I hurt? Instead of what's wrong, or why are you suicidal. The way he phrased it was just so different. It was weird.

"I…" I didn't know how to answer. I wanted to suddenly pour out my entire soul to this poor boy. To have him smile at me and to tell me it would be alright. But I was still insecure, I didn't trust, and he was just a stranger after all.

I sank down onto my backside. Drawing my knees up to my chest.

"You…you don't…you don't understand, its…complicated." I said and he nodded. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I've caused enough trouble as there is." I tried to control the flow of tears that had begun to sprung forth. But the shaking was inevitable.

"Its okay, I wont tell. I promise." I looked over at him, he seemed genuine.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Red." I was shocked once more, he said it as if it were nothing. "And very pretty." He added with a grin I stared once more.

"If you know what color they are then why do you say that?"

"Because its an interesting find. Is that why your up here? Because of your eyes? Because if it is then you're a very silly person." I lost it.

"Don't you understand? Don't you see?! Red eyes? Who has red eyes? Its unnatural, its disgusting. _I'm _disgusting." He shook his head.

"No your not."

"Who would you know? You've known me five minutes and already your contradicting me." He shrugged.

"You don't seem like a bad person to me. Just a little lost and probably lonely." I couldn't believe him. He was so sure of himself. The bastard.

"And how would you know?"

"Because you want to kill yourself because you think its doing the right thing. To rid the world of your existence to help others. Because you feel it's the only useful thing you can do." His words struck home, I was speechless. How could he know me so well in such a short amount of time? Why? Who was he? What was he?

"How…?" He looked out sadly at the city before him.

"Because I'm like that too." He responded taking a drag off his cigarette. "I almost jumped myself."

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was a little over a year ago. This same building actually."

"Why?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. He turned to me and smiled and said.

"If I tell you, will you tell me your reasons?" I hesitated. He wouldn't understand, he was human after all. How could he? But something inside me made me speak anyways.

"Okay." I breathed he nodded and grinned.

"Good." Looking out at the city he began. "You see, I grew up in an orphanage. My parents left me there when I was little and the nurses looked after me. I was always a bit on the runty side as a kid. I got made fun of a lot because I was kind of short, shorter than you are in fact. And I couldn't really hold my own in a fight. I was always picked on, singled out. Well I did my best to get through it all. I learned how to fight. You pick things up living on the streets. And with a bit of luck and lots of praying I had a growth spurt so I'm fairly tall now. The teasing stopped a bit and I learned to relax."

"So why would that make you suicidal?"

"Well you see. In an orphanage you have till your thirteen to get adopted. And well it's a bit of a let down when you're little and no one wants you. Your alone, your cold, your hungry, and you have nothing to live for. So I ran away when I was ten. Lived on the streets, got kicked down a bunch of times. I couldn't get work, I couldn't do anything but wonder the streets. Till finally I found a factory I could work in.

But it wasn't enough, I had been working and getting pushed around till I was thirteen. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had no one to talk to, no one to take care of me, no one to take care of. Nothing, I was…empty. Lonely, I hated myself. I wondered what I did wrong. Why they didn't want me. Did I do something bad? Did I say something wrong? Why didn't they love me? Was I that repulsive? Well one day when I was up here I wondered what it would be like just to jump. End my pain."

"What stopped you?" I asked my interest now growing exponentially.

"My future."

"Your future?"

"Yes." He said nodding. "I thought of all the ways I wanted to grow up. How I wanted a family. To find a nice girl and raise good kids. To lead a respectable life, to be a respectable man. To earn my living and to live a good life. Simply goals I know, but just the thought of a family alone. Or at least someone to be with was enough to make me step back and rethink everything. Funny, how life works?" I said nothing but merely nodded. We continued to watch the city for sometime before I spoke.

"Are you still lonely?" He turned and looked at me square in the eye and nodded, smiling sadly.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do."

"So I guess you can understand that I understand what your feeling now. Can't you? That's why I want to help you. That and you have pretty eyes." He added teasingly with a slightly chuckle. I rolled my "pretty" eyes.

"Fool."

"Pretty."

"Idiot."

"Cute."

"Stubborn jackass."

"Denial."

"Stop that!"

"Beautiful." I rounded on him, a full on glare on my face as he continued to smile at me.

"Shut…up." I said slowly and he grinned even wider.

"Don't hide from the truth love." I was flabbergasted. He was such a weird human.

"And I believe you owe me an explanation now." I looked at him in question when I remembered our agreement. I did owe him one.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"No."

"You promised."

"I did no such thing."

"Liar."

"Ugh! Why do you want to know so much?" I demanded angrily. "The point is I want to kill myself! I am going to kill myself! I hate myself and everything about my miserable existence! Is that good enough for you? You who wouldn't understand, you who is just a normal, pathetic human. You could never understand!" I was yelling by now and watched as he sat there with a calm as could be voice so I continued.

"I am hated by everyone! No one understands, no ones there. I am a weak minded fool, a broken mind. So don't try and save me! I'm dirty, unclean…" I trailed off now in sobs. "Filthy, disgusting, putrid…I can't live. If I live I'll only suffer and those around me. I need to die. Don't you get it?" I broke down suddenly.

In a fit of sobs, tears rolling down my cheeks. I cried out as I let the pain and weight of everything sink in. He looked on at me and I couldn't stand it. That look! I didn't want that look. So I turned away from him, a complete stranger seeing me like this was humiliation enough. I felt a large warm weight on my thin shoulder. I looked up and saw he had moved close to me. Resting his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and made a move to pull away but he held me in place.

"Its okay to feel that way you know. I feel it too, we all feel it at one point in there lives. But that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself over it." He said to me seriously, looking into my eyes.

"I'm a monster, I need to die." I replied matter-of-factly. My anger now rising, not at him. But at everything else. "A horrible, disgusting abomination! A monster!"

His eyes widened in shock as I bared my fangs at him but to my surprise he made no move to pull back.

"Nice teeth." He quipped I roared in frustration.

"Are you insane?! Or just stupid?! Put two and two together already! Red eyes, sharp teeth! What do you think I am?" And he reached out and with his free hand brushed away my tears. Bringing the crimson fluid up to his eyes.

"Blood." He stated simply now smelling it. "And for the record, I may not be the smartest guy in the world but you could be a little nicer about It." he said mockingly hurt.

"I…"

"Who are you?" Another shocker. He didn't say _what are you? _No, he asked _who _I was.

"A vampire." I blurted out before I could stop myself. He nodded but his hand didn't move from my shoulder. He seemed to be considering it for a moment. Five minutes went past before he looked into my eyes again, his grin back in place.

"Alrighty then, I think I'm alright now. Sorry about that."

"Alright? Alright? What in all the seven hells is the matter with you?!" I raged. "I tell you I'm a vampire that I'm going to kill myself. And you take it as calm as could be. Shouldn't you be running? Screaming in the opposite direction?"

"Your in control of yourself aren't you?" he asked letting his hand drop to his side wisely.

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem. If you won't drink my blood then its alright. If you won't kill me then I'll be okay. I don't care, honestly. It doesn't matter what you are to me."

I felt like I couldn't breath. His words, they rang so clear and so true. There was no trace of deceit, no trace of malice. Just pure and utter sincerity and kindness. Kindness, now that was a foreign concept to me. I stared into his eyes. My thoughts, my body was frantic. I didn't know what to do. I just stare, mouth agape in confusion.

"But…how can you…just…" I searched for the words and I saw him shrug.

"I dunno, when you've been alone as long as I have you just stop caring. You don't meet someone new everyday so you use every opportunity you can to make a new friend."

_Friend…?_

"So you're a vampire, big deal. Your under a curse or something, well I got news for you. The whole world's under a curse. But better make the most of it while we can. Because we can't change the world and it can't change us so we might as well just all get along. So come on, tell me. What's wrong? How can I help you?" I searched his face, his eyes, nothing but sincerity. It was so surreal and…beautiful at the same time.

Without realizing what I was doing or why I suddenly was in his arms. I heard him give a small cry of surprise as my arms wrapped around his broad and muscular torso. My body burrowing deep into his chest. His warmth spreading throughout me. He felt so solid, so warm, so there and so utterly perfect. He smelled wonderful too. Gradually he wrapped his arms around me and let me weep my fill.

"I…I don't want to d-d-d-die!" I cried and sobbed harder into him. "I don't want to be alone! I…I di-didn't mean for this to happen! I…I…" My cries were almost fitful but muffled by his chest. He pulled me into his lap and I was surprised at how perfect I fit him. He was broad and muscular compared to my petite form.

He rubbed my back and laid his head atop my head. Occasionally stroking my hair and making me quiet down.

"Shh…shh…its alright now. Its going to be okay. I promise. Just let it out, let it all out."

I didn't understand it at all. Him, he was holding me. Rocking me back and forth whispering words of comfort to me. I didn't even know his name, I had been rude to him, and now was staining his ragged once-white shirt red with my tears. He knew what I was, but despite everything. All my warnings he didn't care, he honestly didn't care. His feelings and thoughts were genuine.

It all felt so right. So wonderful, for the first time in my life I felt safe. I was so focused on him I heard nothing of the thoughts of others. The voices seem to fade away whilst in his arms. It was so wonderful, the warmth, the smell, the touch, and his smile. And his eyes! Kind eyes, a kind heart. A kind face, a loving touch, and a protective hold around me. I never wanted him to let go.

"I…didn't want this to happen…I didn't want them to…I…I don't want to be a m-m-monster!" I cried out to him, clinging to him even more.

"Your not a monster."

"Yes I am!"

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're a monster. It wasn't your choice to be bitten was it?"

"I wasn't bitten. I was born this way, the first of my kind to be. We don't know how but its true. I'm an abomination."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Do you know your parents?"

"I do."

"Do they love each other?"

"Yes."

"Do they love you?"

"Yes, I think so. I don't know." I replied weakly wondering where this was going.

"Well then there you have it. You are loved and you were conceived out of love. Not hatred, not anything but love. You are not an abomination, so don't you think on it for one second." He said sternly and I pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

This had been what I had been searching for. Atop this roof top this complete and total stranger had just given me the one thing I had always wanted.

Acceptance.

It was so pure and so genuine I wanted him to say it over and over again. Even if he somehow was lying to me I didn't care. I just had to hear him say it again, over and over again till the end of time. And it had to be from _him. _I felt safe, I felt warm, and I felt like there might have been just a flicker of hope left for me yet. But I wondered if I could even dare to hope. I was so broken.

"But…"

"No buts." He said to me smiling and pushing a lock of my hair away from my face. Wiping away my tears gently. "You are not an abomination and you are not a monster."

"How do you know?"

"Because monsters don't cry. I've known monsters in my lifetime. And you love are most certainly not one." I didn't know what to say. Or what to do as he smiled down upon me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why go to such lengths for someone you know not even there name?" he shrugged.

"Because its not everyday I get to meet a pretty girl." And he gently extracted me from his lap. Setting me down upon the ledge and hoping down. Looking at me with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to me a second time around.

"So how about it? Why don't you let me help you off this ledge and help you?" I didn't know what to say or do.

"I…uh…um, I don't know…"

"Come on, its not everyday I get to make a new friend." He said smiling warmly at me. "I promise, I'm not like the others. I don't think you're a monster."

"I…" I didn't know what it was but something inside me began to stir. And I looked up overhead. The rain clouds seemed to be parting and then I realized something. The storm had not passed, it might never pass. But as long as I could have one solace with me. I would be alright.

"So is that a yes?" Looking deep into his eyes, my mind probed his. I saw no lying or disdain. Just honest sincerity.

"Yes." I breathed. he grinned once more and held out his hand a second time to me.

"Good, then let's start over shall we?" I nodded once more as I stared at his hand. It was large and inviting just like his smile. Hesitantly I reached out with my much more smaller and delicate hand. Placing it into his deliciously warm hand.

"My name is Jack Meadows, its nice to meet you." He said smiling warmly at me, I don't think I've ever felt these sensations before. The warmth that spread throughout me. The feelings of flying as he smiled at me, and many other things. A sense of security I had never known washed over me as I stared into his light brown eyes. And for the first time in many years.

I smiled.

He grinned back at me as he shook my hand. And with one fluid motion his large hands pulled me from my hips down. My hands on his shoulders as he lifted me down. We held each other like that, a very obvious difference in our height as he smiled down at me. I smiled back, a full on smile for the first time in my life.

"Its nice to meet you to. My name is Keira Tepes." I replied and he smiled.

"Keira, I like it." I continued to smile as his hands left my hips instead he slipped one hand into mine. "So Keira, you said your lonely?"

"Yes." I replied bitterly.

"Well seeing as I am too. How about this?" I looked up into his face, he was grinning. "If I'm lonely and your lonely I think its only logical that we get to know each other. Become friends."

_Friends…_I didn't know what that was but he continued.

"So what do you say? Want to be outcasts together?" And it was as if the rain clouds broke apart with his words. Piercing through like rays of beautiful sunlight. Light I had never seen in my life before. Wonderful words, they dripped with kindness. I was so surprised. Someone wanted me, I was needed. He asked of his own freewill. He wanted to be together. I couldn't believe my ears. Without a moment's hesitation I said the one word that would make the candle of hope within me flare with a new inferno.

"Yes."

"Good, now we don't have to be so lonely anymore. I'm happy."

"Me too…I guess, I don't know. I…I've never really had any friends before." He nodded in understanding.

"Me either." I looked up at him, he was smiling warmly still. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we began to walk.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I thought I was going to die tonight."

"Good point." And he stopped and was thoughtful for a moment before his eyes wandered down to his shirt. "Hmm, that's going to be a problem."

"I'm sorry." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it." and then he suddenly looked like he had an idea. Turning to me with a grin he said. "Come on! Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving. I know a place."

"Um, one problem."

"What?" He asked completely bewildered.

"I don't eat human food."

"Then you'll just have to watch in envy as I eat my soup." He joked and I gave a small smile. "I don't know if they serve blood, I could ask if you like." I rolled my eyes.

"No, never mind. I'm not hungry. Let's just go."

"Okay then." And he gave my hand a squeeze as we set off _together. _"Let's go _together._"

"Together." I replied as we set off for his café. Talking, laughing, and joking. And for the first time in my life I can safely say that I wasn't unhappy. I was happy in a sense I suppose. The feelings were so strange and I was hesitant. Not knowing how to react. But he held my hand and he smiled warmly. And I realized something as we set through the streets of London together. I wasn't alone anymore. And I had a strange suspicion I wouldn't be alone for a very long time.

Whether good ill would come of this new venture. Not even God knew, but at the moment as I looked into his smiling face I could honestly say.

I didn't care.

**To be continued...

* * *

**_Well that's the end of chapter 5! Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far in such a short amount of time. I really hope you all liked this chapter. Notice how her narrating was a bit more jumbled, a bit more frantic, and not very sophisticated and starting to sound just a bit more on the normal side? My God, are we seeing a change in our young vampiress? No, it couldn't be. Now tell me what you think of this chapter please! And what you think of Jack, make a good pair don't they? And for all those who are wondering no I am not copying Jack from _Titanic. _Jack is inspired by a couple of my guy friends and how their always there for me. Along with my best-friend Izzy(E) a.k.a. my nee-chan though not biologically. Please review! It makes me really happy and all warm and fuzzy all over. And I will be updating soon, maybe even tonight! So review and stick around!!!_


	7. Chapter 6: O'Malley's

_Wow! I updated so much, its remarkable. Alrighty then, here we go. It looks like Keira's beginning to change or is she going to stay the same? Is the storm passing? Or is it just some ruse that will hurt the poor girl even more? And don't you all just love Jack? I know I do! That's why I created him! Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. The lyrics for the other chapter were from Jack's point of view. These lyrics are from Keira's point of view. Aren't they so perfect? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hellsing only my narrator. There! Happy? mumbles incoherent swear words _

_Key:_

_Italics are thoughts_

**XXX **_are time skips_

_- are flashbacks_

_Also the name atop the chapter will now indicate whose point of view its off. I'm now going to be experimenting so enjoy!.

* * *

_

_What's all this talk of a notion?_

_I'd rather drink from the ocean_

_What did you mean when you said no?_

_I only want what is best for you_

_But I won't ever let you drown_

_No I won't ever let you down_

'_Cause I am my enemy_

_The water's up to the knee_

_I never wanted nothin' from you_

_Yes I do, yes I do_

_My engine's runnin' on dry_

_My head's so fucked up inside_

_Shut up_

_I know_

_I said so_

_There is no way to recover_

_You told me there is no other_

_The surface is getting hotter_

_I'll shove your head under water_

_But I won't ever let you drown_

_No I won't ever let you down_

- From "Water" by Breaking Benjamin

_Jack Meadows_

Chapter 6

**O'Malley's **

We continued to walk together, hand in hand. I was so surprised at how cool she was too the touch. But I suppose it comes with being a vampire. Wow, a vampire. I never thought something like that would ever exist. She still hasn't told me why she's suicidal but, I think with time we can get to know each other. I really do want to help her.

"So where are we going?" she asked me as we walked down the streets of London. The night air was chilly but refreshing.

"To a little pub I know. Its an alright place, I'm friends with the owner sort of." She said nothing but merely nodded. I looked down at her, she was looking at the ground with a pensive expression on her face. God, how beautiful she is!

Her snowy white skin is so flawless and so soft I just want to stroke it but I fear my own hands would be too rough. When I had held her she had felt so fragile, so small. The need to protect was just too great in me as I now held her smooth and delicate hand. Hands, that's always a good place to start to size someone up. My hands were rough and large, and hand a couple of scars on them from roughing it on the streets and in the sweat shops. But her hands were so small, so delicate, and she looked so skinny too. Like she couldn't even lift twenty pounds.

And then there was her beautiful thin face. The cheeks bones were high and her jaw held an aristocratic look to it. Definitely the face of a nobleman's daughter. Perhaps she was? The daughter of some great lord, but she was a vampire. So what did that make her? What was her station in life? I surveyed the remarkable paleness of it, her lips like a drop of blood on a clear sheet of snow. Though I wish she had believed me when I said her eyes were pretty. They really are, such vividness, such beauty, and such intelligence was becoming upon her.

We walked in silence, I joked a couple of times and I knew she was making an effort to try and smile. To keep me around in some way. But she didn't make too much of an effort to keep the conversation going. In truth, I don't think she knew how to. So the silences that lapsed between us brought forth a whole new wave of questions for me.

Just who was she? A vampire who didn't look much older than I was. But were the legends true about them? What was she like? What was her family like? Why was she even suicidal? Why would she want to close those beautiful eyes of her's forever? And then I thought about her actually being a vampire. I had been honest with her when I said I didn't care. I was shocked and afraid when she told me, but who in their right mind wouldn't be? But after sometime I thought about it because I was looking at the blood she had cried. It was red, just like mine. We both bled red, we're both lonely, and since were both so alike. Why care if she was another species? I sure didn't.

We turned the corner and I was about to lead her down and alley way when she stopped.

"Keira?" I asked turning around realizing she had let go of my hand. She stood there, tensed as though ready to attack.

"I thought you said we were going to a pub?" there was something about her voice. I couldn't quite place it, but I did not like the sound of it.

"Yeah, this is the back entrance. I need to change my shirt for obvious reasons." I quipped but she said nothing, her ruby eyes were hardened now. "Look its alright. O'Malley's a good guy, so there's nothing to worry about. I promise." And I meant every word of it. I knew she was too fragile at the moment to trust but she could trust me. I don't know why I did it. But I silently vowed to protect her at all costs.

"Okay." She whispered as she stepped forward to me, not uttering a sound as her boots touched the ground dainty like. She bit her lip and hesitated for a second as she placed her tiny hand in mine. I smiled warmly at her and she gave a weak one back. Yes, I wouldn't let anyone harm her.

"Let's go." I said pulling her forward. Rapping on the door smartly with my knuckles

"Oi! You old codger! Open up!" I yelled jokingly to the door. I felt Keira stare at me questioningly. There was some movement inside and the door swung open to reveal an middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and an eye patch. He surveyed us before folding his arms and glaring out at me.

"Ol' codger? Just who're you talking to me li' th'at?" He said still glaring.

"I'm the kid who helps your sorry ass day to day lifting barrels from the back room you old toad. Now let us in."

"Kids today, got no respect." He said laughing slightly before his attention turned to my shirt. "Oi you get into a fight?"

"Nah, couple kids gone and thrown some tomatoes at me." He wasn't listening to me as his eye fixed on Keira. I instinctively moved closer to her.

"Aye, whose the lass?"

"This is Keira, she's a friend of mine. So how 'bout it old man? Let us in?"

"For a lady o' course." He said stepping aside and I led Keira inside the rusty old room of the pub.

"Keira this is Riley O'Malley, old man this is Keira." I said in way of introduction and I could have sworn I heard a tiny breath of laughter but when I turned to her she merely nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She said her voice was low and monotone but held something else to it. Apprehension?"

"Nice to meet you to lassie. Say, whatcha doin' with a dumb kid li' 'im?"

"She-"

"Was walking and fell. Jack was nice enough to stay with Me." she replied, cutting me off. I was surprised to hear the…_seductiveness _in her voice. Turning back to Riley I saw his eyes held a slightly glazed look to them.

"Aye, good boy…good boy." His words slightly slurred.

"Didn't you say you needed a new shirt?" I nodded dumbly to her.

"Shirt? Oh I got a spare one here somewhere." Came Riley's voice. I looked at her questioningly but she merely shook her head slightly, sending me a knowing look. I nearly fell over when I saw her eyes. A pair of deep almost black brown eyes stared back at me. _How did she…?_

"Here we are!" Called the old man as I was caught face first with a white cotton shirt.

"Keep it boy-o." I looked up at him, his face was different than I ever remembered. It was not just smiling but had a glazed almost hypnotized look to it.

"Thanks." He nodded mutely as he pointed to where the washroom was.

"Go change." I looked to Keira who merely nodded and let my hand slip from her's. I didn't know what was going on and I'm not sure if I liked it or not.

"Will you be okay?" She said nothing as she merely nodded.

"Go on ya paranoid brat!" He called shoving me into the bathroom I saw the look of Keira's face as she flashed a small smirk of wickedness at me. _What the hell is going on?! _

I stripped my clothes off and took the towel and washed myself off as best I could. Taking the dirt and the grim off my face. I was fifteen and a bit of a roughneck but I'd be damned if I'd let her see me with a dirty face. Washing up and changing my clothes I thought back to watch just happened.

O'Malley was not a mannerism guy in any way shape or form. I learned swear words and things sailors don't even know at his knee. He was a retired second mate from the Royal Navy. A cheapskate, an old fart, and one of the rudest guys on the planet. He didn't give up anything without a bit of bargaining first and the fact that he had not said "fuck" at least ten times was making me worried.

And what was with Keira? She just froze up when we were walking into an alley. And if she's afraid of the dark or something…I mean come on! She's a vampire for Christ's sake! She couldn't be afraid of the dark…could she? And what happened to her eyes?! They were red and now their brown…what? What the hell is going on?! Am I dreaming? This is a dream isn't it? I met a beautiful suicidal vampire girl…_right, _I need to lay off the smokes…and the booze.

When I had finished tucking in my shirt and tried to tame my messy hair I sighed in defeat. Laying off taking a hit from the old man's stash was doable. Smokes, I could limit myself to three a day…maybe. But taming my hair, good luck. Rubbing the tiredness from my eyes I went outside and back to where Keira was. My mind teaming with a million questions.

Sitting, or more like laying there on the couch was O'Malley. Snoring away like a pig, a bit of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey-!"

"Shh, don't wake him." She said to me softly as I was about to yell at him for being a slob. I turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Hypnotism." She said flatly, her eyes back to normal now. She turned to me as though I were a small child. "You can't honestly expect me to let him remember my being here, can you?"

"Well, I…is he going to be alright?" I asked searchingly as I came over to her. She was leaning against the wall. Her arms folded.

"He'll be perfectly fine, he won't remember a thing. Only you, a tomato fight, lending you a shirt, and taking a few shots of whiskey before passing out on the couch here."

"How did you do that?" She shrugged.

"It's a basic vampiric skill. I learned it from my father when I was very little. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing this. I'm sorry that he can't remember, and that you'll have to forget soon too."

"What?" I demanded. "Forget? Why do I have to forget? I thought…" She shook her head sadly.

"I've thought about it hard while you were in the washroom."

"You have, have you?"

"Vampires and humans cannot co-exist. It was foolish of me to even tell you my name. And for that I apologize." Her voice sounded true with sorrow and regret.

"Well I don't regret it. I'm glad I know you. To hell with what anyone else says!" I roared defensively, she surveyed me before speaking.

"I could kill you." _Kill me? What she going on about now? _I wondered as I waited for further explanation but got none.

"What do you mean?"

"With a flick of a finger I could crush your skull and send you flying across the room. You don't seem to get that being a vampire makes me dangerous. Just because I'm suicidal doesn't make me a stable monster. I don't want to hurt you, but if I were to loose control…" she shuddered at the thought. "That's why we shouldn't be friends."

"But you said you were in control."

"Yes well, it goes on and off sometimes. Especially with me, if you can't already tell. I'm not the strongest vampire in the world."

"But you just said-"

"Physical strength and mental strength are two very different things. Physically the strongest of body builders pale in comparison to me. I could take them out with one punch. Mentally…" she trailed off and gave a somber look. "Look, its just better this way. I've thought about it. Your better off without me."

"No!" I shouted and she stared at me, not even flinching but her face was etched with shock.

"No…?" she asked incredulously. "Jack, you don't understand-"

"Then tell me what I don't understand already!" That was it! I had enough! I wanted to be her friend, to help her. But she was making it damn impossible at the moment. "Tell me already! I want to know! Let me help you Keira, I just want to be your friend. Why won't you let that happen? Why won't _you _understand?"

"Understand what?"

"Understand that once and for all I don't care! Vampire, werewolf, pixie, human, the goddamn Easter Bunny! I don't give a flying fuck what the hell you are! So just deal with it and get over it already!" I was panting heavily as she just stared into my eyes. "I just want to be friends. Is that so wrong?"

"Very." She replied curtly before her eyes softened and she looked down. "I don't understand you at all. Your human, your not suppose to want to be friends with me."

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things."

"And if I tried to kill you?" She looked up at me now, her eyes filled with fire. I stayed place as she pushed off the wall and made her way over to me. Two fingers pressing into my chest. Making me back against the wall with a soft thud.

"Keira…" _Oh shit! _This must have been what she was trying to warn me about. Fuck! Nice going Jack, you just became dinner. Well, I always wondered if I tasted good. I shook my head as she continued to stare in my eyes.

"I could make it quick. Painless even, just a snap of your neck. Or I could make it hurt." With a small touch she pressed into my neck with her finger. A brief moment of pain and I gasped in surprise. "Find your weak spots, play with you. Get the picture now?"

I nodded mutely as she let off the pressure of her finger. I was so shocked, who was she? "But I still don't care." And I meant it.

"And what if I accidentally bit you, what then?" And suddenly I was being brought down to her level. Her lips poised over my neck, I shivered as waves of pleasure were sent down my spine mixed in with fear and dread. Her touch was so sensual, her voice sultry, everything about her was so damn appealing. And I was thinking how nice it would be to hold her again, maybe this time not crying.

"Well I always wondered if I'm tasty or not. Mind telling me before you kill me?" My God! How could I joke at a time like this? I felt her shake her head in disgust as she pulled away from me. But my hands snatched out. Pulling her close to me, I was now standing upright. Holding her to me I heard her give a squeak of surprise.

"Jack!" I chuckled under my breath.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"We can't-"

"That's not what I asked." And I pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes. Good God, did she feel so wonderful to hold. She molded to my body perfectly, so small, so fragile. But she was also dangerous and sexy, a perfect fit. "Look Keira, I get you can kill me. I get all your warnings. But what you don't seem to get is that I mean what I say and I say what I mean. Always, I'm a roughneck but an honest roughneck. And I know you've been through a lot and are just trying to protect me from yourself but you don't have to. You don't have to do everything on your own you know? If you get out of control, let me help you. If something's bugging you then tell me. That's what friends do for each other. Now let me be your friend." We stared deep into each others eyes. I knew she was contemplating something.

Suddenly she folded herself into me. Burrowing deeper into my chest, holding me to her. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and held her.

"You haven't even known me an hour and already you request friendship."

"It's a weakness of mine."

"Making friends with monsters?"

"Your not a monster."

"Fat lot you know." I shook my head and continued to hold her.

"What is it going to take to convince you you're a nice girl?"

"Don't try and convince me anything. I know what I am and I know what I'm not."

"And you're a nice girl with pretty eyes."

"Stop saying that!" I laughed as she beat my chest with her fist.

"Ow!" I cried, it did hurt but I knew she must have been just tapping me. "Alright look. I'm going to ask you one more time." She pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to be my friend?" She bit her lip and her ruby red eyes were large with contemplation. I knew she was having a hard time, I knew it was a lot to ask of someone who probably even didn't trust her own parents. But I wanted her by my side. Something about her made something inside me stir. She was just so perfect, so wonderful. I had to be around her. I don't know why, I just had to. I suppose I needed her, and I think she needed me. I know its selfish to say, but I could see it in her eyes. She needed someone. And I wanted that someone to be me.

"I want to be your friend Jack." She whispered to me, a smile on her face. My face broke into a grin and I pulled her to me and hugged her. She hugged me back. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes when we were interrupted by the old man's snores. I had to laugh and so did she. Her voice was like music to the ears as it came in soft notes. I looked down at her and stroked her hair, I saw a faint blush creep up into her cheeks. I mentally laughed evilly, she was so cute when she blushed.

Taking Keira's hand in mine. I lead her to the restaurant part of the pub. (We were currently in the back where the old man lived.)

**XXX**

My hand never left hers as he sat in the corner of the rustic restaurant. The sounds of rowdy men and beer glasses clinking went all around. The waitress came around to us and for some strange reason didn't notice Keira. I was about to say something when I felt her give my hand a squeeze. Ignoring it I ordered a hearty beef stew with bread and a glass of water.

"What's all that about?" I asked her, we were sitting on opposite sides of the table. But are hands linked together.

"I told you, I can't let anyone know I was here."

"Why not?"

"Well it's a bit complicated. I'll try to explain as best I can though. But in short, its best humans remain ignorant to my presence." I nodded to her.

"Understandable I suppose. I think a lot of people might be a bit freaked out if they found out about your um…batty problem." She nearly fell over in laughter.

"Batty problem?" I laughed myself as I watched her wipe away a blood tear. "That's one way of putting it."

"So can you tell me something?" she nodded.

"Depends, but go on."

"Are the legends about vampires true?" She was thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes and no, it depends on what class of vampire."

"The class of vampire?"

"Yes, there are four classes of vampire. There was originally three but then with the most recent development it turns out there is four. Have you ever heard of the name Hellsing?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but don't you mean Van Helsing from that vampire book?" To my surprise she nodded.

"Yes, they are one in the same. It's a very complicated history."

"I got time." She went quiet as the waitress came around with my food.

"Here you are darling."

"Thanks Mae."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else."

"Sure thing, thanks." She walked away and I saw Keira was looking at my food. An almost wistful gaze in her eyes which was replaced by a hardened look. I watched her stand up on the bench.

"What are you doing?!" I roared reaching forward but she just waved away.

"Look, I'm not a very tall person. No need to rub it in." She said annoyed as she looked around. "The coast's clear. No one in this bar knows I'm here and there isn't a threat in the room. We're safe." She sat back and folded her hands together.

"Are you insane?"

"Never said I wasn't." She smirked at me and I had to laugh.

"Alright then what was that all about?"

"Checking to see if we were safe. No one knows I'm here, no one thinks your talking to anyone. Just sitting in the corner eating your food quietly. They won't bother us at all. Nor will the waitress."

"Nice trick."

"My father taught me much."

"Okay, so explain to me what Hellsing is."

"Did you know that during the Second World War their was a substantial increase in the vampire attacks all around Europe?" I shook my head. "And did you also know that since the year 1476 vampires were thought to be real and actually exist. But by the time the year 1734 came into effect everyone thought they were nothing but mere lore used in children's stories. But there were still some scientists who sought to find the understand such creatures. But how can you find something that supposedly doesn't exist?"

"Must have been hard. Did they do it?" She shrugged.

"No one really thought they were real until the year 1890 when Dr. Van Helsing came to Lord Galdming's estate in hopes of curing Lucy Westerna from a severe case of what they at first thought was anemia."

"Wait a moment…aren't those-?"

"Character names?" she offered and I nodded. "Oh yes, Bram Stoker was given a more let's just say…_cleaner _and more _edited _version of the real story."

"So its real? There real?" She nodded to me.

"Yes, the descendants of Jonathan and Mina Harker still are around. They live somewhere in Bristol I believe, though they know nothing of their lineage. Nothing except for having a solicitor for a grandfather and a loving grandmother."

"So the story is true?" she nodded.

"In a sense yes. And it was Van Helsing who started what is know known as _the _vampire hunting organization in all of Great Britain. It is called the Hellsing Organization which has been run by the Hellsing family now for two generations, we are currently in our third."

"Why tell me this? Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"We're friends now aren't we? Plus it has a lot to do with me."

"But if you're a vampire, then what are you doing with a vampire _hunting _organization?"

"I never said I was a free vampire." I looked at her with question in my eyes as she sighed. "You see there are three original types of vampires. One of them is the ghoul which is a deflowered human that has been drained of its blood. It is nothing more than a mindless mentally retarded cannibalistic corpse. Animated to do its Master's bidding.

The third type is the normal vampire in which its strengths can range from which ever least amount to which ever greatest amount. They are blood raging monsters with a superiority complex and a huge ego. They are arrogant, strong, smart, and high dangerous. They control all the ghouls they have made. They can also create what we call "fledglings." Fledglings are flowered humans who have been given immortality and the servitude of their masters. It's a bond of blood that is supremely strong between two vampires. But they can eventually take the blood of their masters and thus freeing themselves. And they must also do whatever their Master wishes but are the opposite of ghouls."

"Alright, and the third?" I asked dipping my bread in my soup as I ate and listened to her.

"The third are what we call in Romanian _Nosferatu. _This means "undead." Nosferatu are the strongest, the most ancient, and feared vampires among the vampires. Until recently there has only been one in existence. And that is my father." _Her father…?_

"Really?" she nodded.

"And that's where Dr. Van Helsing comes in." I noted how she pronounced each foreign word accordingly. Making me think she was fluent in more than one languages. "You see, when Dr. Van Helsing came to England. And from there decided to pursue the most famous of all vampires. The one that made it so Bram Stoker became a very rich man and the scientists of the day looking for him put off because of that little piece of fiction."

"Count Dracula."

"Yes, Count Dracula."

"But, what a minute. So your…your telling me-"

"Count Dracula was once a man. I'll get into his history some other time. But for now be content with this. I'm basically revealing the entire history of the vampires to you and all its secrets."

"I see, don't worry I wont tell."

"And even if you try to. I can just erase your memory."

"But I-"

"We'll still be friends but this conversation would have never happened."

"I see well then…go on."

"Yes and you see it says that Count Dracula was destroyed by Dr. Van Helsing, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well you could say that I suppose. Dracula died that night and a couple years later something else was born."

"What do you mean?" And she smirked evilly at me.

"I'll not say his name because I don't want to call him but I'll tell you this now. If you spell Dracula backwards you get another name."

"So your telling me…"

"Dracula may have died that night but that didn't mean he stayed dead."

"He's real? He's alive?" she nodded.

"Yes, and he is the greatest Nosferatu in existence. The No-Life King of vampires."

"How do you know all this?"

"He's my father." I said nothing as I sat dumbstruck looking at the girl before me. Her being a vampire I could deal with. Her powers I could deal with, and even her bloodlust I could deal with. It was only natural. But to tell me she was the daughter of _Dracula_…it was all too much.

"Breathe Jack." I took in a deep breath at her command.

"So that means you're a Nosferatu?" she nodded.

"Yes."

"And your mother?"

"My father's fledgling. Apparently they fell in love and well you know the birds and bees." I laughed and she continued to survey me.

"Eat."

"Wait a minute you haven't explained what Hellsing has to do with you."

"Eat and I'll explain."

"Yes, ma'am." She rolled her eyes at my mocking as I began to eat.

"Hellsing is a top secret organization that tracks and kills vampires. Dr. Van Helsing created a seal to keep my father in place. This means his servitude to the Hellsing family lineage. My mother is of his blood, he sired her when she was dying in Cheddar Village from a gunshot wound that means that she is bound to the Hellsing family as well. This means that I as their child am bound to not only them but to the Hellsing family as well."

Keira took her hands off the table and held them up for me. The back of them facing me. All I saw was their black leather and watched in fascination as she took them off. I was appalled when I saw a violet colored pentacle inscribed with a circle around it. Ancient runes in which I could not read were inked deep into her skin. Encircled once more by another band of purple.

"My seal, my father has it too. My mother does not however because she does not need it. She is already bound to my father." And she put her glove back on.

"What does it do?"

"Binds me to the Hellsing family, keeps me in check, and basically enslaves me for the rest of my life. This is eternity."

"I don't understand though, I thought if your dead you can't bear children."

"Neither do we, I'm just lucky that Sir Integra is a good Master. Otherwise…" she trailed off, a dark look about her.

"Otherwise what? Keira, are you okay?" I asked taking her hand she nodded.

"I'm fine." I wondered how bitter the lie must have tasted to her because it made my own tongue taste it as well.

"What would have happened?"

"I would have been experimented on, so would have my mother and father. I'll leave it at that." she looked at me meaningfully and I nodded.

"Okay." I gave her hand a squeeze and she have the hint of a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." A silence lapsed between us as I continued to eat. "So what do you do for Hellsing?"

"I track down and hunt FREAKS."

"FREAKS?"

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you about them. FREAKS are humans implanted with imitation vampirism. Their like normal vampires and can create ghouls and all that. But the problem with them is that if you kill them, the ghouls are not diminished in the least bit nor are they killed. Which is my what my job is, I dispose of the trash."

"I see." I said nodding to her. I finished eating my food and I saw her pensiveness. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my Master…or my parents."

"Tell them the truth."

"Its not that simple."

"How so?" she bit her lip and continued to stare out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Keira?" I asked tentatively, she turned my way.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" She smiled slightly.

"I do. Thank you Jack." God, how I loved the way she said my name. "But there are something's better left unsaid." And with that she slid from out of the booth. "I have to go."

"What?" I asked standing up with her. "Where?"

"I have to go home and beg not to be locked up."

"Your not serious are you?"

"As serious as I've ever been." She replied flatly and I sighed.

"Alright, well let me walk you home at least."

"No need, I'll just teleport home."

"Teleport?"

"I can manipulate shadows to do my bidding. Create familiars, turn into mist, control bats, wolves, rats, insects, and cats. I also can do telekinesis and my telepathy-" she stopped short and grimaced as though remembering something painful.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Nosferatu remember?" she said to me.

"Well at least let my walk you out." she looked at me and nodded.

"Okay." Slipping her hand into mine she allowed me to steer her out of the restaurant baffling me on how no one seemed to notice the beauty walking out with a scruffy guy like me. But in a way I was glad, they wouldn't appreciate her like I could. No, only make brazen remarks about her. Degrade her. She was a beautiful precious flower to be treated with kindness and respect, and I wanted to be the guy who did it. As though sensing my thoughts she drew closer to me. I looked down at her and couldn't help but grin. She was a beautiful flower, an angel.

**XXX**

We walked out of the restaurant and through the back way so we were in the alley once more. Our hands still linked together as I was about to lead her out of the alley way I heard her sigh.

"You okay?" I asked stopping and looking down at her.

"I don't want to go home, not yet."

"You could always stay with me." I offered a bit of hope in my voice.

"I want to. Believe me, but I can't. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I think its completely unfair you know? Your boss should understand not reprimand you about it."

"No, they're right. I am a failure."

"No your not!"

"No Jack, I am." And she sighed once more. "I'm a failure as a vampire. I may be skilled on the battlefield but in the real world I leave much to be desired. You see I-"

"There you are!" Called a gruff voice. I turned and saw a man dressed in army fatigues glaring out at us. My instinct immediately told me to protect as my body went before Keira. Shielding her from view and from harm.

"Who are you?"

"Shove off kid." He said coming closer. "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

"No." I replied my voice firm as I stood up to my fully height. My body tensed for fight. "What do you want with Keira?" I demanded.

"So the little bitch has a name?" He laughed. "Whatever, just hand her over. She the property of Hellsing. So be a good little boy and hand the little bitch over."

"How dare you talk about her like that?" I demanded but he just laughed in my face as he un-holstered a gun and cocked it at me. I froze but moved not.

"Whatever spell you got him under I suggest you break it now, monster. Time to go."

"Fuck off."

I heard her say as she stepped out from behind me. Her voice low and deadly, a tone I had never heard any girl used. Even when she had me pinned against the wall, it was more playful that deadly.

"Keira don't-"

"Don't tell me what do to Jack. Its not like I haven't been shot before." She turned to face the man with her body. Her eyes now focused on him.

"Aw, is the little freak getting some nerve now is she?" he taunted her, my jaw clenched.

"Hey-!"

"Shut up." She spoke her voice full of commanding authority. "I will not let you speak to me like that again."

"Say whatever the hell you want. But your coming with me. So get your ass over here."

"No."

"Don't make me take you by force." He sneered.

"I'll go home when I want to go home. So leave me alone private." I heard doors opening and closing like they came from cars.

"Oi! What's the hold up, you get the freak or what?" Called a couple more guys in fatigues coming to meet us.

"The bitch isn't going."

"Well then let's just shoot her and get it over with."

"The boss might get mad at us."

"So what? We can just say she attacked us." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How dare they speak like that to her? I wanted to punch them into oblivion _(A/N: thanks for the line Silverfox3220!)_ but stopped when she rested a delicate hand on my arm.

"Don't do anything, you'll only get yourself hurt."

"But I-"

"No buts." And I watched as she addressed them. "Go on, shoot me. But let's see what happens when I wake up again." She growled as they laughed.

"Oh what? What're you gonna do to us? We know you can't hurt us."

"Yeah, you'll only just be locked up down in the dungeons with the rest of your freak family."

"How dare you call my parents freaks?!" she roared and they took an automatic step back. I don't know how I could have missed it, the gun at her side as she un- holstered it and aimed it at them. It was larger than any hand gun I had ever seen. "I'd watch yourself if I were you."

"Go on do it." he sneered, calling her bluff. She merely smirked as I watched her pull the trigger.

"Holy shit!" one of them cried as they all pointed their guns at her. "Don't fucking move!" She merely laughed bitterly as the man was now on the floor. I saw no blood but a large hole in the hat that now lay discarded. It was his hat, she had given him a warning shot.

"What part of 'watch yourself' don't you pathetic humans understand?" she asked holstering her gun at her side. I merely stared mouth agape. "Go home, and take your hat with you. Before I change my mind."

"You'll pay for this you little-" he was suddenly cut off as a dark shadow appeared behind him. A white gloved hand snatching out. Bringing him up by his throat. With bulging eyes he gasped for breath. The others backed off immediately as a large figure formed from the shadows.

"Little what? Care to finish that sentence?" said the deep sultry voice of a tall man clad in red. "Or how about I finish it for you?" He brought the man's face up to his. Peering at him through orange tinted sun glasses. "Call my daughter that again and I'll take my time personally ripping you to shreds. You pathetic excuse for a human." The man was suddenly thrown from him. Landing in a large thud on the brick wall. The wall cracked slightly and the man slumped to the floor and moved no more.

"Father…" I heard her whisper as the man turned his attention to Keira.

"Leave, now." He said to the soldiers. We watched them scamper away as the man bared his fangs at him. A mouthful of razor sharp teeth looming out at them made them not able to be told twice as they barreled out of the alleyway.

"Father I-"

"Save it." he snarled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He demanded converging on us. I felt her tremble.

"I-"

"Nearly destroyed my Master's Organization. _Our _organization. How dare you leave without so much as a word to anyone? And what else?" His eyes turned to me. I gulped hard as I froze, like a rabbit in a snare. His glare was terrifying, and I knew Lucifer himself would have flinched at the mere sight of him. For the way Keira was trembling and from the way he was looking at me with piercing eyes I knew we were in trouble.

"Look I know I shouldn't have left I just-"

"No excuses!" he roared at her. "Its bad enough you left but I now find you in the company of a human. A _boy_ human none the less. No, not a _girl, _but _boy._" And I almost wanted to laugh. His eyes were filled with hellfire, his height and the creepy essence that emanated him was downright frightening. But he was just a fretting parent at this point. It must have been difficult for him to see his daughter in the presence of a guy. "Care to explain?"

She shuffled her feet and refused to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to…it just…sort of…happened that way…I…um-"

"Save your sniveling apologies for another time Keira. I want to know how much you've told him." she looked away and I gave her hand a squeeze.

"All of it." His face turned blank as he took a couple steps back from us. He kept walking until he came a safe distance away from us. I stared in curiosity.

"Have you lost your mind?" he said his voice full of shock and appallsion. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Its fine father! Its okay, he won't tell. I promise. Look-" she was cut off when he was suddenly in front of us. She gasped in surprise as his hand came flying out. Smacking her straight across her face. Blood splattered on the walls and on the floor.

"Its fine?!" He roared. "Its fine?! It is most certainly not fine! How dare you jeopardize all we've worked for by trusting an insignificant human? Because he was handsome? Because he muttered some sweet nothings to you? How dare you? Answer me!"

"Hey!" called to him and he turned to me. "That's pretty unfair you know!"

"Jack-"

"No! Do you know what she's been through?" I demanded of the red devil before me. Fear chocked my heart but the adrenaline pumped and I went on. "Crying and calling herself a monster don't you think she's been through enough?" to my shock he laughed. Tipping back his head, his laughter rang throughout the entire alleyway.

"Oh that's hilarious boy." He said when he had stopped still chuckling. "I see your thoughts. You think she's not a monster? You think that its all a game don't you?" he laughed once more. "My God, you are a foolish human, aren't you?"

"She is not a monster!"

"She is of my blood. And that means she is all that I am." He growled his voice serious now. "She just like her mother and I before her are what nightmares are made of. Monsters. There is no other way to put it, boy."

"I don't believe you! She's a nice girl!"

"But a vampire none the less." He looked down and peered into my eyes. "And yet you accept her?"

"Damn straight."

"Bold aren't we?" I nodded.

"Never said I wasn't." He chuckled darkly.

"Never the matter, be lucky I was here child and not the other soldiers. Or he might actually be dead." I heard her breath come in at a gasp.

"Father no! You can't!" This just earned her another slapped.

"Do not tell me what I cannot do child." He snarled.

"Father please, please don't take his memory!" And she looked at him pleadingly ignoring the pain as I watched in fascination the wounds healing close in seconds. They continued to stare into each others eyes. Somehow communicating to each other.

"What do you propose I do then?" he asked after a pause, seeming to have calmed down some.

"I don't know, but anything but that!"

"Why do you care so much? Why do you think you deserve such a thing?" he demanded of her.

"I-"

"You do not deserve to keep him. The boy will either have to die or his memory erased. You take your pick."

"Father please…" she pleaded.

"That is totally unfair!" I yelled at him, his eyes snapped to me.

"I suggest you shut up boy before I pick for her."

"No! I will not be quiet!" I roared. "She's been through enough as it is! I mean my God she practically tried to kill herself not hours ago!" He froze as I watched his glasses slip on the bridge of his nose. Revealing a pair of blood red eyes, widened in horror.

"You…tried to…" he trailed off, his eyes coming slowly back to Keira who looked utterly petrified. "Kill…yourself?"

"Like you said, we are what nightmares are made of." She stated bitterly.

"So you…tried to…commit…suicide?" He whispered incredulous, she nodded. The wind whistled past us and I couldn't help but think.

_Oh shit._

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Well there you have it folks! Hope you liked it. I just wanted it to be a bit of an introduction for Jack into Keira's world and how he so accepting of her no matter what she says or does. He even stood up to Alucard, Alucard! Just who is he? I don't know, I'm just the poor authoress who only gets by one measly scraps of reviews. So please review and make me happy! Thank you to all those who reviewed before, I love you all!!! Please review!!!_


	8. Chapter 7: Resolutions

_Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! I really hope you like my story for those who are just reading. Looks like Keira's finally starting to change, she didn't seem to back down from the soldiers did she? Hmm, maybe having Jack around is having a bit of a positive affect on her. Who knows? Just have to read more and find out. As we last left Keira we were in Jack's point of view. I'm going to be switching around between them so make sure you pay attention to the sign above the chapter number to see who's narrating what. Okay?_

_Now, the last chapter was just a bit of introduction for Jack into Keira's world. He's learning everything and I thought it would be best just to get it all out of the way early on. Also signifying the bond and the trust that Keira's beginning to form with him. Hope you like this new chapter! Please read and review!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hellsing…yet.

* * *

_

_Now it seems I'm fading_

_All my dreams are not worth saving_

_I've done my share of waiting_

_And I've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Seems you're wanting me to stay_

_But my dreams would surely waste away_

_And I still have nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me farther_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

- From "Take Me Under" by Three Day's Grace

_Keira Tepes_

Chapter 7:

**Resolutions**

I stood before my father in that alleyway, Jack's hand gripped tightly around mind. Giving me my only solace but at the moment I wanted to scream. But mainly I was furious at myself for allowing him to say what I had been out here to do. For you see my father had thought that I had left Hellsing for good for some unknown reason. That was why he was so angry. I was so embarrassed, so terrified. If not for myself, but for Jack at least. I knew I should never had brought him into this.

"Why?" My father whispered in an appalled whisper. I did not want to tell him but I knew I had to.

"Its like you said-"

"That is mere fact Keira, not a reason to end your life. Look at your mother." He huffed.

"Mother is entirely beside the point here you know?"

"No I don't, pray tell me why you would even think that Keira." Why I would even think that? How could he ask me that. I…I didn't know what to do. I wanted to rage and scream but I also wanted to runaway. But my legs moved me not. "Answer me child."

"Because your never around!" I screamed. I had had enough, this was the last straw.

"Keira-"

"No! You and mother and never around! Where were you hunh? When I lied awake every day screaming in agony because I had lost control? Where were you when I needed you? Hunh? When I was taunted, teased, hated, and cast aside like I was nothing but a stain on the humans' boots! Where?!" Tears began to form behind my eyes. "You were never there for me when I needed you. Always away on a mission or something! You never had anytime for me. Never!"

I was officially crying and raging in a tantrum like a child. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Keira look I-"

"And now you want to erase the one person's memory who saved me from falling?! From killing myself! No! I won't let you." I glared up at my father. "So don't even try."

"I am sorry Keira." He spoke his face somber. I watched as he took off his glasses and looked at me full on now. "But you know the circumstances."

"There were plenty of chances."

"No, there weren't."

"Uh, yes there were."

"Keira, I cannot hold your hand through every little time you loose control."

"I know you can't but at least show me how to Master it!"

"I have tried many times and you have failed each miserably. Believe me if I could do anything to ease your pain I would." I looked up into his eyes, his thoughts truthful. "But I cannot, believe me. Walter, your mother, and even Master have poured over many documents to try and find away to control it. But nothing works, there is no way. I'm sorry Keira. But surely that cannot be the only reason you felt the need to end your life?" I looked away from him, barriers already coming to my aid as I fought him back. He wanted entry into my mind, like hell that was going to happen.

"Why are you blocking me?"

"I don't want to remember!" I shrieked as I continued to fight him. "Stay out of my head!"

"Then tell me already, I cannot fix what I do not know little one." I did not meet his eyes as I continued to block him but I knew I was weakening. I had not fed that night for I did not think I would be needing it. Suicidal, remember?

"Stay out of my head please father."

"When you tell me what happened." I continued to fight him off when suddenly I felt a crack in my defense. I gasped as from the back door a flood of thoughts now came in through my mind.

"No!" I screamed as I sank to the ground. It was like I was in a crowded room, alone and everyone was shouting. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Keira!" I heard them both shouting my name, Jack trying to calm me down.

"Keira, snap out of it. Control yourself!" I heard my father.

"Make them shut up!" I roared and I felt a weight being lifted off my side and knew my father had taken away my gun. Damn! I was just thinking about using it on myself. If it made the pain stop.

"Its going to be okay. Come on, you can do it. Control it Keira, I know you can." Came Jack's soothing voice. I felt my father put his head on my head. Trying to block it but my barriers had stopped him.

"Dammit!" I heard my father growl. "Stop blocking me so I can help you!"

"Keira please…" begged Jack. I couldn't, the barriers were to strong and I was too weak. I tried to let them down but something was stopping me. I felt my father's power surge through me. I bit my lip from screaming out in agony. I was doing all I could to control myself when I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a warm body. I didn't know where I was or what I was. What was I doing. I was slipping into a dark place, a place where I lost control. A place where it took all my strength not to go on a rampage. But as the body clung to me, holding my withering frame.

_Keira…_A voice called out the me. I screamed in pain.

_Keira…Keira can you hear me?_

_Yes._ I answered weakly.

_Focus on me. Just focus on me. Focus Keira._

_But who are you?_

_I'm your friend. Your Jack._

My Jack? My friend? Yes, I think I remembered him. I just had to. Focusing with all my might on his person. I did my best. Suddenly aware of what was happening. Of what was going on. Yes, that's right…I had lost control. And now I was being held by Jack. But where was my father?

My eyes slowly opened and I looked up and saw Jack holding me tight. Father looming over him with his hand on Jack's head. I felt his power seeping through Jack to me. And I knew he was using Jack to get into my mind for the barriers had been set up for my father and not him. My father's expression was fearful, worried, and a little…jealous?

"Jack…dad…" I muttered as I felt myself being extracted from Jack's embrace gently by my father who now held me to him. I didn't resist as I clung to him. Like how any daughter embraces her father. "Papa…"

"I'm sorry Keira. I didn't know, if I did. It would have never happened. I promise you, I will never leave you like that again. Please forgive me my little girl." I felt his tears seeping into my clothes as I nodded into him. Hugging him close. "I promise you they will not get away with this."

"Thank you father." I whispered back to him.

"Forgive me, please. I didn't mean to drive you to this."

"It wasn't your fault entirely. I'm just weak."

"And I should have been your strength. I have failed you."

"I forgive you father." He pulled me back and stared into my eyes before kissing my forehead. Smiling and setting me down he patted my head. His attention turned to Jack who was waiting patiently for us to stop our little reunion.

"Human." He addressed him and Jack nodded and smiled politely.

"Yes, sir?"

"The human has a name father." I replied coolly for him.

"Jack Meadows, age fifteen, born in Acton, Cheshire, smokes, works in the factory on Twelfth St. and Appleton. Picked his last name because he liked the way it sounded and read it in a book once. Fond of clouds and my daughter." I watched as Jack's face turned a bright red, his ears burned and he turned away. I suppressed a giggle. Wow, me? Giggle? Something's definitely wrong with this picture. But as I watched his cheeks and his ears burn in embarrassment I couldn't help it. I thought it was cute.

"Dad!" I said indignantly on his behalf.

"I know his name, and I know all about him. You asked and I told." I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't want to know."

"Shut up." He chuckled darkly. "So what do we do now?"

"Boy." Jack snapped to attention and turned to face my father.

"Yes sir?"

"You know what our organization does. You seem to know a _lot _about what we do and what we are. But what baffles me is that you seem to accept that fact as though you had just learned an interesting fact out of a book."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Why might I ask?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, your nice people I suppose." My father rolled his eyes.

"Foolish humans, why your race isn't extinct yet shocks me." Jack grinned and so did my father.

"Can't get rid of us so easily, now can you?"

"I suppose not."

"So…" he began sadly. "Will my memory be erased, sir?"

"That remains to be seen." I saw Jack's face light up at my words and so did mine. I looked up at him, he was grinning. "Let me ask you something boy, if given the choice-" I think my heart stopped or started beating again. _No! _He could not be asking this question! "-Would you join the Hellsing Organization?"

"You mean become a vampire Hunter?"

"Yes, think of it like joining the army. Your in it for life and must go out whenever called upon. Though you may have a family and you may do as you please as long as you help protect our secret. It's a very strict military operation and you would be considered dead to the public. You would not exist. So I'll ask you again, would you join?" He was thoughtful for a moment before nodding and looking my father square in the eye.

"Yes." They stared at each other for a good moment before my father nodded and grinned.

"Well then come on boy. Let's get a move on." He said as he took my hand like I was a child. "Now hold daddy's hand." I rolled my eyes at him but took his hand anyways.

"Your not a nice person."

"What part of monster don't you understand?" He chided and I rolled my eyes again.

"So what's going to happen?"

"We need to talk to Master about what's happening. We must have her permission first before he can enter Hellsing."

"Enter…Hellsing? What are you on about old man?" I demanded and he chuckled darkly.

"I'm not that old, not even a thousand yet."

"Answer me please."

"He'll join Hellsing."

"But-"

"He already said yes."

"Your father's right." Said Jack coming to my side. Smiling warmly at me. "In fact, I want to join. I think it'd be a good idea."

"Why? So you can be killed for a faceless God?" I scoffed.

"No, so I can be with my friend." He shot back and I sighed deeply.

"Oh God help me." Father laughed.

"Keep praying Keira, I'm sure he'll answer someday." he quipped.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want Jack to join Hellsing and your agreeing with him?"

"That's right." they both said simultaneously.

"Your both insane."

"And your not?"

"Good point." I sighed to myself as I felt Jack take my hand and smile at me.

"It'll be alright, I'll be careful. You worry to much Keira."

"I know." I said as I turned to father, we were walking deeper into the alleyway. "Where's mother?"

"Looking for you right now. I just sent her a message telling her we're on our way home and to meet us there."

"Did you tell her about-"

"Yes, in order for a marriage to work you do not keep secrets from your mate. Remember that." He said as Jack nodded knowingly, I looked up at both of them. Weird, male bonding moments…

"I see, alright then."

"Come, the night is drawing close. We need to talk to Master quickly and you need to feed. That's why you lost control earlier." I sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think I'd be alive right now."

"And I am glad that you are." He said as he waved his hand over the wall before us. A portal opening. "Now come." Jack stared in apprehension.

"Its okay, its just a portal to get us to the manor. It won't hurt you." He looked down at me and grinned.

"I know, come on!" He said as he went ahead and pulled me forward. Hesitating only slightly. I heard my father's dark chuckle.

_Bold one isn't he?_

_Very…_I replied to him through telepathy.

_Jack Meadows_

**XXX**

We slipped into the darkness, Keira's hand my only source of comfort as I lead her through it. The icy shivers that ran down my spines were almost unbearable but with her there and the thought of her holding onto me made me grit my teeth and bear with it. We had come out on the other side to only step into a large hallway. It was adorned with many pictures and expensive wall papers.

I looked around and surveyed my surroundings. The Victorian style high ceilings and the air of sophistication and money was all around me. I looked to Keira for some form of solace but was surprised at how emotionless she seemed. As if she was trying to compose herself in some way. But I felt her give my hand a squeeze.

_It will be okay. _I heard her say but her lips moved not. _Its called telepathy, _she spoke again. _Think what you want to say and I will hear you._

_Wow, this is so…cool. _I whispered back to her through my mind.

_I suppose so, but I've only ever talked to mother and father through it._

_Well now you can talk to me through it too. _She gave me a small encouraging smile as she turned and faced the doors.

_Time to go, I'll give you pointers throughout the whole thing if you need them. And whatever you do, make sure to say "sir" got it?_

_Got it._ And with that she stepped forward and knocked on the door delicately but it emanated a large boom of an echo.

"Enter." came the curt and steely voice of a woman. She opened the doors with both of her hands and stepped back and allowed me entry.

"Good evening Sir Integra." She said politely coming to my side. Leading me to before the desk. I was shocked, behind it sat a beautiful young woman in her late twenties or early thirties wearing a dark green men's suit with a blue ascot. Her platinum blond hair fell down over her shoulders and framed her angelic face. Her creamy brown skin was young but I could see the dark circles clearly under her eyes and the beginnings of wrinkles and crow's feet. She surveyed us through round glasses that held behind them a pair of ice blues.

"What's so good about it?" she snapped.

"I apologize for my absence Master."

"Due to the circumstances I shall accept that apology." I was shocked at her answer, I expected to be dodging Keira silver ash tray by now with the way everything had been going.

"You know, I see." She nodded somberly.

"I do, are you alright?" Her tone was brusque and business like but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with deep concern for the young girl. Keira nodded.

"I'll be okay with time, I suppose. Thank you for asking Master."

"Alucard has told me you have brought me a new recruit." She nodded and turned to face me.

"Sir Integra I would like you to meet Jack Meadows. Jack, this is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing the director of the Hellsing Organization and the head of the Hellsing family."

"Its nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise." she replied still the same brusque. "You're the boy that saved Keira?"

"Well, I don't know about _saved,_ but, I suppose so. I got her off the ledge."

"Ledge?" her eyes snapped back to Keira. "I thought you were going to shoot yourself."

"Well I was, I planned on shooting myself in the heart and then letting myself fall to make it look like any other suicidal teenager. That way Hellsing would find my body and it would save you from searching."

"How thoughtful of you." her voice dripped of sarcasm. "And for the record if you ever try a stunt like that again I will have you locked up in the dungeons for the next fifty years. Is that quite understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And as such." her face soften. "You could have just told me what was going on. I would have spared a moment to listen you know."

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe. Everyone's always so busy I never see anyone unless its in passing."

"Then make time, your father certainly does." A dark chuckle came from the shadows.

"I will remember that, thank you sir."

"Now, you say you want to join Hellsing?" she said turning to me. I nodded my reply.

"Yes, sir."

"Alucard has told me you know much of our organization all already and you still do not change your mind?"

"No, sir."

"You realize death is most immanent?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you say anything else besides yes, sir?" she quipped and I couldn't help it I smirked.

"Certainly, sir, anything you'd like me to say? Or should I just recite some poetry and be done with it?" I quipped back. "I know a bit of Dickinson." she chuckled.

"You have spunk boy, I like it. You'll start training in a week's time. Prepared to become nocturnal because most of our missions are at night and we need our men at their fittest."

"Just what exactly will I be doing, sir?"

"You'll learn long range and close range combat which will include learning many different type of firearms. Basic hand to hand combat to start off, learning how to drive, and along with the usual military tactics. I will have Keira show you the ropes. She'll be starting your training in a week's time."

"She will?"

"I will?" she asked equally surprised. "Wouldn't General Ferguson be more of use? He's going to be among the humans, he'll need to know how to work with them."

"I'm thinking of going on a little venture, so humor me. You're my best agent next to Alucard. Not that Officer Victoria isn't a good one but she is more human and therefore works better with them. But I think that a bit more of someone who has human like qualities to them but is still of your father's caliber."

"I see." she replied smirking slightly. "Understood, Master."

"Good." she turned back to me. "In the meantime I want you to get settled in and we'll use that time to decide just what your position in Hellsing will be. Any questions?" I shook my head, this was all happening way too fast.

"No, sir, I don't think so."

"Good, now go get some rest. I'll have Walter show you to your new room."

"Yes, sir." I wondered who Walter was stopped wondering when I saw a side door open. Turning I saw an elderly man dressed in a butler uniform. Very proper and pristine with his black hair tied back into a pony tail. And a monocle on his right eye.

"Yes Sir Integra?" he asked politely.

"Please show this young man to a room. He's our newest recruit."

"Of course sir." he replied before turning to us. "Well come along now."

"Good day, sir." I heard Keira say before she turned heel and left.

"Have a goodnight Sir Integra." she said nothing as she watched us go. I saw suddenly saw who I assumed to be Alucard coming from the shadows. With his hands behind his back, glasses back in place.

"I see what you plan on doing." I heard him say as we were about to leave, she must have replied but I heard not.

"Ah…so the infernal duo live again." I turned and saw him staring directly at me. I raised an eyebrow but felt Keira pulling me along with her. Obliging I went off with her.

_Infernal duo…?

* * *

_

_Yay! That was Chapter 7! I hope you all liked it a lot. Sorry if it was kind of plain and boring like the last one was. But like the name says "Resolutions." So, basically, telling you guys what's going on. But don't worry; I have a special treat for all of you. And it looks like Keira is making a decent recovery with a little help from Jack…ooooooooh, what's this? A new plot development? Hmm...I don't know. But I do know that you should all review because it really makes my night and really makes me happy. And when I'm happy I write much better. Oh and notice something about the writing style, not so cryptic anymore is it? Yes, definitely something's going on…_

_Oh and if it didn't capture the father-daughter relationship between Alucard and Keira well at all. Please give me suggestions on how I should improve. I lack experience in that department and don't really know what that is. So, any help is greatly appreaciated. Thanks!!!_

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love you all! Please review!_


	9. Bonus Continuation of Chapter 7

_**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. SO PLEASE STICK AROUND AND READ THE REST OF IT!!!!!**_

_Warning! Warning! Extreme fluffiness with extra fluff on the side!!! You have been warned! Beware! I come in fluffy waves…O.o

* * *

_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered _

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures  
- From "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf 

**Bonus Continuation of Chapter!!!**

_Jack Meadows_

**XXX**

Once outside, we had stopped and I saw the butler turn to Keira.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern in his voice and on his face as he looked down at her. "What happened?"

"In short I tried to commit suicide." his eyes widened in alarm.

"What?! Why would you ever do such a thing?!" he demanded, I was getting worried. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry Walter, I didn't mean to worry you." she said ashamed.

"Well you most certainly did. You had us all worried sick. You should have seen Sir Integra when she found out that you were missing. First we thought that you left but then it would have been impossible. You would never betray us, your better than that. So we sent out a search party for you. And we alerted Alucard and Ms. Victoria about the situation. You know she's been in a right state since she heard you were missing."

"I'm sorry Walter, I just…things got to hard too handle. And well, I…" She trailed off and looked down. Clearly ashamed of herself, tears threatening to sting her eyes. Walter nodded in sympathy and put a hand on her small shoulder.

"It's okay Ms. Keira; you know you can always talk to any of us when you need to. You shouldn't let something such as that get to you. You're stronger than that, more strong than you give yourself credit for you know?" She nodded and reached forward. Wrapping her arms around his middle. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you Walter." I heard her muffled cry and he smiled and patted her head. They drew back from each other and he smiled warmly down upon her.

"Anytime Ms. Keira." She paused for a moment before realization kicked in.

"Oh! Walter, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Jack Meadows, the new recruit. Did father tell you already?" Walter nodded.

"Yes, he did. Nice to meet you Mr. Meadows." I held out my hand to the man and he took it. His grip surprisingly strong.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Walter will be just fine."

"Jack's fine too." He nodded and let go of my hand.

"Well now, here let's get you to your room. Do you have any particular preference of where you want to be put?" He asked me as we continued to walk, I shrugged.

"Anymore that's most convenient."

"I see." I he said as we continued to walk till we were out of the hall. I looked around me. It was so big, so spacious, and full of expensive paintings and statues. I suppose I was right in guessing she was from a noble family.

"So tell me, Alucard forgot to mention how you two met." Asked Walter as we rounded the corner.

"Jack saved me from jumping." Said Keira to the point, she didn't beat around the bush that one.

"Well then you have my utmost gratitude."

"Thank you Walter." I said, wondering just how alone Keira thought she was and how she really way.

"Alright here we are." We had traveled a long way but we had become so absorbed in our own thoughts the journey had seemed like nothing. Before me stood an elegant white door. He opened it and stood aside for our entry.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Wow." I whispered softly as I looked around me.

"I said the exact same thing when I first came to Hellsing too." Said Walter chuckling at my reaction. "You may sleep as late as you want tomorrow, just so you know. Sir Integra usually gets up fairly early but because the majority of this house sleeps during the day she doesn't mind how late you are. But in a week's time you'll be put on a tight schedule I'm afraid."

"Okay." I muttered and he continued.

"Also might I inquire about your schooling?" I turned to him.

"Um, well, I've had a few lessons. I can read and write and do a bit of math but aside from that. Nothing really."

"I see, well that will have to change. We like those in our employ to be at least fairly learned. So be prepared to either be going to school or having a tutor."

"Alright."

"Will you be needing anything else for the night?" I shook my head.

"No thank you."

"Walter? Can you warm up a blood pack for me?" Asked Keira. "I haven't fed tonight, please?"

"Of course Ms. Keira." And he surveyed both of us, a small smile playing on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well I'll leave you two to say good day. Don't do anything too bold. Alucard might kill you. Good day."

"Walter!" Said Keira blushing profusely, I suppressed an evil chuckle as the butler merely chuckled and headed out the door. Closing it behind him. I watched her blush and thought it cute as I turned my attention to the room.

It was very spacious with high ceilings and a large window pulled back by thick black curtains. A bed lay poised with two night stands on either side of it near the window facing us. Underneath it was a rug and the wood floors were polished and looked brand new. There weren't any dressers, instead a walk in closet with a door. There were however floor to ceiling book shelves along the walls along with a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. A washroom adjoined it. Aside from that, it was rather barren but I didn't care, this was heaven compared to where I lived before.

"Do you like it?" I heard her ask. I turned and saw she was next to me now. I hadn't even heard her move.

"Very much." I replied and the corners of her mouth twitched, she was smiling in her own odd way.

"Well, you should go wash up and get some rest." She said turning from me about to leave. Panic washed through me at the concept of her leaving me. So my hand snatched out grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Wait!" I cried; she turned to me with question in her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please stay." I practically begged.

"You're tired, you need your rest."

"I can stay up a while longer, please stay with me. I don't want to be apart. Its all…its all just a little too much right now." It really was. I had just gone out to a smoke and look at the view, thinking of where I could get better work. And there I see a girl out on a ledge, wanting to kill herself. I find out she's a vampire, then I find out she's a slave to a family, and that she can't control her telepathy. And all of a sudden I'm joining that family. Too much for one night, thank God I was getting a week off.

She nodded to me in understanding.

"Okay, I'll stay. But its three o'clock in the morning Jack. You need to sleep."

"I will, I promise." I said letting go of her wrists now. I watched as she strode over to the closet. Opening the door and coming up a second later with a pair of black flannel pajamas.

"Here, you can where these."

"Where did you get those?" she shrugged.

"There were some spare clothes in the closet. Walter was anticipating your arrival. See if they fit." She said handing them over to me. "Washroom's over there." she said pointing with her delicate hand. "Go change."

"Will you still be here?" she rolled her eyes.

"Of course. No go." I grinned and did as I was told.

I walked into the washroom. It was spacious with a large bathtub in the middle with a shower and curtain as well. There was a sink and it was decorated in warm earth tones. I stripped off my clothes and changed into the pajamas. The pants were comfortable and fit like a dream but the top was just a little too tight for my liking. Wondering what she would do if she saw my bare chest had me in a funk. So I put my shirt over it. Though the thought of her seeing me half naked sent a rush through me. Images pulled into my hand.

No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I mentally screamed. Slapping my head against my forehead. I shouldn't be thinking like that. But images of her suddenly taking my top off flooded through me. How it would feel to have her pressed against my bare skin…argh! No! Stop thinking about that! I cried. I would be dead for sure if she heard me thinking that. I would be wishing I was in hell if her father heard me thinking that. Dammit! Why was I such an immature brat? But then again, who in there right mind wouldn't want her?

She was beautiful, intelligent, bold, assertive, and fragile enough to be cute, blushed cutely, had pretty eyes, and soft silky hair that I wanted to play with all day long. Ah! Thinking bad thoughts…again! I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Crap." I said splashing water on my face. But it didn't work, the thoughts didn't wash away. Nor did the sudden rush fade. "I'm in trouble."

Crap.

When I came back out I saw she was sitting on my bed. This time dressed in a pair of black Capri pants that were loose and a short sleeved form fitting v-neck t-shirt that was also black. Stifling the thoughts as best I could, I went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. A good distance away from her. She was looking up at the moon (or where it should have been), her knees drawn to her chest.

"Everything alright?"

"I tried to kill myself today." She stated. "And now I killed an innocent human."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry Jack; I should never have dragged you into this. It was wrong of me, wicked even. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"You didn't do anything wrong-"

"Yes I did, I might as well have damned you to the pits of hell. This job is dangerous Jack, please understand that. I watch men die every night for it. But still they come in droves and die once more." she laughed bitterly. "For a faceless god who doesn't even answer their prayers."

"Not the praying type?"

"What's the point? I was born to be damned. There is no hope for me."

"Sure there is. You save millions of human lives everyday when your out their hunting other vampires."

"But what happens when there all gone? What happens to me, hunh? You think they'll let us live? Keep praying…because it will never happen."

"Don't be like that Keira, its alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She turned to me, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Why are you so nice?"

"Because I'm a nice guy." Sometimes.

"You accept me, yet you've known me for what? Three hours now?" I shrugged.

"Life's too short to beat around the bush about things. Besides." I grinned at her. "Its nice to have someone to talk to who's not a roughneck." She smiled a small smile and I smiled back. The collar of my shirt getting to me. I pulled on it, hoping for some fresh breath.

"Why didn't you change fully?"

"Oh, it didn't fit. Too tight."

"You don't like collars." She said a statement not a question.

"Not really, makes me feel too tamed…and hot."

"Your cute too." My jaw dropped at her statement. But quickly closed and formed into a smirk.

"Keira Tepes, I believe you just flirted with me." I said smugly, she shrugged, her expression blank.

"You called my eyes pretty. We're even." She looked once more up at the sky before turning back to me. "Time for sleep."

"Aw…come on, can't I stay up with you just a little while longer?" I pleaded as she shook her head.

"Jack, you need to rest. Humans aren't meant to be up all night." She pointed out.

"Yeah and vampires aren't suppose to exist, but look where we are." I fired back grinning, she rolled her eyes.

"Get under the damn covers before I throw you into them." she said playfully, faking annoyance.

"Make me." I said folding my arms across my chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me, make you."

"Come on, I dare you." She grinned a Cheshire grin that would have made her father proud.

"What's the betting I can get you under these covers?"

"Hmm…I'll…I have no idea."

"Go to sleep without another word?"

"And if you can't? What do I get?"

"What do you want?" A word popped up into my mind but I quickly pushed it away as I felt the tingle in my lips. Kiss, was not a word in my vocabulary for the next couple of years. Probably never, not with her at least. Well that is if I wanted to live to see sixteen.

"You stay with me while I sleep." She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, alright. But I might have to leave before you wake."

"Why?"

"Because it will be the daytime and vampires need to sleep in their coffins. But as a Nosferatu I can easily go out into the sunlight. Just gives me a slight headache and makes me uncomfortable. But seeing as I haven't fed tonight, I'm a bit weak…and hungry." She said grinning at me with that same Cheshire cat grin.

"You could always eat up here?" she shook her head firmly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've been through too much tonight. Seeing a vampire drink blood is too much of an overload." And she stood up and so did I. Placing her hands on her hips she surveyed me. "Now, get in."

"Nope." I said as she advanced on me slowly.

"Now."

"Never."

"Jack…"

"Keira…" I replied in equal mocking. She rolled her eyes and before I knew it she had lunged at me.

Crap, indeed.

I was suddenly being backed against the wall.

"Now be a good boy and do as I say."

"Nuh uh." I replied as I pushed her away from me. Picking her up bridal style and placing her on the bed. "Why don't you go to sleep? You've been through a lot too."

"Nice try, not no thanks." She said as she suddenly flipped me so my back was now pressed into the bed. She sat on her knees next to me. The covers almost coming over me. I tried to roll away but she merely pinned me with a free hand.

"No escape." She said; laughter in her eyes as she and I began to wrestle. It was like wrestling with one of the guys, she was so strong. But my size was my advantage and I knew she was holding back for my sake. Which I was grateful for.

As we continued to wrestle with each other I reached out and pulled her down on top of me.

"Oh!" She squeaked as she gave a small burst of musical laughter. "Jack, what are you-" She suddenly stopped as her eyes met mine. The buttons on my shirt had been snapped off and my chest was bare. She lay on top of me, her cool hands splayed on my burning torso. I looked deep into her eyes; the rush came back as heat rushed to our faces. Turning away from each other we continued to blush, but neither one of us made a move to get up.

"I win." I spoke, suddenly out of breath.

"Like hell." She replied. I chuckled.

"You never got me under the covers."

"I got you under me."

"That's because I pushed you."

"I still won, admit defeat."

"Never!" I said as my hands found her side. She burst out laughing.

"J-j-j-j-Jack…!" She gasped, stuttering my name. Squirming under my grasp but I held her fast. Continuing my cruel ministrations as I tickled the hell out of her. She was laughing and demanding I stop, but I did no such thing.

"Say I won!"

"N-n-n-n-no!"

"Say it!" I continued; she shook her head.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ah!" she cried as I continued to tickle her. "Alright! Alright! I give! You won!" She cried as my hands stopped. She was gasping for breath into my chest. She still felt cold but I could feel her burning inside. I loved the feel of her a top of me. It felt so right, so absolutely wonderful.

"Finally, your starting to see things my way."

"Bastard." I heard her mutter and I laughed. She pulled herself up but I held her fact. "Jack?"

"You promised you would stay." I pointed out.

"I thought that meant sitting in a chair."

"You can if you want to." I said, wanting to make her feel comfortable. But with the fear of her not being in my arms anymore was becoming to much of a threat at this point. "But I'd like it if you would stay here with Me." she blushed.

"Jack I'm only thirteen!"

"I remember when I was thirteen, year of the pimple." She looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. Shaking her head she quieted and spoke.

"You are so weird."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"So what's it going to be? Chair or bed? Either one is fine by me, whatever your comfortable with." I said sitting up, wanting to take that damn shirt off to bad. My hands found the buttons on it and her eyes widened in horror. I stopped.

"Keira-?"

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Taking off my shirt, its way too hot for me. And I usually sleep without it anyways. Unless its cold." I could see the fear in her eyes and I suddenly wondered if there was something else to it.

"Keira what happened tonight that made you suicidal?" She looked away and sat a good part away from me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Keira, its alright. You can tell me."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Don't bottle it up, love. Your only hurting yourself."

"Jack please-"

"Tell me." I said as I placed my hand on her's. She looked down at it before leaning in towards me after a moment. I wrapped an arm around her and she pressed herself against me.

"I'll stay in the bed with you if you drop it."

"I'd rather sleep on the roof." She sighed in defeat. "Please Keira; I only want to help you." I felt her suddenly tremble underneath me. "Keira…?" I realized she was crying now. Well there goes another shirt.

"I'm sorry, I-" She stopped abruptly as she tried to pull away but I still held her close. I gently pulled her into my lap and held her.

"Its okay. Let it all out, just let it all out."

"But your shirt…"

"Replaceable, you aren't." I rubbed her back and sent soothing words of comfort to her. She quieted down after a few minutes. "Alright now, tell me what happened."

"They…they…" she couldn't say it, her words choked in her throat.

"Whose 'they'?" I asked.

"The soldiers. I was going to go deliver a mission document when they…I couldn't fight back, I'm not allowed to harm humans."

"What do you mean? What did they do?"

"They were taunting me like they usually do but this time…" she took a shaky breath. "They took me to the back room and…please don't make me say it." She said as I felt a word stream across my mind. I knew it was her doing.

My jaw snapped shut audibly. I froze stock still and seemed to clutch her more tightly to me. My eyes widening in horror. My heart beating widely, breath coming in a ragged gasp. I was now shaking, shaking with uncontrollable anger. How dare they? I was mentally raging. Not being one of the greatest temperaments. I had always been prone to fits of anger. But this was way over the top. This was definitely the last straw.

"Jack…?" I heard her call my name softy.

"Gimme a moment."

"Okay." I heard her whisper. I was picturing throwing chairs, overturning tables, smashing vases, and kicking the living shit out of each and everyone of those bastards who harmed _my _friend. I felt her begin to rub my back in a soothing motion. Making me somehow calm. I took deep breathes one after another till my heart beat in a smooth rhythm.

"I'm better now."

"What happened just now?"

"Sometimes I find it a bit hard to control my temper. I should warn you know, I sometimes can be a bit…er, spirited." I said as I looked down at her. "But for some reason I feel really calm with you."

"Are you okay now?"

"Just spiffy." I said sarcastically. "Better question, what about you? Are you okay?" She nodded. _(A/N: the Spiffy is dedicated to Cannot Fathom a Penname! Thanks Marie!)_

"Now." And she looked away blushing. "You make me feel really…safe, you know. Thank you." She said her voice barely audible in her soft whisper.

"Your welcome." I said and I could feel her beginning to calm down some. "Well know that I know the circumstances, I'm sorry if I'm being to close." I made a move to pull away from her but she held me in place.

"No! Don't!" She practically cried, I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she blushed.

"It's all a bit too much for me too. So…can I stay with you tonight?" I nodded.

"Anytime." I said. "But do you mind if I take off my shirt? It really is hot?" She nodded and gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Go for it." Grinning, I gently extracted her from my lap and set her down on the bed. As I stood and unbuttoned my shirt. Revealing a fairly muscular, scared, and a bit underfed looking body. I had always been lean and the streets had made me strong in body. I threw my shirt over onto the table and stretched.

"Ah, much better." I looked over at her. Her eyes on my half naked form, a blush creeping up in her cheeks. I went down to sit with her again. This time it was me who pulled the covers open. Slipping underneath them I patted the pillow next to me.

"Come on." I said encouragingly to her. "Or you can sit or you cane even bring your coffin in here. Do whatever makes you feel most comfortable." Smiling slightly she shook her head. Surprising me as she crawled underneath the covers next to me.

"No, the bed will be just fine." I grinned as I turned on my side to face her.

"You sure its not too weird for you?"

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded.

"Of course."

"I don't know why. But I feel so comfortable with you. It feels almost…_natural _I suppose. Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head.

"I feel the same way too. I think its because we've been through so much in such a short amount time. We've just grown accustomed to each other."

"I think I like it." she admitted, blushing.

"Me too." I stared into her eyes as she smiled.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?" I asked my eyes beginning to drop. I didn't realize how tired I was. And the bed was so soft, and so comfortable.

"Don't you think this is all happening too fast?" I shrugged.

"I guess, I don't know. You'd think these things would take a while. But in truth they don't. But your right. I expected the vampirism to at least take a couple more hours to discover. Now that I think about it."

"And your still so unfazed?" she laughed.

"Hmm…sleepy." I heard her musical laugh as she came closer to me.

"Me too." She muttered as she placed her body against mine. My arms immediately sprang to attention. Holding her to me. She was cool but my body was warm enough for the both of us. Wrapping us up in the blankets I heard her give a sigh of content. I let out one too.

"Hey Keira?"

"Hmm…?" She murmured.

"I'm happy that I met you. And you know that I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes." She breathed, her voice muffled by my chest. "Same here Jack."

"Good." I breathed into her hair. She smelled so wonderful. A mixture of roses and something else, it was wonderful. Sighing in content I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly take over.

"Goodnight my Keira."

* * *

_Yay! There it is! I told you I'd give you fluff! And fluff I provide! Warned you, didn't I? I come in waves of fluffiness with my cute fluffy bunny minions to do my bidding. Beware! (Yes, I know I'm insane. But hey, I'm British, its one o'clock in the morning, and I just drank a really big cuppa with lots a sugar.) I really hope you liked this little bit. I wanted to show you all that she's on the mend and Jack is a pretty good influence one her. Also to show how much Walter cares about her as well. Aren't they so perfect? Don't you just love Jack? drools Please review!!! _

_A/N: This is not the final chapter! Just so we're clear. This is just a bonus chapter between the series. I might put another one in. Who knows? The rest of it will be more straight forward and according to the plot. _


	10. Chapter 8: Mother Hen

_OMG! Thank you everyone who reviews! I love you all! You are truly the most terrific people in existence. Thank you so much for reviewing and leaving such wonderful comments. I especially like silverXpheonix's beginning of comment "soaring of fields of flowers, ahem…" That one really made me laugh. Thank you so much! It made me so amazingly happy it was just unbelievable. I was smiling all day thinking of how everyone loved my work. Thank you, you all get a million and one cookies. _

_Also I got a few questions about if Alucard found out if Keira was raped or not. Yes he did. After Keira was calmed down by Jack and he was hugging her. Telling her they wouldn't get away with it. He was only taking it calmly because of her, not wanting to disturb her anymore than she already has. Also he was too busy just being happy that she was alive and having a sweet moment with her. But don't worry, we shall soon find out in the chapter after this. Just what happens to the real monsters of Hellsing and when they mess with the daughter of a No-Life King…_

_Thanks again for the reviews!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. this will be a short chapter dedicated to Seras and Keira. Just as filler, because I forgot to mention what happened when Seras and Keira finally confront each other. And not to mention a little Jack and Keira fluff. Of course! What did I tell you people? I come in fluffy, tearful, and depressing-dark waves.

* * *

_

_This songs for_

_Sung for my_

_Broken soul you left hollow_

_You opened up my heart inside and I died yeah_

_This songs for_

_Sung for my_

_Broken soul you left hollow_

_You'll never know all the pain you left behind yeah_

_Well I still got that feeling_

_There's something left untold_

_Translucent purgatory of my soul_

_Late at night_

_I wonder if all is right_

_Between it all makes it alright_

_- From "Broken Soul" by Breaking Benjamin_

_Keira Tepes_

Chapter 9

**Mother Hen**

I didn't know what to expect as I slipped out from Jack's hold on my lithe frame. I was reluctant to leave the safety and security of his arms. But the alarms in my head sounded as my father growled at me to come and see him and my mother at once.

Mother…oh shit.

Unlike my father, my mother was the more _human _one in the family. She was sweet and sugary and I still remember her singing lullabies to me when I was a child. Brining me my lunch everyday in a wine bottle with a large heart on it that said "from mommy." She had always been the kind one, the happy one, and most of all the one who could always seem to make me and my father smile. She brighten up everyone's day with that wonderfully goofy grin on her's.

But as I slid under Jack's warm hold and phased down to the dungeons. Walking at a very slow human pace to my room. I couldn't help but feel the immediate dread of impending doom being thrust upon me worse than any other breakdown. I could just picture the look on her face. The look of hurt and shock etched and each eye. The laughter dying away bit by bit, crumbling like a falling building. The trust disappearing into an oblivion with a soft whimper. And most of all the disappointment at me for being so goddamn weak.

I knew what would happen. I would see her, she would either hug me, slap me, or yell and scream at me. And then she would make sure I was alright. After that, the look would come. And she would antagonize me on how I should have told her. With me firing back I couldn't have. Such was the fate of me, and I dreaded every cursed step I took to my room.

I finally reached the large oak door. I didn't bother to knock when I heard the curt.

"Enter." From my father. Swallowing hard I opened the door and walked inside.

There slumped on the table was my mother, leaning heavily into my father's chest.

"Mother?" I asked her tentatively. She nodded to me. Turning her eyes to me, they were bloodshot and filled with many tears. She stood up without a word and a bit of help from my father and made her way over to me. She was just a few inches taller than myself. Looking down at me with those eyes, covered by shaggy bangs.

"Keira?" She asked as though she didn't recognize me at all. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

My neck almost snapped from the impact of a small back of a brown-clad glove.

"How dare you?!" She screamed at me. The red mark stung like hell, but I bear with it. Knowing full well I deserved it.

"Mother-"

"No! How dare you try to do something like that? Running away and almost killing yourself?!" She ragged before she paused and looked deep into my eyes. "Do you know what you've done?" Tears streaked down her face as she pulled me into her. Hugging me close, I felt her tears soaking into my clothes.

"I was so worried. I was so scared that I had lost you. How dare you try something like that?!" She sobbed into me, still holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Mother, I-"

"Keira you must promise me never to do that again, no matter what happens. I will not let my only daughter kill herself over something like this ever again. If something was wrong you should have told us."

"You were never here." I said darkly. "Neither was father, nor anyone else. So how the hell was I supposed to tell anyone?" I demanded and she pulled back and look me in the eye. I expected a slap and a glare but none came. Instead she merely nodded.

"Your right."

_Hunh?_

"You are absolutely right. We were never here, always away on some mission. But that's going to change. Right Alucard?" My father came up behind her and nodded.

"We cannot always be physically there for you. But you know you can call us and we will come. And when we cannot talk then you need to make it a point to make us listen. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"I do."

"And because we cannot always be there for you during certain times, your father and I have talked it over." Began my mom. "Your father even agrees with me when I say that it's a good idea to keep this boy Jack with you. He seems to have a positive and calming influence on you. But, before we completely agree to it. I want to meet him first."

"Of course, he's sleepy right now though."

"Then we'll talk to him tomorrow night." She said and she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Now I believe you owe me a promise young lady."

"I promise never to try to commit suicide ever again." I replied almost instantly. She nodded and gave me another hug and my father wrapped his long arms around the both of us and hugged us close.

"We love you Keira." They both said in unison, I just had to smile.

"I love you both too." I replied as we let each other go. My mother yawned.

"Ah, time for bed."

"Yes, very much so." Replied my father, equally exhausted. And he turned to me. "Are you sleeping in the boy's room or your own?" My face turned a bright red.

"Father!"

"I need to know."

"I…well, um…" I honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

"Well let me make the answer more clear for you-"

"Yes." Chimed in my mother, I stared and so did my father.

"Yes?" We both said and she nodded, now back to her cheery but tired self.

"If he has such a calming influence on her and makes her feel safe then it's the least we can do for her at the moment."

"But he's a _boy._" My father replied incredulous. "And you want my daughter to sleep with a _boy_?"

"_Our _daughter, Alucard, _our._" She pointed out in a huff. "And just sleeping, its not like they'll be doing anything else."

"He's fifteen for crissake!"

"Don't you remember when you were fifteen?" Asked my mother, "You were still in an awkward phase with girls, right?"

"That's why I'm worried! If he's anything like how I was at that age." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Bad example then."

"The point is he's a boy and it's a no and that's final." She rounded on him.

"Since when do you make all the decisions in this family?"

"Since I sired both of you."

"Doesn't make you the boss of us."

"Makes me enough of the boss of you."

"Back down."

"No, you."

"Make me."

"Don't bait me woman."

"Keira!" called my mother shrilly, not taking her eyes of my father as she glared at him.

"Yes mother?"

"Go to bed, you must be tired."

"Um, okay." I said beginning to walk away.

"Get back here young lady!"

"Um…"

"She can go if you want."

"What? No!'

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Dammit Seras!" I had to stifle a laugh, my father. The doting parent. And my mother, the mother hen. They were like an old married couple.

"Look, you've seen into his mind. What makes you think he's a bad kid?"

"I…" My father searched for an answer. "I don't know but he's a boy and she's a girl so there will be no interacting of any sort until she is old enough. So, no." He said towering over my mother who merely crossed her arms and glared back. Never flinching. Any normal man human or vampire would have been turned into a pile of blubbering much with his hellfire gaze. But not my mother, she was a woman of steel with a heart of gold.

"Go to bed Keira, while your father and I have a little discussion about making the decisions in this family."

Eep.

"Um, okay." I said hastily giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Bonne nuit, je t'aime!" _Goodnight, I love you!, _I said in French to them. With a small glance back. I saw my mother and father engaging in a bit of a staring contest which meant a storm brewing of chaotic trouble. I had heard them arguing before, it always ended up with them apologizing and kissing passionately. Making me want to gag of course at seeing my parents snogging each other. But as I waved goodbye one last time. I couldn't help but smile. My parents, ladies and gentlemen.

And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**XXX**

I phased back into Jack's new room and saw him lying on his back. With half closed lids as a goofy smile played on his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing up?" I asked coming to his side and sitting down on his bed.

"You were gone, I couldn't sleep." He said grinning.

"You shouldn't wait up for me."

"Are you okay?" He asked concern radiating in his voice. I nodded as his hand came to touch the red mark on my cheek. "Who did this to you?" He demanded, the anger now in his voice.

"My mother."

"What? Why?"

"Vampires are not the most gentle race. But don't let it fool you, she's the sweet one in the family. She acts really human most of the time too."

"Why did she slap you?"

"Because I deserved it, I worried and made her scared. It was wrong of me."

"You had good reason to, but she's right. Suicide is not the way to go."

"You can't agree with both of us." I pointed out flatly.

"Sure I can, I just did. Didn't I?"

"You are a weird boy."

"The weirdest." He grinned and I smiled slightly. "So is everything alright now?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Did you talk about what was going to happen to the men…" He trailed off, and I saw his jaw tighten.

"No, but I think my father might want to have a say in the punishment." I said bitterly, but secretly delighted at the thought of them having the Cromwell Release being set upon them.

Jack said nothing and neither did I for a few moments before he scooted over and pulled the covers back. "So are you staying?" He asked me and I nodded. Crawling in next to him, seeing him smile.

"If you don't mind."

"Never." He said turning on his side and wrapping his arms protectively around me. My parents were right, I did feel very safe. And very calm when I was with him. His body was warm and inviting and the soft cotton sheets felt wonderful and smelled clean. I noticed that his hair was now slightly damp and he smelled differently.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked him and he nodded.

"When I woke up and you weren't here. Your father told me you were going down to your room to see your mother." He admitted. "So I took a shower while you were gone, I was a bit dirty."

A bit was an understatement.

"Hmm…" I muttered into his chest. "You smell good."

"Thanks, love."

"Let's go to sleep." I said, my eyelids dropping heavily. He nodded in agreement. Shifting around to pull me even closer and being comfortable at the same time. I noticed how protective his posture was, and I felt myself blush at the closeness and his thoughtfulness. But surprisingly, I didn't feel awkward being in his arms. I don't know…it just felt…I don't know.

"'Night, love." He murmured as he sighed heavily in content.

"Goodnight Jack." I whispered back, equally sleepily. Breathing in an unnecessary breath of content. Laying there in his arms, surrounded by his rich and absolutely wonderful smell. The warmth spreading throughout me, making me feel so alive. And feeling so safe and so calm. I couldn't help but think.

_Nothing ever felt so right. _

_

* * *

_

_Yay! That was the end of the chapter. Think of it as more as a short. Also, I hope it wasn't all that crappy. I wrote it in like twenty minutes. And its not that long, so sorry if it sucks! I really hope you all lik it. Also any suggestions as for what you want happen to the soldiers as punishment (details please! lots of details people!) would be very helpful. Thank you all for reading! Please review! I love you all!!! You all rock! _


	11. Chapter 9: the Meeting

_Hello everyone! I'm alive! I am alive! So sorry for the long absence, I really didn't meant to just I had a lot of soul searching to do and all that jazz that no one really cares about anyways. But anyways!!! Thank you for the suggestions you gave me for how to punish those soldiers. And I am so glad you all liked this story, I haven't gotten a single flame yet which makes me really happy. So thank you all, you all rock! I love you all!!! _

_Enjoy! Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. Incase I didn't mention it to you before. But to Father Anderson, I will be using your lyrics in the upcoming chapters. And in dedication just for you because you were cool enough to give me some really awesome lyrics. I thank you._

_P.s.s these lyrics were written by me in dedication to my best friend in the whole wide-wide world. She's like a sister to me and I love her dearly. _

_P.s.s.s. This and the next chapter will be the only times from now on that I will use this type of perspective. So I hope you all don't mind but seeing as how it doesn't involve either of the two characters in a physical sense it wouldn't make much sense to do it from their point of view so here it goes…ready or not world here I come!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **__And if I told you I did? (suspenseful silence) Nah! Just joking! I don't own it!

* * *

_

_Life_

_It's not what its like_

_Slippin' down a slide_

_Can't enjoy the ride_

_Should I let you stay?_

_Should I let you go?_

_What is wrong?_

_What is right?_

_Will this ever be alright?!_

_Can't I believe?_

_All your lies_

_Can't I believe?_

_All your crimes_

_Time to do your time_

_Time to make this right_

'_Cause its just life_

_And its just one of those things_

_I'll have to get over it_

- From "Over It" by Liz Symonds in dedication to her "nee-chan" and the guy who screwed her over big time. The bastard.

Chapter 9

**The Meeting**

Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing stood outside her window, sipping a cup of tea and dreading the meeting before her. It was around six thirty in the morning and she had come to the conclusion that meeting with her Majesty, the Queen of England was not a good hour to meet with. With a massive headache and butterflies in her stomach she sipped her tea and waited for Walter to finish reassuring Alucard that all was well. For he had certainly demanded right after the exit of Jack and his daughter that the men who had done an unspeakable act to her be punished severely by none other than himself.

Oh how she wanted to give in and simply say yes. But not all matters at so easy in her organization. No, in fact she knew that she would have to tell the Queen what would happen. Otherwise punishments would be bestowed upon her if she kept her silence for the death of a human by a vampire -much less Alucard- was strictly prohibited. And that was why she was here now before her window. Dressed in her impeccable green suit and a cup of Walter's fabulous tea in her hands in which Walter had added just a small drop of brandy in it for good measure. Because with the way Sir Integra's day was starting off it seemed like she would need it.

"Master, are you ready to leave?" Came the disembodied voice that was usually so deep and sultry. She turned and saw Alucard stepping out of the shadows to face her. His face was expressionless, no remark or smirk were drawn from his lips. Nothing but a taunt expression and hard eyes.

"I am. Are you alright?" She asked in suspicion. Sir Integra hated to admit it, but she did care deeply for the Nosferatu in question.

"No." He replied flatly. "But I will be once we get her to say yes."

"You better be polite."

"I'll behave myself if the humans do." He retorted, not having too much respect for humans these days.

"And so shall I." She replied. "We best get going."

"Ah, there you are Madam, I have your coat and hat ready for you. Are you quite ready to go now?" Came Walter's voice as he entered through a side door. She nodded and allowed him to help her into her large trench coat and slipped her hat onto her head.

"Yes, let's go."

**XXX**

The halls of the palace were large and grand with a beautiful array of paintings, busts, and many beautiful vases full of luscious sweet-smelling flowers. The carpets were expensive and plush. With the smell of grace, dignity, and wealth in the air and not to mention the scent of the Queen's lingering perfume in the air. Sir Integra, Alucard, and Walter were following one of her Majesty's butlers into a tea room in which their meeting would take place.

"Right this way, Sir Hellsing. If you and your servants would please wait here, her Majesty will be with you shortly." Said the butler with an air of primness it was almost radiating off him in waves.

"Of course, thank you." She replied as nicely as she could. Sitting down on a chair, Walter retreated to the back of the room and out of sight, while Alucard sat down next to her.

"If that will be all Madam, I take my leave." Integra nodded as the butler headed out to wait in the hall. Leaving them quite alone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." she confessed after a brief moment of complete and utter silence.

"And why is that?" Replied Alucard stoically.

"You're not grinning like a madman or making remarks. Walter's not smiling in reassurance, the butler was stiffer than normal, and her Majesty is usually waiting for me."

"Hmm…I wonder why?" He murmured.

"That's better." She replied feeling better at the smallest of quip. "So what do you think?"

"Its still rather early you know, Walter and the Queen must be tired. You know my reasons. And that wasn't the same butler as before."

"Really?"

"Yes, they changed hands not to long ago." She nodded; her bit of small talk that she had strived for was over.

An eerie silence lapsed between them as Sir Integra contemplated how to speak with her Majesty, what she would say, what she would do, and most of all how she would react to her decisions. But before she knew it…

"Her Majesty, the Queen of England." Came the voice of the butler as Integra, Alucard, and Walter all rose and stood to attention. Coming in dressed a formal salmon pink suit with sparkling white pearls and a beautiful golden broche. Her hat was pink as well with a satin ribbon and beautiful flowers attached to it. Her soft steel grey hair was set in delicate curls. With an aged face, wise eyes, and a kind smile she spoke.

"Welcome Sir Integra." Sir Integra stood before her majesty with a smile and bowed on one knee.

"It is always an honor your Majesty."

"And welcome Lord Vampire and you too Walter." Walter and Alucard bowed low to the queen before Walter returned to his normal position. Alucard stepped forward and brushed his lips against the Queen's gloved hand.

The welcoming was over and her Majesty sat done and was served tea along with her guests.

"So Sir Integra, what brings you to call this meeting?" She inquired taking a sip of the delicious Earl Grey.

"I wished to talk to you about the affairs of one of my vampires." Replied the young Knight taking a sip of her own tea.

"Is everything quite alright?" Asked her Highness with genuine concern.

"Well no, it isn't your Majesty. You see…" She struggled for the right words. "I apologize but I just honestly do not know how to say it. So allow me to be frank?"

"Of course."

"Well you see, Keira, she has recently tried to commit suicide." The Queen paused with the tea cup halfway to her mouth which was open in shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Its true, my daughter has recently tried to commit suicide. She figured she would shoot herself with Zroya and fall off a building at the same time." Interjected Alucard grimly, his blood red orbs in a steely hardness at the mere thought.

"Is she alright?" Asked the Queen setting her tea done.

"She's fine now." Replied Sir Integra. "She had the help of a young man named Jack Meadows but I'll explain about that later."

"See to it that you do. I would much like to hear more about this Mr. Meadows and thank him."

"I will send him your gratitude when I return home."

"Good. Now tell me why she would want to commit such an act? Surely an immortal would not want to end their life after a mere thirteen years."

"She was raped, your Majesty." Came Alucard's deep voice, filled with a malicious darkness. Her Majesty's eyes widened with shock and horror as

"Well you see Keira had been having some difficulty with some of Hellsing's soldiers. Apparently taunts, teasing, harassing, and horrible thoughts were being forced onto her along with physical abuse."

"Good heavens! Why didn't you notice this before?" She demanded of them both.

"She has a very good way of blocking me." Replied Alucard through gritted fangs.

"And we do not see each other that often, everything is always so hectic." Said Sir Integra feeling a bit ashamed.

"I can understand that." Said the Queen reasonably. "But what I can't understand is why the act of rapping the poor girl? Just who would do such a thing?"

"She has given us their names but no other real information other than their files. And I didn't feel she would be up to going into to much detail about the way their minds work at the moment." Said Sir Integra.

"Well of course not." Said her Majesty taking a deep breath. "So how do you plan on dealing with these swine?"

"That is why we are here your Majesty." Said Alucard, his eyes darkening even more so. "I came to my Master last night after they had retired and demanded I be the one to deal with their punishment. But by your human laws it would not be allowed of course-"

"So that is why we are here your Majesty." Said Integra cutting him off before he could go into a rage. "I need to know what your approach on this matter should be." A small silence lapsed between them as the Queen took a sip of tea before continuing.

"Well, I first must wonder to where these soldiers first came from. What province and military facility do they reside from?"

"I believe all eight of them are former Royal Navy, and were recruited due to their basic skills and combat training. Normal foot soldiers that's all."

"I see, and what of their existence to the public?" And for the first time in many hours since Alucard had heard the news of his daughter's suicide attempts he grinned liked a madman.

"Just citizens to the public, no one really would know. I looked into it; none of them have any real immediate family left." Said Sir Integra wondering where this was going.

"I see." Said the Queen setting her tea down once more and folding her hands in her lap. "Well now, you and I both know that Hellsing is very good at covering things up and I'm sure this matter can be settled within a matter of hours. Walter is rather good at making documents and such disappear." Walter smiled at the comment.

"Yes, we are but your Majesty I-" She was silenced by a knowing look and a smile from her Majesty. And it suddenly clicked, Sir Integra grinned. "Well then, I see…you're absolutely right. And now how will the matter of their punishment be handled?" Her Majesty and Alucard's smile both widened at her next words:

"I'll leave that to Alucard's discretion."

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 9 is done! Yippy! Alrighty then! Hope you liked it and I'm sorry its so short but I hope you all like it anyways. Please review! They make me very, very happy!!! _


	12. Chapter 10: Judgment Day

_Bonjour mes amis!!! Nice to see you all again, wow that was such a long time since I updated! T.T Anyways, it's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Sweet, sweet, sweet vengeance. This is what happens when you mess with the daughter of the No-Life King. Its time for the soldier's to get their just rewards, wouldn't you say? I hope you like it! _

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__Shh! Not now! I'm watching the soldiers getting their asses' pwned by Alucard! Alright, fine! I don't own it! There, happy?

* * *

_

_Walking down the street_

_I see your face_

_Its everywhere_

_Your haunting presence_

_That smile, those eyes_

_I can't seem to find_

_The way out_

_I shout and I shout_

_But you won't hear me_

_I'm falling (I'm falling, falling)_

_Can't find my way_

_(I'm lost)_

_Falling from grace_

_(Loosing my way)_

_Lost my faith_

_(There's just too much hate)_

_Lost in the crowd_

_Alone in my thoughts_

_Your all that I got_

_I'm screaming your name_

_Won't you hear me?_

_Screaming the days…away_

_Its not just a phase_

_It won't pass_

_Loosing sight_

_Hide from the light_

_Its not alright_

_It'll never be alright_

_So won't you hear me?_

_­_- From "Lost" by Liz Symonds in dedication to a personal experience of the authoress.

Chapter 10

**Judgment Day**

John Peters was one of the eight soldiers who now stood in front of Sir Integra in her spacious office with its mountains of papers and many ashtrays complete with crushed cigars.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked, her voice cool and calm as she lit a cigar.

"No, Sir." He said shaking his head, playing dumb.

"You are here under the charges of rape, verbal abuse, physical abuse, mental abuse, and emotional abuse the thirteen year old vampire of this residence. Do you deny it?" A judgmental silence lapsed between them as they all took in a deep breath.

"I don't know what your talking about." Came Quincy Danes shrugging.

"Yeah, me neither." Came another voice, along with more proclamations of agreement.

"Then are you telling me that she is a liar?"

"Well why else would she say it? We didn't do nothing." Said John.

"If you did nothing then what would her motivation be to lie?" With some noncommittal shrugging and some back of the head scratching one of them spoke.

"I don't know, she's a vampire. Their not exactly trustworthy monsters are they?" said a man named George Pierce.

"Your right, their not." Said Integra fairly before she leaned forward, her cigar between two of her fingers. Her ice blues had gone from cool to down right icy with a cold blue fire in them. "But my vampires don't lie to me. I think you really did hurt her, causing her to attempt suicide." Her voice was low and deadly as she surveyed them with a glare. "I'll ask again, do you deny it?"

"The bitch had it coming to her." Muttered John and Sir Integra leaned back and lit her cigar and took a long slow drag.

"I see, if that is how you feel then I suppose I have no choice. But before I sentence you, I must know…why did you do it? She saves you time and time again and she's valuable to this organization. So why do such acts to her?" And to her surprised he merely grinned horribly at her, his teeth were that of a rotted nature.

"Because she and the rest of her 'family' are nothing but scum of the earth monsters and deserved to get beaten. She's so fucked up I bet she enjoyed every moment of it." He said now laughing. "She got what she deserved."

Sir Integra was now having a hard time not shooting him herself but she resigned herself to a mere glare.

"I suggest you shut your mouth now before I make your sentence worse."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? They can't hurt humans, their not allowed. You should be on our side, their nothing but fucking monsters."

"There is more than meets the eye with anything, soldier. And don't take that disrespectful tone with me."

"Oh yeah? Come on Sir, you can't seriously think that they don't deserve to be blown away like the rest of the FREAKS. Do you?"

"No, I don't." She replied firmly, her words rang true and she heard in her mind Alucard's mental gratitude. "And because I believe that they have some good in them. I am hereby giving you your sentence in which you will fill out for all of eternity."

"Eternity?" He scoffed. "Oh what are you gonna do? Make me train with one of them or something?" he said scoffing some more. _(Thank you Silverfox3220 for that suggestion. I owe you one!) _

"Oh yes, Eternity." Came the deep disembodied voice of Alucard as he slipped through the shadows and out behind them. Towering over them, his most insane grin plastered on his face. "My orders Master?" He asked to Integra respectfully.

"I don't want any ghouls hanging around my house. And do try to keep the blood off the carpet, it so hard to wash out." She said smirking herself, watching their eyes widen in horror.

"N-n-n-n-no! You can't! You-" John was cut off by an invisible force.

"Silence human." Said Alucard, turning to his Master he grinned and bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you Master."

"I don't want Keira to be involved with it. Seras may be if she chooses so."

"Duly noted, want me to save you a piece? Walter already called dibs on the fat one over there." Integra let out a small bit of laughter.

"No, I'm a bit too busy at the moment. But send them my regards for me, will you?" She said casually as she began to return to her paperwork.

"With pleasure Master."

"Wait! You can't do this! You cold hearted, piece of shit, bi-" the soldier was cut off as he was thrown across the room.

"Don't you dare insult my Master, pathetic human. Now get up. I have some new 'training' techniques I've been wanting to try out for sometime now." He said laughing madly as he used his shadows to wrap around their protesting frames. Dragging them all into a portal and into the old dungeon he was kept in ten year prior. There, he knew, their screams would be muffled some.

Laughing and grinning like a mad man, he threw them into the cell and prepared for his task ahead.

_Sometimes…I just love my job…_He thought grinning down at their trembling forms as they tried desperately to run away. _Oh, no my pretties you won't be running away. The fun hasn't even begun yet…_

Their screams were heard throughout the mansion as Alucard ascended into each of their minds. Starting with John Peters…

* * *

**To be continued…**

_Okay, so I lied, this and the next chapter will be in omniscient form. I don't know why I just didn't feel like putting it into one big chapter. So sue me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, anyways I could have improved it? Perhaps added a bit more emotion or something into it? Please review!!_

**AUTHORESS NOTES!!! PLEASE READ!!!**

I will be writing what exactly happens to the soldiers next. So any suggestions on what you want to happen including details would be very helpful. I will be posting the second bit of the story tomorrow. So you have plenty of time until then. So I really hope you all submit your reviews with your suggestions quickly. Thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 11: Armageddon

_Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews!!! I seem to be getting a lot of dark purring in my reviews these days. Interesting…very interesting, cool…and interesting (far off gaze) anyways! Thank you once more! I really hope you like this chapter. Just to give you the heads up this will be once again be told in omniscient form but after this I swear that will be it. Secondly, this chapter will be following the story of John Peters. Seeing as how if I wrote it with everyone in it at once that would just take way to freaking long. So anyways, on with the Fic! Hope you like it! _

"_This is what happens when you violate my daughter. You rotten pieces of pathetic dog shit." - Alucard_

_**Disclaimer: **__SHH!!! Not now! No! You ruined it! Alucard was just about to pwnd him with a spoon!!! I don't own it! Now leave me alone already!!!_

_**SUPER MAJOR REALLY YUKKY THIS IS WHY ITS RATED "M" DISCLAIMER!!! **__**This story will contain some situations that are not for people who are uncomfortable with the terms "implied anal rape" "Impalement" "multiple deaths" "Torture" "Sadism" "Cruelty" and "Strange and unusual punishments" **_

_P.s. This is revenge a million time fold to what they did to her. Shattering her being and making so that our little heroine almost committed suicide and ending a beautiful life. I also got a suggestion that they should be made to be given the same treatment as she had been given when she was violated. So here it is ladies and gentleman! It is only implied with some things, but hey, I could get kicked off this site if I wrote the real thing. Plus, dudes, I am only fourteen. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_

_I will make you suffer_

_I will make you scream_

_I will make your dreams turn to nightmares_

_I will make your world divide_

_Don't bother to hide_

_I hate you_

_You hate me_

_In this world there is no good and evil_

_Only men, monsters, and dogs_

_So which are you?_

- From "The Question" a dark poem dedicated to Alucard by Liz Symonds (Me)

Chapter 11

**Armageddon**

The room was cold and barren, nothing there except some exposed pipes which gave off the only form of sound with a steady eerie dripping noise. Chills ran down his spine one by one in an epic race. Millions of questions raced through his mind, but none of it seemed to be incoherence with anything. The only thought that ran through his head was:

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die…_

"Oh not yet, little human." Came a deep disembodied voice. John whipped around him in fear as he looks to every corner but no one was in sigh.

"Wh-wh-whose there?" he called in a shaky voice.

"Your worse nightmare." Said the sinister voice giving off a soft chuckle. "What's wrong little human? Scared? You weren't so scared when you rapped my daughter."

"Alucard!" Said john shocked. "What is the meaning of this? Release me this instant!" Nothing but a maniacal chuckle filled the air accompanied by an icy chill.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, pathetic human. For you see my Master has given me orders to make you and your pathetic friends lives a living hell. You after all hurt my daughter."

"Let me out!" He screamed now in full blown panic. It rolled of in waves of fear that seemed to lead to only a web of greater fears. Rushing to the door he tried to do his best to slam against it with his body. Trying feebly to push it and pull every which way but it would not budge instead…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He bellowed in agony as his hands were burned till nothing but blackened charred ruins. The door was glowing red with hot steel and he was on his knees roaring in agony. John watched in horror as his hands began to flake off into nothing but grey Ash till nothing there lay but none bleeding stumps for hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" he repeated over and over again in panic.

"Not quite." Said Alucard appearing behind him. "Scream for him all you like, he's not coming. And you're all alone." He sneered but a Cheshire grin was plastered on his face. "It's Judgment Day, human. Time to pay up."

"What-?" He was suddenly cut off as he watched Alucard disappear into the shadows.

Suddenly the whole room turned into a pitched black nothingness.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"In the old days when someone had done a crime they were punished severely. Prisons were used only for temporary detaining until the victim could either be: quartered, hung, stabbed, or my personal favorite…_impaled._"

John was now shaking with fear as he watched steel shackles slithering towards him like snakes. Binding him with one on each leg and stumps of a wrist. Horror and shock were etched into every line of his face as he was slowly forced onto his back in a violent twist of the shackles. Once there he tried screaming in horror as they slowly began to pull him until he was flat against the black ground.

"ARGH! Let me go!!!" He cried, now begging for mercy as the pain of being pulled apart into fourths began to occur. "Please!"

"That's it, scream human. She didn't, but I shall take great pleasure in hearing you do so." Laughed Alucard as he watched in the shadows. John was now being pulled apart into fourths in an awfully painful and slow process. Screaming at the top of his lungs at the pain.

"Had enough, human?"

"Yes!" He cried feebly as his arms and legs now hung off him in tatters. Fear, shock, and horror came in like a jet of poison streaming through his heart at lightening speed.

"Too bad." Grinned Alucard as John's eyes widened in Alucard.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" A large bed of spikes came up from underneath him. Slowly running its way into him. He screamed in horror as he watched blood flow freely from his body. All the while the quartering continued at the same incredibly slow pace. Alucard merely laughed as he heard his screams.

"How does it feel to be so helpless? How does it feel to know you are going to die?" Taunted the Nosferatu

But as he said it the spikes began to draw back painfully slowly. Leaving bloody holes in his body. The shackles came of his dismembered arms and legs and John laid a bloody mess of a man now. Roaring in pain, rage, and humiliation.

"No, please no more." He begged as he tried his best to not only fathom how he could still be alive. But also trying to scurry away in his form as Alucard stepped from the shadows.

"Oh no, my poor pathetic human dog, you are not going anywhere." With his shadows he reached out and used his shadows to wrap around the man. He screamed in agony as the shadows turned to deadly serpents. Taking a turn to bit him repeatedly. Injecting him with deadly poison that caused pain to fill throughout his body.

The serpents then turned back to shadows and suddenly through him against a wall repeatedly along with his other body parts. As he lay slumped against the wall he watched in horror as his hands and legs began to crawl towards him. Trying to run away from them it was to no avail as they slowly found its way to him. His knees finding his way to his testicles, one shoving hard, and the other kicking. He rolled over into the fetal position in pain but was soon brought up by his own hands. A hold on his hair and the other a strangle hold on his neck. Gasping for breath he tried to struggle but it was no use. The shadows that bound them were just too strong.

But all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, as though nothing had happened, John stood in the middle of the barren room again. Completely unharmed with the pain gone. At first a flutter of hope filled his chest at the prospect of being alive and free and it all a dream. But just as rapidly it faded as he saw a young woman with a beautifully stunning face, long flowing black hair, and dark red eyes with matching cheery red lips. Looking to be around twenty years of age and dressed in a black skirt business suit. A large whip in her hand.

"Well, well…haven't we been a bad boy? Time to be punished."

He took an automatic step back.

With a crack of her whip she slashed at him. Furiously. Faster and faster each time is slapped through his back as he was forced against the wall. His back exposed to her. The cloth ripped first leaving large red marks. Leaving only his bare skin, leaving red marks upon it. The pain of it all was just too much to bear as the torture continued. Blood streaked down his back and pooled on the ground. And soon he felt the flesh being ripped from his back as the spikes on the edge of the whip came flying through him. As he gripped the wall for support it suddenly stopped.

Chancing a glance behind him he turned and saw Alucard now standing there, grinning like a madman. The humiliation of being beaten bloody by a woman was pain enough but having Alucard see it was so much worse. For John had always been a womanizer, believe women to be beneath him. And now this…it was all too much.

"Do you deny your crimes human?" He asked, his voice, even now, surprisingly calm.

"I do not." He replied hoarsely. "Please…just let me go…"

"No." And with that the ground fell underneath him and he screamed in terror as he rushed down. Falling so hard and so fast. Looking down underneath him a large pile of spikes rose up. And as he fell upon the spikes a mass of arrows came flying into him. He laid there splayed upon the spikes protruding from every which way. Arrows sticking in him ranging from his side, his eye, his lips, his arms, and ext. But throughout it all he was still breathing. Still alive and screaming in terror.

"You have violated my daughter. You nearly killed her and for that you must be punished. I will make you pay, I will make you suffer. And most of all I will make you beg for death. You insolent, piece of shit, good for nothing, scum of the earth, pedophile, womanizing, bastard! How dare you violate my daughter?!" Bellowed Alucard as he pulled John up by his collar. The spikes vanishing as he threw him across the wall. He gave a squeak of fright as tears stung his eyes. Smashing into the wall repeatedly, then the ceiling, then the floor, and finally he were in a room full of mirrors.

Blood poured from him as he lay exhausted but something drove him to go forward. The presence of the room was evil. He watched as Alucard appeared in each mirror, grinning and laughing his head off like a madman. Drawing the Calsull and the Jackal.

"Suffer." Was the only word he said before each of the Alucard's aimed and fired at will. The bullets tore through him rapidly and quickly. With shouts and screams of pure and utter pain as each bullet tore through him. The wound only to be healed and the skin made soft and anew to be ripped apart by yet another one. Till finally he lay upon the ground in a fetal position, shaking from head to toe.

The torture did not stop there, however.

Grinning like a madman, Alucard had made a double of him. Which had made John bend over a large table that held many fine needles sticking up from it; He was completely naked as tears streamed down his cheeks and his shouts and screams intensified as he was forced to endure the punishment before him. The same he had given to Keira not twenty-four hours ago.

Fine, hair-like needles were made to be stuck into each of his eyes a million times by his own hand.

He watched on a large screen his death go over and over again with various forms of torture. And he was made to them perform such acts on himself. Scratching his face apart with his nails until it was left bloody. Ripping the skin off his arms one by one with a piece of glass. Stripping off the flesh of his eyelids. Dislocating of his shoulders and arms and then proceeding with all of his bones being shattered. And until finally he laid in a bloody broken heap.

He didn't know how long he screamed or which torture was worse. Whether it had been the ripping of his flesh or the needles he did not know. But all he knew is that this one ranked in as the most embarrassing and the most painful one by far.

Leaning down against the wall with his pants and boxers gone. A rusty spoon in one hand he said goodbye to his manhood as he thrust the blunt object towards himself. Digging his way deep until he finally cupped it completely out.

Castration by a rusty spoon.

The tortures came again and again. John never thought he would ever know which hurts more. Being quartered or being impaled. But as Alucard approached him with that fifty foot long blunt-ended stick he would have to go with impalement.

Inserted into his anus and slowly and painfully as possible it shredded through him. Tearing his insides apart, going through even his heart, and causing blood to trickle down from the side of his mouth. The stick entered, all the while he was being whipped by one of his many clones of himself. And even after what seemed like days he was still alive and breathing. Not even having the strength to scream anymore as the punishments continued.

Cruel, sadistic laughter filled his ears every time he pleaded for just plain death or escape. Anything to stop the punishment, anything to stop the pain. But it was to no avail, Alucard would not budge, and John was continuously punished. But as he fell back onto the floor after just having to cut up his own body into many pieces and eating them. And only once again return to being whole, alive, and unharmed. He closed his eyes and prayed for unconsciousness to take over.

_Sleep well my little pretty pathetic human. For the fun has just begun…_Laughed Alucard as he watched the pathetic human tremble and shiver from the cold and the horror of what had just taken place in the last couple of hours.

**XXX**

Sitting bolt right up with sweat running along his brow. His heart racing a mile a minute. John Peters looked around the room in questioned. It looked like his normal room. Spartan but filled with his own touches, perverted and none perverted as well. He gave a deep sigh of relief as he discreetly reached down and looked into his pants. All parts were still there, no holes, no sticks up his ass, no needles in his eyes, and no painful submission all was well.

_It was just a dream. Nothing more than a stupid nightmare. Jesus John , get a grip will ya?_

But as he felt a chill run down his spine he looked up and saw the walls around him fade. Turning into cold dark stone, the dank feeling of moisture was around him, along with old splatters of blood and empty shackles and a few bones here and there. He realized he was no longer in his room. This wasn't a dream.

It was real.

The red clad No-Life King appeared before him out from the shadows.

"What? Have a bad dream, human?" He taunted as he stared down at the pathetic human. Waves of terror crashed through him at what was about to come. The mental horrors he had experienced had felt so real but now as the vampire stood before him in person. He knew such acts paled before the real acts about to occur. And this time he would not be getting back up again.

Without a word from him he looked up into the Nosferatu's cold, lifeless eyes. Fear washed over him and he knew it wasn't over. No, it wasn't over in the least bit.

"Don't look so terrified human." Grinned Alucard madly before continuing.

"The fun has only just begun."

* * *

_Holy shit was that intense. I hope it wasn't too intense for you guys. Don't worry, it will get more toned down in the next couple of chapters which will bed dedicated to the "rehabilitation" of our little vampiress. So I hope you enjoyed this and that it didn't put you off of this story. I also hope that you stick around to read the rest of the chapters which will be of a much more softer and fluffy but still kind of sad nature. Any suggestions? Comments? Did I overdo it? Please review!!! Thank you for reading! Stick around for the next chapter!!!_


	14. Chapter 12: Waking up to Bliss

_Its currently 2:29 a.m. and I still cannot sleep. Damn! Stupid insomnia! (grumbles in French) anyways mates its raining here which makes me happy. The moon is loosing her fullness but I am still happy and energetic anyways. So here I am with a short little chapter, now going back to the first person perspectives of the real two people of this story. Hope you like it. Just a bit of fluff because I was feeling bi-polar at the moment. Enjoy! And please remember to review when your done reading.

* * *

_

_The day has come to an end_

_The moon is overhead_

_The stars twinkle and shine_

_All is right_

_On this silent night_

_And I love you_

_I love you_

_Wake me up from this hell_

_Come save me from all I've become_

_So undone_

_I need you here_

_I need you with me always and forever_

_'Cause its all over now_

_And I need you_

_Won't you stay?_

_Knowing that I love you_

_Because I love you_

_And I'll do anything for you_

_I love you _

- From "Anything for You" by Liz Symonds

_Keira Tepes_

Chapter 12

**Waking up to Bliss**

I didn't know where I was, but it felt incredibly wonderful. The smell was so rich and so heavy with a delicious intoxication I was like a cat with cat nip. So warm, so inviting, so I did the only logical thing. I rolled over on my side and snuggled deeper into the warm body.

Body?!

My eyes snapped open as I saw the naked chest before me. The heat practically radiating off it. But just who did it belong to? Looking up I saw the handsome face of Jack. Sleeping soundly, his lips parted slightly. I froze still as I realize I had pressed myself up against him. His arms loosely over me. The heat rushed to my face as I realized I had just slept with a boy.

It hadn't been sexual of course, but the fact that I was laying in my pajamas in bed with a half naked boy at the age of thirteen did not look good. Images of my father's raging face as he tore apart Jack for sleeping with his teenage daughter flooded into my mind. Without thinking I made a move to extract myself from his grasp when I felt his grip on me tighten.

"Hmm…nygh…go back to sleep." He muttered groggily. I couldn't help but smile slightly at his cuteness. But if we were discovered here together I knew for sure it would mean certain doom for the both of us.

I was about to phase from his grasp and into my room when he pulled me into him. Resting his head atop mine. I could feel his shaking his head.

"No…sleepy time…" He muttered holding me close. "Wake up later" I stifled a laugh at his attempts to keep me there. He was so cute…_ah! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _Though I was surprised at how strong he was in his sleepy state.

I knew I couldn't leave without waking him, so I decided _what the hell? I'm already in enough trouble for yesterday. _With that in mind I snuggled closer to him and felt him smile at my reaction.

My hands played on his chest as I reveled in the warmth. He was lean and muscular but he still needed some work to have a perfect body. I looked it over, plenty of paper thin scars covered his abdomen. I noticed the same for his arms and legs and I wondered just what he had done to deserve them. For he was so sweet, it seemed a shame to ruin him in such a manner. By the way his cheeks slopped thin I had come to the conclusion it was out of hunger, just like the way his stomach caved in. It would have been more expediential if not for the beginning signs of a rock hard six pack.

As I traced imaginary patterns on his skin I began to wonder what his life was like. Who he was, what he did, how did he grow up. I remembered he had said an orphanage and then to a factory. But what orphanage? What factory? So many questions about him reeled through my mind, but as I felt the rise and fall of his chest. My lids dropped at the sound. His beautiful, rhythmic heart beat lulling me back into sleep.

**XXX**

I didn't know how long it had been since I had last slept like this. It felt so wonderful, I woke not up in screaming agony. There were not nightmares. No visions of vile cruelty. Dark thoughts dwelled not within my mind. The only thing that mattered and the only thing I felt was his warm body pressed against mine. I sighed in content, but was a little disappointed when I felt him stir.

"Hmm…nygh…" He said rolling over onto his back with me going right along with him.

"Eep!" I cried in shock and surprise as I was now on top of him. Practically straddling his torso. His eyes were half closed and blank, he was so not awake.

"Jack…" I said his name slowly as he took a deep breath his eyes opening a little bit more to look at me.

"Why are you on top of me?" He asked finally, his face filled with confusion.

"I don't know…" I began dumbly. "Maybe because you pulled me on top of you!" I said annoyed, though a secret evil part of me enjoyed my place atop his warm body. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! AH!_

"Oh, right." He grinned and chuckled darkly. "I didn't know you liked the top so much, love."

It took all my self control not to throw him across the room.

"JACK MEADOWS!!! YOU ASS!!!"

Between the laughing and the light slaps I was giving him and he was letting off. I was blushing furiously. How dare he?! The mixed emotions raged through me. For some reason but stomach felt all in a flutter, I didn't know what to do. Instead I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I ran away.

On the opposite side of the room now next to the door, my expression leaning towards a blushing scowl as I didn't dare meet his gaze.

"Keira?"

"Look, thanks for saving me last night. I appreciate it really but I have to go now. Its still daytime and I need to rest. So I'll see you sometime before after sunset." I said my hand on the door knob.

"Hey wait! Keira, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I was just joking." I didn't realize how fast he was as he was suddenly behind me, his face flushed in embarrassment and his ears burning red. "I really am sorry, please stay?" He pleaded but I shook my head.

"Its not that." I began fishing for a legitimate excuse. "I need my coffin otherwise I become weak. I'm still only thirteen you know." He nodded in understanding and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Okay, I understand but um, I…" He blushed in embarrassment and I couldn't help but have my stomach do another flutter at the cuteness of it.

"Yes?" I asked curiously and he turned his face away from me.

"I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I'm just a dumb roughneck without that much class. I say stupid things and make people mad so if I make you mad or upset or something you can…you can…hit me or whatever." I gave a small smile.

"Its okay, and for the record. You do have class and you are not a roughneck."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked suspicious and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Same reason you don't think I'm a monster." He grinned at me before reaching out with a hand and ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Keira, go get some rest now. I'll be alright." He said continuing to grin and yawn. "I'll see you later on tonight, right? Promise?" I returned the smile.

"Promise."

* * *

_What did I tell you people? Just a dash of fluff to go with the sadistic torture of the previous chapter. No, I am not really bi-polar but my writing is…sometimes. I really hope you liked this little Chappie. It took me all of fifteen minutes to right because I already had the first part up to where she said he was an ass written but because I have a bizzilion word documents it took me a good ten minutes to find it. So hope you liked it! Please review!!!_


	15. Chapter 13: Shopping Drabble

_Thank you for all the reviews!!! This is just a short drabble on what happened while Alucard was away torturing the soldiers. Hope you like it! And many thanks to Cannot Fathom a Penname for helping me to brainstorm on the character of Jack. I love you popinjay!!! _

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. This is just a bit of my musings on mainly Jack for the last bit of it. Giving you all a bit more background info on him.

* * *

_

You always said my name

You always smiled at me

And now I can see

Your really there for me

And I…

I love you

Forever and for always

I love you

Do you love me?

My secrets are hidden

I'll never show

You'll never know

And I'll never tell

But I still…

Love you

Hiding behind the mask

In the shadow of a white lie

Looking up at the sky

I see your face

Your smile soothes me and I realize

I should tell you

That I…

- From "My Little Secret." By Liz Symonds (Me)

Chapter 13

**Shopping Drabble**

The next few hours seemed like a blur.

Before I knew it I was already standing on a stool with a man dressed in a suit and tie. A measuring tape draped over his shoulders as he pinned together a suit for me. Waiting in the background was Keira looking more like a body guard than an average costumer. I had a suspicious feeling that she wasn't just here because she wanted to be, once I got to thinking about it.

Dressed in a pitch black pleated knee-length skirt with sheer black stocking clad legs. Her feet were encased in delicate satin slippers. She wore a silk blood red dress shirt with a black vest over it. Accompanying her dress was a long knee-length black jacket with a black scarf draped over her shoulders, a parasol was tucked under one arm and she had a dignified air of a very high class person.

And then there was me who was previously dressed in a pair of simply black slacks, peeling boots, and a white dress shirt. With unruly hair that was in need of an unwanted trim. When we had entered the shop, I felt very out of place. I looked around for a brief moment to see the clothes for sale. Prices that were so out of reach it would have taken me months to pay for just a shirt.

Of course when I was about to open my mouth to say something a perky plump man dressed in a bulging suit came up to meet us. Bowing to Keira, both exchanged words in rapid -what I think was- French before he led me off to sit up on a small raised platform where three large mirror stood opposite me so I could see the length of me.

"And there we are!" Called the man jovially, taking a step back to look at his hand work.

There I stood dressed in an impeccable silk suit made of soft grey with a crème dress shirt and pinstripe dark grey and light grey tie. I smoothed it out and had to admit I didn't look half bad.

"What do you think mademoiselle?" I turned to Keira who was eying me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her dark fuchsia lips.

"Brilliant François, we'll take it." And then she went over to where a rack of shirts hung. "Also we'll need some classic work clothes. Plenty of sturdy shirts that will be easily washable. Slacks in black, grey, and brown that will be insulated but breathable. A thick cut, deeply fringed. Oh and I forget, do you do shoes?"

"Of course mademoiselle!" He said now beaming. "How many of each item?"

"Jack?" She asked turning to me. "What colors do you prefer for shirts?" I didn't know what to say.

"Um….white, brown, um…I don't know…blue I suppose."

"Seven standard white dress shirts, all with the Hellsing emblem on the sides. Three brown shirts, three blue_, sil vous plait monsieur et merci_."

"Of course! Of course! Right away mademoiselle." The man hurried to his work and I just stared at Keira.

A half hour later we were out of the shop with a new wardrobe for me.

"Sheesh, Kay, did you spend enough money on me?" I asked as we headed for more shops with a flurry of bags in our hands. Her parasol was up, blocking of the diminishing sun's harmful rays.

"It doesn't matter to me, its not like I was going to ever use it in the first place."

"Why? Don't you need clothes?"

"Yes, but that's it. Room, board, and everything else is already taken care of. Being someone like me makes it so you don't need much of anything." _Lucky you._

"Alright, well…thank you. But honestly, I don't think I needed all this."

"You will, trust me." She said no more on the subject as we turned into a shop that held a sign that dictated it was for bathing wares.

**XXX**

Another half hour later I was now loaded with a few more bags.

"What now?" I asked feeling apprehensive. All this was just too much, the soaps alone had cost a bit. The shirts, the pants, the shoes…it was all so expensive. I didn't feel right not paying for it.

She turned to me with a devilish grin on her face. "Now, we go get you a haircut."

My eyes widened.

"W-w-w-what?" I stammered, my hands would have automatically flown to my hair if it hadn't been for the bags and boxes.

"Of course, you can't expect to walk around the manor with that floppy mess on your head, can you?"

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" I protested and she blew out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, just my Master is very picky on such things. She wants a proper servant, that's all. Don't worry it'll be just a trim to get out all the split ends and the muck in it." I wasn't convinced and she knew it.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby about it!" She said now steering me in the way of the barber shop.

"You want to cut off all my hair!"

"Trim it!"

"Cut it off!"

"Trim!"

"Cut!"

"You're being stubborn!"

"Your being stubborn not me!"

"Ugh! Just do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said do it!"

"You do it!" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alright fine! If I get a haircut too will you?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, now come on, already or I'll drag you in there and make you get your head shaved."

"Yes ma'am." I replied meekly as we walked into the shop. We set down our parcels on the side and she led me off to one of the free people.

"Excuse me, sir but my friend here needs a bit of trim. Are you open?" She asked for me and I nodded nervously. The lady smiled politely.

"Of course, sit right down deary." She said as I sat down in the chair.

"Be gentle." I whimpered and she laughed.

"Oh don't worry deary, it'll be alright. Just a few snips and you'll be done."

"Alright, I'm ready." I said determined, but I was really attached to my hair. I don't know why, it was just one of those things that made me felt free. Also it was one of the few things I controlled in my life, one of the few things I could say was mine. After all, I was a very possessive guy.

**XXX**

I was now looking myself over in the mirror and I had to admit I didn't look all that bad. In fact, I looked better than before. My light chestnut curls fell in the same tousled style as it had always done. But it was much cleaner and orderly but even as I watched the last flecks of hair falling away I shook my head and saw that it still feel into my eyes a bit. Sometimes you just can't win.

"All done dear!" She said happily.

"Thank you Miss."

"Not a problem, will this be on a tab or will you be paying for it now?"

"Now, I should think." Said Keira who was now behind the woman. "I took the liberty of paying for it up at the front desk."

"Oh good."

"Thank you very much, ma'am, have a nice night." I barely managed a wave as Keira took my hand and pulled me along.

"In a hurry?"

"I'm tired, what do you expect?" She snapped.

"Why? Its not even five…" I trailed off as I noticed her eyes seemed darker and shadows under her eyes started to show. "Oh, right."

"Never mind." With a hand she smooth some of my hair and my heart fluttered in my chest. "I like it, she did a good job."

"And now I believe you owe me something." I said smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, to what length?" She asked and I touched a spot that was just a couple inches short than I supposed it would be. She nodded and lead me out of the store.

"Hey wait!" I said as we walked down the street. "Aren't you going to get it cut?"

"For how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do you want it to stay that length?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Then it will be just for today, I like the length of my hair already." And with that she turned sharply down an alleyway. Putting a dainty hand to her hair, I watched as she pulled the ribbon holding it together. Coming down in cascading waves to her elbows, her bangs were slightly swooped over her eyes and I thought she was just downright gorgeous, a wild and untamed beautify.

She sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. I watched her hair suddenly shrink to shoulder length as she opened her eyes to look back at me.

"Happy?"

"Um, what did you just do?"

"Manipulated my molecular structure and made my hair, instead of grow, go into a reversed process."

"English please." She rolled her eyes.

"Magic?" She offered.

"Works for me." With another eye roll she strode out of the alleyway.

"Come on, time to go home. Unless you need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good." And with that, we and all our bags and boxes headed down the street to where Walter was waiting for us in front of a bookstore.

"Ah, there you two are…I was just about to get you." Called Walter happily as he helped us load my stuff into the car. "Did you get everything?"

"We did, thanks for driving us Walter."

"Not a problem."

**XXX**

The ride back was quiet. Walter had a classical music station playing that got a small smile out of Keira. When I asked what it was she replied "Vivaldi, one of my favorite pieces too." The music was wonderful and soothing and it filled the car with a peacefulness as was the calming of trees as they past us by softly. Everything was in a dimmer light and I was feeling sleepy and before I knew it, Keira had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I wrapped an arm around her and put my jacket over her, but with Walter in the car I didn't dare pull her closer to me.

"Oh, good she's sleeping." Commented Walter quietly.

"Has she not been?"

"No, she hasn't I'm afraid. The poor dear's been at her wits end. Well…you know." My jaw clenched as I thought back of what happened to her.

"I do."

"She's been having a worse time with her telepathy as well. It keeps coming up at odd intervals. Alucard was right though, she does seem to be calmer with you around." He gave me a knowing smile and a nod. "But just remember, don't use that to too much of an advantage, young sir."

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of it!" I replied sarcastically. "But seriously, I really would never take advantage of her or any girl for that matter. I'm just not that kind of guy." _Because I wouldn't want them to take advantage of me either._

"Good." And with that he focused on the road, leaving me to my thoughts which seemed to be over flowing.

For the past night and day I had been with Keira it was like we had become life long friends. I was so eager to know more about her, to be with her, to gain her trust. She was just so perfect, I never wanted to let her go. But deep inside my heart I knew that it would never be. _We _could never be, it just wasn't ethical. She was a vampire, I was a human. She was practically royalty, I was just a roughneck.

But I would be damned before I let that stop me.

I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Here I was not wanting to give up Keira for our differences and I knew that we couldn't be together and that it would never work. I knew it all, yet I still clung desperately to the dream of her. Dreams, yes, if there was one thing I was good at it was dreaming.

I'll never forget my first dream. To have a family, to have someone who would love me and take care of me. To cherish me and to wipe away my tears. Someone to smile at me and tell me how much they loved me. I wanted a mother to make me feel all better when I skinned my knee. I also wanted a father to teach me how to be a man and how to be a good person. But of course, I knew that dream would never come true. But still, night after night, and even last night I still dreamt of a loving family.

My dreams after that were of money, fame, glory…anything to get me out of that hell hole they so politically incorrectly called an orphanage. I wanted to leave and go off and be rich and famous some place. A place where I could be a somebody. That too was just a dream because I knew that soon I would be dead to the public. Then when I ran away from the orphanage my dreams were little more than simple demands.

I wanted a house, to find a nice girl, to raise a family…like any man's dream. I wanted to be respectable and I wanted to live a good life. I knew it wasn't going to happen because of the way my record had been going, my personality, and my life style. It just wasn't looking too good for me. I was a no-class roughneck, lower-than-dirt poor, I had a foul mouth, foul habits, I got into barroom fights, I got into plenty of brawls, I gambled, I stole, I sometimes drank, and let's not forget about the tons of smokes I had a day. And not to mention my temper, I almost shudder myself thinking of the last incident I had lost it in.

_"Oi! Kid! Waddya doin' back there!" Called a gruff thick accented man as he stepped into view. I had been smoking behind a pub._

_"None of your business, old man."_

_"Aye, it is me business you brat! This place is for adults only!" _

_"I'll stand here if I want to." I challenged standing up to my full height and looking him square in the eye. "What are you goin' do 'bout it?" _

_"Show some respect kid! I-" Before he knew what was even happening I had taken a swing at him. Punching him in the mouth I sent him staggering back._

_"Why you-!"_

_"Come on old man! have a go!" I had been at my wits end that day. Working double shifts at the plant and getting kicked out of a different pub. _

_We were suddenly brawling now, _hard. _I ducked his punches and his feeble attempts at kicks. And before I knew I had suddenly lost myself in the fight. Kicking and punching at his entire body. I sent a kick to his stomach and thrust his head back to punch him in the face once more. I threw him back and with a couple of kicks later a pool of blood formed around him and his breathing was shallow. I was fearful for a moment before I turned tale and began to run for it. Leaving him alone in his own pool of blood and I distinctly heard a few cries of surprise as the door to the pub opened. _

I shuddered as I remembered it. The guy hadn't even done anything wrong, just told me to beat it and instead of listening I beat him. I sighed as I looked down at Keira's sleeping form. I hoped I would never loose my temper and accidentally hit her, I had been prone to do that with people. And to show it, I had scars lined up on my back and on my chest, legs, and arms because of it. That was me, Jack Meadows: Mr. Temperamental, much?

But I felt oddly at ease when I was Keira. I stroked her arm and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. She really was perfect, she was everything I think I ever wanted in a girl…and more. Too bad, she couldn't really accept me, after all…I stared out the window.

I was just a no-class-temperamental-jerkoff-roughneck without a chance in heaven or hell with the girl of my dreams.

But still, as I looked out the window and felt the wonderful weight of her body against mine. It was nice to dream and hell, maybe I could at least _pretend _I had some chance with her. Even if for a moment like this where I could at least pretend she was mine, maybe all those dreams would be worth it.

We rode back to the manor in silence.

* * *

_Yay! Finished! Finally!!! I have updated! Woot! Go me! I win...at life...yess (clenches fist) alrighty then! hope you liked it! Please review!!! _


	16. Chapter 14: A Dinner Invitation

_YAY!!! More reviews! Yippie!!! Thanks everyone! I hope you like this next chapter! Also for those of you who might be loosing interest, don't worry. There will be a lot more happening later on, soon even. So just hang tight! _

_Also, incase your wondering "Falling Angel" and "Fields of Innocence" are incorporated with characters from my other stories. So anyone wanting to help me with those stories or wants to perhaps read them and proof them for me, please feel free to contact me via PM. _

_Now this chapter is one of extreme importance. Now we all saw when Jack stood up to Alucard because he didn't know any better. Alucard doesn't seem to like Jack too much because he's a fretting parent. But what about Seras, what does she think? I don't know, I'm just the authoress of this insane adventure…oh wait! I'm writing? Aw crap! Run for your lives everyone!!! _

…_hehe - hehe, just kidding! Enjoy everyone!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_- L!z_

_P.s. I know the lyrics really don't fit this bit, but its kind of a bit of foreshadowing. Well that and I don't know why, but it just popped into my head as I wrote this.

* * *

_

_In this time!_

_Are we wondering?_

_In this line!_

_Are we pondering?_

_In this mind!_

_Are we just…_

_Loosing it?_

_I'm falling behind_

_Stepping out of stride_

_Out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_I won't fake it_

_I won't make it_

_But I'll be damned before_

_I'll loose it!_

_In this time!_

_Are we wondering?_

_In this line!_

_Are we pondering?_

_In this mind!_

_Are we just…_

_Loosing it?_

_Loosing all I have_

_All I was_

_All I am_

_But I don't give a damn_

_I'm taking a stand_

_But am I still…_

_Loosing it?_

- From "Loosing It" by Liz Symonds (Me)

_Keira Tepes_

Chapter 14

**A Dinner Invitation**

The last couple of days were certainly odd. I found myself not in the company of my parents, Walter, or Sir Integra but in that of Jack's. He stayed up late with me into the night and we often just talked. Lying down on his bed, staring into each other's eyes…just, talking. Normal talking, it felt so odd…yet, so…right. I don't know, I didn't know anything. But despite that he still smiled at me, making me feel as if the world was just a little bit kinder.

What was odder was the fact that when it was time for me to sleep I dreaded it. But not because of my telepathy, but because it meant I was alone. I hated, for some reason, being away from him longer than a few hours. We clung to each other like glue and I soon forgot about his duties to Hellsing now. Not just as my friend. Friend, that concept doesn't seem so foreign to me anymore. Odd.

It wasn't until Sir Integra called me into her office did I remember about his duties.

"Good evening, Master." I said, bowing respectfully to her.

"You and the new recruit seem to be getting along pretty well." She replied without preamble. I shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Just keep your fangs to yourself."

"Of course, sir, you know I wouldn't dream of harming him." She took a cigar out of her wooden small box she kept at her desk.

"Good."

"Did you wish to tell me something else, Master?"

"You've already explained to him what this organization does. But you've failed to show him around, haven't you?"

"I have, I apologize Master."

"Its fine." She replied a little less coldly. "But I want him to begin his training soon."

"And just exactly will that be entitling, sir?" She smirked.

"Just a little of this and a little of that."

"Master, are you up to something?" I asked smiling slightly, she shrugged.

"Perhaps, I plan on restoring something that my father put away long ago. And I think I know just might have the perfect pair for it." I raised an eyebrow but she made no move to tell me anything.

"Alright, so what do you want me to train him in?"

"Basic martial arts, acrobatics, swordsmanship, and how to properly shoot a pistol. Along with gymnastics and I want him to be able to have proper speed, agility, and balance. He will also be required to be well toned as muscular wise goes and I expect his eating habits to stay consistently good. In a month or two perhaps we'll try him out on a D class mission, depending on his performance of course. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Master. Is that all?"

"For now." And she returned to her paperwork. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you Master." I said, eager to get back to Jack.

"Oh, before you go. Alucard was saying something about wanting Seras to meet Jack soon. So you better be prepared." I was halfway in a portal when I froze, my eyes widened but I quickly let the look of surprise wash off my face.

"Yes, of course Master. Have a goodnight." And with that I was gone and back into Jack's room.

**XXX**

"Keira!" He cried flinging himself at me, his arms wrapped around me in an embrace.

"Eep! Jack!" He pulled, his eyes wide as he held up a note for me. I took it and read it quickly.

"Oh…right." I said as I handed it back to him.

"Is that all you can say?!" He demanded. "Do you bloody well know what this is?!" His eyes were wide with shock and horror. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack." He nodded. "Calm. The. Fuck. Down. It's just a death certificate, nothing more."

"B-b-b-b-b-but…" He sputtered looking back down at it.

_Certificate of Death_

_This is to confirm and certify the death of_

_Jack Meadows_

_In: Acton, Cheshire, England_

_Date of Birth: August 8, 1993_

_Date of Death: October 28, 2008_

_Cause of Death: Car accident_

_Relatives: Unknown_

_Spouses: None_

_Guardian: N/A_

**We the people**…

"I like this paper, it's nice." I commented and he just stared.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" He said flabbergasted. "This is a fucking death certificate! _My_ death certificate!"

"Your point?"

"I'm not dead!" I had to suppress a chuckle as I stared into his wide eyes.

"I told you, once you join, you're now dead to the public. I told you not to get involve."

"I guess your right, but, it's fine. I'm alright now." He said grinning again. "It's just a bit, sudden, you know."

I'll bet.

"Alright, so what's up for tonight?" He asked moving to his drawer and I watched him put the certificate under a stack of pants. I had a feeling he didn't want to think about it ever again.

"Well I-" I stopped short as I felt my father's presence trying to enter into my mind.

_Yes? _I asked politely and I got a small smile.

_You're getting better at sensing me._

_Thank you._

_We need to talk._

_I'll be done right away._

_No._

_No?_

_Your mother doesn't want to meet down in the dungeons. She doesn't want to scare the boy._

_What are you talking about?_

_As your parents we have a right to meet this child._

_Oh…_My eyes widened as I looked at Jack who was patiently waiting for me. He was used to the mental chats by now.

_Keira, pay attention!_

_Yes, sir!_

_You will meet us for dinner in one hour. Is that understood?_

_Yes, sir._

_Don't act so glum, Keira. _I felt him smirk.

_Oh, not at all father. _I replied sarcastically.

_One hour._

_Where?_

_The dining room, I told you we were having dinner._

_Your not seriously going to drink in front of him is you?_

_Oh, no, he's the main course._

"Father!" I cried aloud, startling Jack. "Don't you dare touch him!"

_I was just kidding, little one._

_NOT FUNNY!_

_How human of you_

_How deranged of you._

_Never mind, one hour, be there. _

_Yes, father. _

"What's going on?" asked Jack looking concerned.

"Get dressed and make sure your face is clean and your teeth brushed. We're meeting my parents in an hour." I watched as his body went slack and his eyes slowly wide and his lips begin to part.

"What?"

"My parents, dinner, in an hour. Go get ready." I said and I watched him, now looking worried.

"B-b-b-b-but…I…I don't know if I can."

"Jack." I said taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. "It's fine, you'll like my mother. She's a very nice person."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"Then who?" Already knowing the answer.

"Your father's just a tad on the scary side."

"You think?" I replied going to his closet and extracting a pair of black slacks and a midnight blue shirt, complete with a black vest and jacket. "Here put these on."

"Keira." He said pausing grabbing me by my arm.

"Yes?"

"Tell me that your parents will like me." I couldn't help it, I laughed, I he was nervous about meeting my parents and not because they were vampires. But because he was afraid they wouldn't like him.

"Jack, my parents will love you. Especially my mother. Now go get dressed, we leave in an hour which means they expect us there at least fifteen minutes early."

"Okay." He muttered sheepishly and I could hear the echoes of his thoughts, they rang along the lines of:

_I'm in trouble!_

_I'm going to have dinner with a family of vampires._

_Shit!_

_I'm going to have dinner with a family of vampires._

_Possibly chance of getting eaten._

_I'm going to have dinner with a family of vampires._

_I hope she doesn't pinch my cheeks._

_I'm going to have dinner with a family of vampires._

_Ugh! Stay with me Keira!_

I shook my head as I went to wait on his bed. The poor boy, he was going to have to not only deal with my scary as hell father but my super sweet mother. It would ruin my father's reputation for sure for being an all powerful frightening being. I knew they wouldn't dare harm him, but still I couldn't help but feel anxious with him. And it wasn't particularly helping me that he kept repeating the same thing over and over to himself a million times.

I stood and went over to the window where I pulled back the thick drapes. Looming out before me was the beginnings of a half moon. It was so beautiful against the pitch black background. Making me smile slightly, the more time it seemed I spent with Jack, the more the moon seemed to grow. And I noticed the clouds were not so stormy and grey but rather held beautiful soft hue of silver to them. But not even the moon could help me with the anxiety. After all…Jack was going to have dinner with a family of vampires.

Oh, boy.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

(Evil laughter) Evil cliffie!!! Muwahahahaha!!!! Sorry, but I just had too because I'm evil like that. But don't worry, there will be another update and soon. So don't worry about it! Hope everyone enjoyed this little Chappie. The next one should be fun.

AUTHORESS NOTE A.k.a. PLEA FOR HELP!!!

I made this a cliff hanger on purpose. Anyone wanting to give me ideas on just what they want to see happen next chapter are more than welcome to put them down in a review. But the update will be very quickly so you better hurry up and review! Please and thank you!!!


	17. Chapter 15: Dinner Interrogations

_OMG! Dinner with the parents? Eep!!! Good luck Jack! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring! It wasn't intentional, just not enough inspiration for it. Also a bit of a warning on the character of Seras. Just so you know, Seras has matured but she is still sweet and perky. But she's not all that gloomy anymore because she realizes she's not alone anymore in the world and therefore is more of a happy character. _

_Also I got a few PM on the history of this story regarding Alucard and Seras. I'm thinking about writing a prequel to this so it will be explained in more in-depth but here's the basis of it._

_The History behind Falling Angel:_

_Set in an alternate universe._

_Seras has been with Hellsing for about two years before Alucard finally confesses his feelings to her and she does likewise._

_Five years a miracle happens and Keira is born._

_Integra is forty years old in the story. (Do the math, it all works out that way.)_

_Walter was younger than he was when Seras came to Hellsing, that way he can still be alive. (I did that because I just love Walter, he's one of my favorite characters ever! Especially Dawn Walter…isn't he hot in the Dawn?)_

_Keira was not always suicidal and depressed. She was once a lot like her mother, very happy and very perky. But until a year ago when the eight soldiers came to Hellsing and first met Keira they despised her. Leading to her "Falling"

* * *

_

_Up in smoke goes the culture_

_The onlookers are just vultures_

_But here with you_

_It's never too soon_

_So let's just go_

_Just go_

_Let's just go_

_Just go_

_Just go and have some fun!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_I'm not looking to fight_

_I know your right_

_Get over it_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_So let's stop faking it_

_Because I just want to have fun_

_So…!_

_Just get up and go!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Its time to have some fun_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Coming out of your shell_

_Coming out of this hell_

_Time to have some fun_

_Time to…!_

_Go! Go! Go!_

- From "Go!" by Liz Symonds (Me)

_Jack Meadows_

Chapter 15

**Dinner Interrogations**

Keira and I waited in the magnificent hall -which still amazed me at the length and size and the grandeur of it all- for her parents. I was so nervous I was practically sweating, but luckily Keira's cool hand was in mine, giving me a bit of comfort. She too seemed anxious but every time I opened my mouth to say something about it, her expression would change.

Her cool demeanor and the fact she wasn't freaking out was really starting to get to me. I was nervous, not because they were vampires, but because I was afraid they wouldn't like me. The air had a feel as though two parents were about to interrogate the hell out of their daughter's future boyfriend.

And then there was that. Did I like Keira? I mean, I had only known her for so long. Yet the intimacy of the way we touched each other, holding hands, and holding her close to me, even sleeping twice together in the same bed. What did that make us? I had known her for barely five days but already I felt as if I had known her forever. We shared the same interests but she seemed way beyond me in the maturity and the academic department. I was so confused, I think a part of me loved her and the other part of me new it was crazy. We came from two totally different worlds, it wouldn't work.

But the way she stood close to me, holding my hand, pressing her body into my chest as a signal to hold her when she was feeling the slip of control on her telepathy, it all seemed as though it was a sign saying "I know how you feel, I feel it too." But what if she wasn't saying that? What if she was saying that she just liked my friendship and that was it? What if she was saying that if I pulled any move beyond what she preferred, it would mean certain doom? Then there was all the warning factors she had given me. Telling me she was dangerous and not to be trusted, but I did trust her. I trusted her enough to leave me neck expose to her.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I wasn't even completely sure on my feelings for her. So far we had the friendship of that of very intimate buddies -nothing sexual, mind you- but still, the way she held herself near me. It made something in me call out, the need to hold her close and protect her from the world. And I think she sensed the way I held myself around her, I needed her in an odd way. I needed someone to accept me and I had a feeling that Keira would.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I felt a chill in the air, emerging from the shadows, first came Alucard dressed differently. Sporting a pitch black suit with a red tie, his hair in a messy array around his face and was short. He turned and held out his hand to where a small porcelain hand took it and he gently led out a very young and ultimately very beautiful woman out of the portal.

Dressed in a long flowing white skirt with dainty grey slippers. She wore a grey sweater with a pink shirt underneath. Her strawberry blonde hair was cropped short and her bangs fell into her eyes just like Keira's did. But something about her was different. Her sweet round face held a politely kind smile and her large ruby eyes shone with a motherly look. She was considerably shorter than Alucard who I noticed looked at her with the grace of a man who was madly in love.

"Ah, I see, your early little one." Said Alucard to Keira who rushed up and hugged her father. He hugged her back and she turned to her mother.

"Hello you guys! I missed you!"

"We missed you too." Came her mother's sweet sounding voice.

"Mother, Father…" She said turning to her side and motioning me to come forward. "This is Jack Meadows, Hellsing's newest recruit."

"How do you ma'am." I said as I extended a hand forward. She smiled broadly and took it, her grasp was cool to the touch and strong but it was also polite.

"Very well thank you, it's very nice to meet you!" She said smiling in a perky nature. "My name is Seras, Seras Victoria."

"Jack."

"And you already know my father." Said Keira, Alucard resigned himself to a mere nod and an amused smile.

"Oh Alucard stop being so reclusive!" Came Seras's chidings as she slapped her husband lightly on the arm. "Say hello to the boy!"

"Hello." He let out, not lookin amused. "Happy?" He said addressing his wife. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, he just has his 'reputation' at stake." She rolled her eyes again and looped her arm through mine. "Come on! Walter should have dinner ready by now. I can't wait!"

I was now practically skipping along with her. Her cheery disposition seemed rather odd to me. Keira was a very depression-based person, her father was scary as hell, and her mother now seemed to be cheerier than any normal human would ever be. I shot a confused look at Keira.

_I told you, she acts very human._

_Help me!_

_With what human? _Came Alucard's amused voice. _Don't you like skipping along all merry like with my mate?_

_You people are weird. _I said shaking my head but smiling anyways.

_We get that a lot._ They both said in unison.

"Come on you two! Stop dragging your feet and get your tushies over her now!" She called back to them. "Or all the good blood will be taken!" _Blood? _Now, that thought never occurred to me. Oh my God! Would I be made to drink it too? Millions of questions raced through my head but where quickly silenced when Seras spoke.

"Oh don't worry, Walter prepared your meal too." She gave a small wave of her hand and the grand doors opened up to reveal a very long table with a small silver platter of food. "Ooh! And it smells yummy too!"

"Your right, it does." I said smelling the air. She unhooked her arm from mine and skipped over to Alucard. I went to Keira and we walked to our respective seats. I pulled the chair open for her and she smiled and sat down. Alucard had already done so for Ms. Seras.

"Ah! Isn't this nice. It's been such a long time since we've all had dinner together." She chimed.

"It has." Said replied Alucard as he reached toward a rather large wine bottle in front of him. Seras had already held her glass out for him. He filled it close to the brim for her and mimic the same motion with Keira's glass. As I took a quick look at it, the color and the thick texture was definitely not wine. He poured a glass for himself and took a sip. "Hmm…pretty good, no virgin blood though."

"Father." Came Keira's voice in warning.

"Yes, Alucard." Said Seras eyeing him with a squint eyed glare. "No scaring Keira's boyfriend." We both blushed deeply.

"We're not…" she said

"Never have…" I said

"Ah…"

"Um…" we both struggled to find words as I lifted off my own tray. There lay a perfectly made steak, grilled vegetables, mash potatoes, and a small spring of parsley laying perched perfectly atop the steak. The smells wafted throughout the entire place and it smelled like heaven.

"Wow, it looks really good." I said as I put my napkin in my lap. "Um…so…"

"Tell us about yourself, human."

"Stop calling him human Alucard." Retorted Seras sternly to her husband. "Go on Jack, I would just love to hear all about you!" She smiled reassuringly to me.

"Well, there's not much to tell. To be quite honest. I lived by myself before coming here, working in a sweatshop down in Acton." I said, feeling a little embarrassed about being an orphan.

"Alucard told me that you grew up in an orphanage, is that right?" She asked as if she was asking me if I liked cheese or something.

"Um, yeah." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I myself spent sometime in an orphanage when I was little. My parents died when I was six years old."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." She shrugged.

"Hmm, its okay…I miss them of course, but I'm not all choked up about it anymore. Because now I know I'm not alone anymore." She beamed. "Since entering Hellsing, it's like everyone's my family now!" Her perky smile got the better of me and I smiled back at her.

"That's cool." She took a sip of her blood and continued.

"So I think that in time you'll find a family here to at Hellsing. So even if it might seem a little scary at first don't let that get you down!" She continued to smile at me while Alucard shook his head and sighed.

"You don't let me have any fun, do you?" he muttered and she grinned evilly.

"Only if I approve of it."

"I may have all the muscle but it's like you have all the power."

"And don't you forget it!" She said happily snuggling into him, he wrapped an arm around her and smiled softly. No traces of insane or malice was in his eyes, nothing but love.

"Ah, but my dear police girl if I don't let me have any fun then why are we here now?"

"To meet Jack of course."

"Already met him."

"Well I haven't."

"You just did."

"I want to get to know him."

"Just probe his mind."

"But I feel icky when I do that." He rolled his eyes.

"Why did I ever marry you?" She stroke a pose.

"Because I'm cute and adorable and you know you love me!" She said wrapping her arms around his middle and I watched as her vampiric strength came out. Nearly crushing him into two. He grinned and sighed.

"Your right."

They had to be the oddest vampires I had ever met.

"We're the only ones you've met boy." Came Alucard as he regained his composure.

"Alright, so go ahead and ask him already, and get it over with." Came Keira glooming, I realized she hadn't said a word since we sat down.

"You both ruin my fun." Came her father.

"Dad…" he sighed.

"Fine, fine." And I heard him mutter. "No mind probing, no eating, no scaring, what's next? Want me to dance around in circles like a monkey?"

"Hmm…maybe later." Said her mother grinning mischievously. "We'll save that for when we're alone."

"Mother!" said Keira, shaking her head.

"Oh lighten up, you and your father are such wet blankets!" Keira muttered something in a foreign tongue that I couldn't understand.

"Well anyways! So, I hear you're the one that saved my little girl from falling to her death." Said Seras but her tone was serious and her smile quickly faded. "How, might I ask?"

"I don't know, I just asked to be her friend that's all." Her eyes widened for a moment before she sat back in her seat and nodded.

"I see, makes sense."

"What does, ma'am?"

"Call me Seras, please."

"Yes, Ms. Seras."

"It makes sense because if there is one thing that a vampire does not have it is acceptance by humans." I swear, all of them were freaking bipolar. One moment she was perky and happy as could be. The next she was having a playful, sexual moment with her husband. The next she was being philosophical. They were all bipolar, I swear.

"Really? I guess I can, sort of understand that." she nodded and they all took a sip of their blood before it was Alucard who continued.

"You see, boy, humans by nature fear us because they fear what they do not understand. They also feel threatened by us because we are superior in many ways to them. Therefore they feel they must eliminate us in order for themselves to feel superior. Claiming that they are doing God's work and whatever other bullshit they spew out."

"Well that's stupid. People should hate vampires just because they have more strength than humans."

"But they do." Said Seras sadly. "That's why we called this little meeting together to ask you a few questions as to what made you accept our daughter." And she noticed I had not eaten. "Eat your food, dear, you don't want it to get cold." Her voice sounded like that of a mother's, a tone I had never heard directed at me before. I quickly turned my attention to my food and began to cut up my steak. I was watched as I took a bite out of it.

"Its very good." She beamed.

"Yay! Walter will be glad to hear it, he's a terrific cook -at least what I can tell from the smell- but too bad he doesn't get to cook for many people. Only Sir Integra and himself because their the only humans in the mansion. Well now there's you too."

"What about the soldiers?" she shook her head.

"Too many of them for one person and Walter has better things to do than to cater to a hundred soldiers' everyday. The man already works exceptionally hard." I nodded.

"He's a good man."

"That he is." Said Alucard, Seras, and Keira in unison.

"Alright, so you wanted to ask me why I accepted Keira?" they nodded.

"Do tell." Said Alucard looking bored as he took a long pull from his wine glass. "We're just dying to know."

"Er, well, you see…I kind of don't know. She, you, everyone just seemed like…" I shrugged. "Like, nice people I suppose. So, when I meet people like you…I dunno…I just feel the need to make friends…I guess, I…I don't really know." Seras nodded and smiled.

"Perfectly natural, I expect you wouldn't know how to react to us, now would you?"

"No, not really."

"So, it's either a laugh or cry reaction is that it? Instead of crying over something you choose to laugh. I like that, I was right! You really are perfect for Keira!" Keira, said vampire in question, was now blushing furiously.

"Hmm…I guess I owe you that ten bucks." Said Alucard pulling out his wallet and handing over a note to Seras and then another. "The five is for embarrassing are daughter even more than I thought you could." Seras looked confused.

"Embarrassed…?" She said the word slowly as his brow furrowed.

"Its okay, mom, I'm fine." Said Keira putting on a small smile. _Damn right she embarrassed me! _I heard her say to me.

_Its okay, you shouldn't be embarrassed._

_Stupid human woman. _She muttered darkly in her thoughts.

"Well anywhoooooooooos!" Said Seras happily. "Well, not exactly the primmest of answers but it will do. Now, honey, eat up. It smells delicious and you don't want it to go to waste now do you?"

"No, Ms. Seras."

"Good, now tuck in!" I did as I was told as she continued to chat.

"So you'll start your training in a week right?" I nodded. "Well that should be fun. Do you have any experience in combat already?" I shook my head, mouth full of potato.

"That will change." Remarked her father, grinning slightly.

"He's right, it will. But don't worry about your training too much, deary."

"Is it hard?" I asked swallowing. "Should I be worried?"

"Well you're going to be facing ghouls and FREAKS and maybe even a few true vampires. Of course it's going to be hard and worrisome. But don't worry, you look like a strong boy, so you should do just fine."

"How long will I be training for?"

"Oh, just a couple of months of nothing but training. After that you'll be testing out your new talents in the field."

"What? But I can't be expected to do that in just a couple of months!"

"You're going to have to." Said Keira who took a drink from her glass. "Master wishes you to be trained accordingly in the quickest of manners. There has been a raise of ghoul attacks on the late and we need all the soldiers we can get."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon." Said Seras reassuringly before she turned to Keira. "Make sure you go easy on him in your first sparing sessions. Don't want him getting a broken bone."

"Oh no, wouldn't want that." Muttered Alucard looking very bored.

"I know." She replied before shooting her father a dark look who merely shrugged. They must have said something through telepathy.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" exclaimed Seras almost violently as she threw her hands up to her -I must admit- rather _large _chest. I was having a very hard time not staring at it through the entire meal as to not get my head, literally, bit off by tall, dark, and creepy next to her.

"What is that, Ms. Seras?" I asked politely, determined to keep eye contact with her as so my eyes did not stray south.

"We need to get you enrolled in school. Post haste!"

"School?" I asked feeling apprehensive.

"Oh yes, you'll need a proper education if your going to work here. A lot of the logistics we deal with involve mathematics and such. Also you'll need to be able to read at a rather fast pace and your writing and grammar must be appropriate. Sir Integra is a very educated woman who values such things, which might get you a raise here and there. Because you won't be just a normal soldier."

"How so?"

"Well, for one you'll be working with Keira, won't you? So obviously your position here will be…is everything alright, sweetie?" She asked as she looked at Keira's face which had been drained of the little color it had in it. "What's wrong? You're as pale as Alucard."

"Thanks a lot." He murmured before his attention turned to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I was never told this." She said, now looking furious. "When did this happen?"

"What happen?" I asked.

"Since when is _he _working with _me. _I was never told any of this!"

"What Master wishes, Master gets, and you should know the rules Keira." Said Alucard not a little bitterly.

"But doesn't she realizes what that entitles? I go on the same missions as you do! She cannot honestly expect Jack to get involve in this, can she?"

"She can and she is."

"But, that's just idiocy-" he silenced her with a glare.

"You will not insult are Master, is that quite clear?"

"Yes, father." She replied but not without a glare. "But I will demand just what the hell she was thinking!"

"A little of this and a little of that." he replied with a mischievous grin.

"You sound just like her."

"Well it was partially my idea." She glared at him and Seras looked sad.

"You're insane."

"What part of 'No-Life King' do you not understand little princess? Of course it means I'm insane. Just as I have been for the past five centuries." _No-Life King? _I wondered what that meant. And he had been alive for five centuries…wow.

"And what if he's killed?"

"Just another life for the name of a faceless god that doesn't answer anyone prayers." He replied coolly. "Really, Keira, what did you expect?"

"I expected him to at least be put as a lower level soldier when he was older and after some training. And eventually work his way up."

"Such human thoughts, I'm disappointed in you." He mocked and Seras glared.

"There is nothing wrong with being human." Snapped his wife.

"Then what is the right that comes from it?"

"It makes you compassionate and it keeps you sane." She replied and he let out a boom of laughter.

"Ah, but my darling wife! That's where you are wrong! It makes you tied down, it does not free you."

"Since when are we free?" Snapped Keira, Alucard was thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose your right. But then again, where would the fun be in freedom? You must ask yourself that too."

"Being able to do things that we are not allowed to do in the first place." She retorted.

"And let all that power loose?" He scoffed. "The world would be in our grasp within a year, its much more fun bidding time slowly." She rolled her eyes.

"Enough talk of taking over the world, I hate it when you two talk about it like that. As if humans are nothing but cattle." Said Seras.

"They are nothing but cattle just like we are nothing but monsters."

"You're wrong." I said, I had had enough of their arguing it was really starting to tick me off.

"And why is that, human?"

"Because humans are not just cattle. Just like vampire are not just monsters. There's two sides to every story and just because a few thousand don't accept you doesn't mean everyone's like that. So you shouldn't stereotype humans like that."

"And what about you humans?" he challenged.

"We shouldn't do it either. No one should have the right to prejudge someone without even knowing him." And to my surprise he chuckled.

"An interesting human we have, perhaps we have found a lost little calf that's strayed from the herd. Interesting…" he said grinning as he downed he glass. I noticed that the blood in the bottle was gone, for having been poured so many times through the course of our conversation.

"Well whatever your plans are, just don't eat me." I muttered and he laughed.

"Oh no, I wouldn't even dream of it. Keira would be angry with me. Perhaps another time though." He said grinning at me, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. I swallowed hard but did my best not to look unnerved.

"'Till then." I said and his grin widened even more. The message was clear in his eyes _I'll have fun with this one!_

"Alright, if your done scaring the poor boy. I believe you and I have to get back to our work." Said Seras downing the last of her blood.

"We do?" He asked and she nodded.

"Remember, Sir Integra wanted us to take care of the FREAK in Bath?"

"Right." He said as they both stood. Keira stood as well and so did I. Wiping my mouth hastily and brushing whatever crumbs there were from my person. We walked, well I walked, and they merely glided over the threshold and to the door.

We stopped just before the entrance when Seras turned to me. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jack. You seem like such a nice person!"

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you too Ms. Seras." And when I thought I was getting a handshake, I merely got a rather bone crushing hug in return along with a peck on the cheek. She ruffled my hair and gave me a look that resembled the same look she gave Keira.

A mother's loving look.

Keira gave her mother and father a hug and a kiss on the cheek each.

"Have a good night you two, we'll see you tomorrow!" Said Seras with another perky smile.

"Be good, don't do anything I would do." Said her father more to me and I knew just exactly what that entitled.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, dearies! It was nice meeting you!" Said Seras as she followed her husband into a portal on the side of the wall. "And now time for a mission! Yay! I've been so…incredibly bored lately!"

When they had gone I turned to Keira who looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Well that went alright." I said as we walked away from the dining room.

"You're kidding right?"

"I didn't get eaten." That one was always a plus.

"True." She said as she heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think my father likes you too much."

"Why not?"

"You're a human and he doesn't approve."

"And your mother?"

"She's in love with you. I told you, she's very human and very mothering. I think that's why my father loves her so much."

"But I thought he hated humans."

"He doesn't hate them, he just hates that he cannot be accepted by them. He likes my mother because she acts human and sweet and mothering to him. She also smiles without malice or hate at him and when she scolds him, she isn't belittling or anything like that. But she also has a wild vampiric side that he's attracted too."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"It's not a problem, I like your mother. She's very nice."

"Yes she is."

"Hey Keira?"

"Hmm?" She asked as we rounded a corner.

"When do you think I'll be starting school?"

"I'm not sure, most likely sometime next week. Sir Integra is very busy at the moment but when she can spare a moment she'll enroll you." She turned to me with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly, not wanting her to see my nervous side.

"It's not nothing, now tell me what's troubling you." I scratched my head.

"Well, I don't know…I guess its being surrounded by all this money that I'm kind of nervous about. I don't know how to react to schools, I've never really been to one."

"I haven't either. But I hear it's just a place of learning where you go to for a couple of hours a day and you have homework."

"You never went to school?" She shook her head.

"No, Walter taught me everything at home. So did Sir Integra, General Ferguson, and my father."

"That's cool." She shrugged.

"It was alright, I can safely assume it wasn't like others."

"Why not" Because you're a vampire?"

"Yes that too. But I have a feel unless you come from a military family your not learning advance strategies or how to properly shoot a weapon. It was very different from normal children." She said with a small shrug. "But that is to be expected I suppose. I am after all, just another weapon in Sir Integra's arsenal. One of a set of three."  
"You know your people too, she shouldn't treat you like you're just a weapon."

"But that is all we are too her. Fancy weapons and nothing more. It's to be expected."

"Still wrong."

"I never said it wasn't." We walked in silence before I continued.

"So what do you think I'll be required to do?"

"Mathematics, language, English, science, history, and physical education I believe."

"What type of things did you learn? Did you learn all those things?" She nodded.

"Yes, especially history. My father was there for the last five centuries so he gave me real life accounts of everything that happened. With a basic illusionary technique, I can delve into his memories and have the battles being reenacted right before me. This gave me an opportunity not to just learn about the history of it but the strategies and such used in it."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

"It was, I still have lessons with father. Its one of his favorite pastimes with me. My bed time stories used to consist of a battle here and there or perhaps a meeting of some sort."

"Wow." I said amazed. "So what else did you learn?"

"Advance calculus and trigonometry along with advanced geometry. Biology, physiology primarily, and some earth science. I also learned a lot on many different forms of literature, grammar, vocabulary, analysis, and alike. My linguists consist of Romanian being my first language, then English, French, Russian, Italian, German, Polish, and I am currently learning Latin."

"Wow, how did you learn all that?"

"Mental growth accelerate rate. Which means my mental capacity is that of someone in their late twenties because as a vampire everything about me is heightened. Particularly if I am a Nosferatu and my father's daughter." There was a note of pride I heard in her voice at the thought of being her father's daughter.

"Cool." I managed to say, I had been at least right in saying she was much more mature and smarter than I was.

"Don't feel too worried about school. I'm sure you'll do fine." She said as we continued to walk in silence. I said nothing more as we walked back to my room. My thoughts primarily of Keira, school, Keira, her parents, and Keira. I still wasn't sure on my feelings for her. And I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. But as I looked down at her sweet face as we reached my room. I felt a burst of confidence.

"Are you staying tonight?" She nodded.

"If you want me too."

"I'll always want you." I replied and she smiled slightly. Her smile brought forth a new wave of confidence in me.

"Come on, let's go inside." She said as I opened the door for her. She went to her favorite spot on the bed. "What do you want to do tonight?" I shrugged as I looked over at the clock. It wasn't particularly late, only nine o'clock.

"We can do whatever you want too." And she looked outside before a small smile graced her lips.

"Let's go for a walk, Jack." She said smiling. "I haven't been outside in such a long time. It's such a beautiful night."

"Yes it is." I said looking at her rather than the night outside. I walked over to her and took her hand. "Let's go." _Together. _Smiling at me and gripping my hand she stood up and we phased through the walls and out in the sweet night air. As we began for our stroll I couldn't help but feel: As long as Keira was there with me. Through whatever it was.

It felt everything would be okay.

She smiled be at me as she looked like a little girl prancing through the beautiful gardens.

"Come on Jack! It's such a pretty night!" She called happily and I smiled at her.

"Coming!" I called as I raced after her to frolic in the night.

Yes, everything would be okay.

* * *

_Sorry if it was so boring everyone! I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. But don't worry, it will get better. His week off is almost over and training begins Monday. Hmm…I wonder what's going to happen. Hope it's alright! Please review everyone! Thank you!!!_


	18. PLEASE READ! URGENT!

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to give you a head's up. I'm back and rewriting this story! So please read, review, alert, and fav the other version called Falling Angel: Revisited. Thanks so much!

Liz


End file.
